


Coming Home (On Hold)

by xotragician_child



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Death, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ben Hanscom, Beta Beverly Marsh, Beta Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Claiming, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Full Moon, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Stan Uris, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Reddie, Stenbrough, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Richie goes on the road for his career, taking a trip away from his pack who lives in LA. When he returns, however, he's definitely not alone.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 77
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

They heard the doors of the car open and close and they all looked up from their phones. The young adults that were sitting around the living room were anxious and excited to see their secondary alpha again.

Richie and Bill had always been the two protectors of the small pack and once Richie left, it didn't seem like the pack was whole at all. Bill was their pack leader and always had been ever since they had met in middle school. 

Of course, Bill was an alpha. That was something that everyone knew even before it happened. His boyfriend, Stan, became an omega. It was also not a surprise considering how gentle and nurturing he was with the group. Their relationship had lasted between the two of them for over five years until junior year when they had both welcomed the new beta kid Mike into their arms and never looked back. Both Beverly and Ben had turned out to be betas as well and it worked out for them both once they realized their feelings for each other after high school.

Richie had gotten over Beverly when he saw just how smitten Ben was for her. Richie resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be with her and focused more on his work instead.

Richie had decided to start working at a bunch of bars and clubs every other night behind the bar. His long fingers and agile reflexes made him a perfect bartender. Bill was an author already. Even at the age of twenty-five, he had written and published two books that were doing moderately well. Stan worked as a librarian and was a hundred percent happy with his ordinary job. Mike owned a pet store in town and ran it like a well-oiled machine. Ben was working as an apprentice as an architect for his uncle to pay for his studies. Beverly was making her way as a part-time designer and mannequin dresser in a local outlet store.

By the time they were all twenty-six, they had all moved into a packhouse together, a cozy but spacious three-bedroom house with a tiny garden apartment attached to the garage that they used as a guesthouse for visitors. Or if Richie had ruts and he wanted privacy, he'd hole-up in the small apartment for the week.

Richie had been away for an entire month in San Diego for a string of bartending classes that spanned over two weeks. After that, he had gone to visit some family on his mother's side for two weeks.

He had been scheduled to return today and judging from the string of curses that the group could hear outside, he had indeed come home. But, from the laugh that they heard, Richie wasn't alone.

They knew that Richie had phoned Stan about a week or so beforehand to let them know that he had a surprise for them when he came back. They had no idea that he had met someone.

Richie's keys jingled in the door before it opened. He let out a bark of laughter as he fell into the house with his suitcase, kicking the bag aside before he turned to see them.

Five pairs of eyes stared at him, no one dared to breathe for a long minute. Richie looked them all over as though it had been a year since he saw them. Bill was standing at the end of the table, tall and skinny but foreboding and toned like an alpha, his brilliantly blue eyes stony and contrasting with his gingery hair. He stood beside his mate. Stan was shorter, his hair mousy and curled, pinned to a grey and white patterned yarmulke. He smiled at Richie, the smile made his hazel eyes sparkle. Mike was on Bill's other side, his dark and muscular arms folded lazily over his chest. His black eyes were kind and curious about Richie. Mike definitely worked on a farm and did a lot of heavy lifting. His broad shoulders always had people swoon.

Beverly and Ben sat on the other side of the table. Beverly had cut her long auburn hair into a blunt bob at the shoulders, her pale and freckled skin still as breathtaking as ever, her blue eyes alight with brazen curiosity and puzzlement. Her beta mate beside her was looking over Richie with gentle brown eyes. Ben had definitely lost even more weight since Richie last saw him. His physique looked a lot leaner than it had been, his arms toned and his face having lost one of its roundness in the cheeks. 

They all stared at the immensely tall alpha that was in the open-plan kitchen entryway. His long fingers adjusted his dark-framed glasses on his freckled nose, his blue eyes examining them. He tilted his head as he pursed his pouted lips as draped a long leg over the other.

"Can I help you?" Richie asked sarcastically as he set his phone and keys on the table, "Nosy O'Donnells."

"So…" Stanley leaned in with a grin, "Who's outside?"

"Oh." Richie went pink as his stomach churned uncomfortably, "That."

"Yeah. That." Beverly's grin was enormous, "We heard him."

"Now, before I let him in-"

"Hey, Rich," A voice called out as sneakers squeaked across the floor. A shorter man came around the corner with two bags, "Where do I- Oh."

The entire pack stared in silence as the short omega went bright pink. They looked him over from his dark brown hair to his big doe eyes and his short but toned frame. His legs in a pair of plum-colored shorts with a large white tee over his torso. Richie was a brilliant crimson in the face to match his Hawaiian shirt. He ran a hand through his dark black hair as he adjusted his glasses on his hooked nose.

"He's…" Beverly looked at the rest of the group and at Richie, "Uh…"

"Eds, I told you to wait." Richie chided gently as he took the bags from Eddie, who was staring at the floor in silence. Richie came to stand in front of Eddie as he set the two bags down. He looked at his pack, "So… I have to explain."

"You came home with an omega we've never met who smells pregnant." Bill cleared his throat, "An explanation would be great."

Stan stood up, "Hey, uh…"

"Eddie."

"Why don't we take your stuff to Richie's room and get you settled?" Stan walked around the table to pick Eddie's bags up for him with a kind smile, "C'mon, it's this way."

Eddie didn't move as he looked up at Richie. Richie smiled and gestured for Eddie to go, giving him permission.

Eddie took his small bag and walked after Stan down the hallway, throwing one last nervous glance at Richie over his shoulder as Stan tried to make small talk with the new omega.

Bill waited until he heard the door to the bedroom close before he turned to Richie again. Four pairs of eyes on him.

"So?"

"I met him a month ago." Richie leaned against the kitchen counter as he looked at them, "He was with a friend at one of the bars and I thought it was hilarious because he ordered girly cocktails the entire night. We hit it off and I didn't realize he was about to go into heat. It just happened. It was a mistake that I knotted him. We were both drunk."

"My God." Beverly groaned, "You irresponsible dumbass."

"I know." Richie mumbled as he looked down at a speck of mud on one of his sneakers, "But I'm not gonna leave him."

"You barely know him." Mike commented, "You've known him a month."

"I'm the one who fucked up, Homeschool, so I gotta lay in the bed I made." Richie shrugged, "But he's really fucking sweet."

"He seems nice." Ben smiled, "At least."

"He really is " Richie urged with a smile growing on his face, "Please give him a chance."

"We have to." Bill nodded as he folded his toned arms as he looked at Mike and then at the other two betas before his scrutiny turned itself back to Richie, "He's your mate."

"We aren't bonded or anything." Richie shrugged nonchalantly, "Just…"

"Having a litter together." Bev deadpanned, "Smooth."

"Hey." Richie scoffed, "You don't see me judging your fuck-ups, Marsh."

"Name one." She challenged with narrowed eyes. Richie stared back at her solemnly.

"2006. Our road trip to Jacksonville. Did you or did you not get so drunk that you tried to surf a car and you broke your arm?"

"That's different." She looked away stubbornly, "Mine is less permanent than knocking up some innocent boy."

"First of all, no. And second of all, he is not innocent. I can't tell you how many times I woke up with him in-"

"Okay!" Mike stood up, jumping from his chair, "We get the idea, Trashmouth. We got it." 

Richie grinned, "So… What did you guys get up to while I was gone?"

"No one got pregnant, that's for sure."

"Touché, Haystack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw, these chapters aren't going to be super long like Mint and Ginger. Especially because this is a shorter fic, the chapters are gonna be shorter but that also means I can update it quicker. Hope that's cool with you.

1 month earlier

_ Richie was at the bar he had been scheduled to work at for the night. He tugged at his bowtie and tried to loosen the restriction from around his airways. He began polishing a few tall glasses with the cloth he had over his shoulder, looking up at the football game that was on the large television screen.  _

_ He took note of every patron that was sitting or leaning against the bar. There was the old businessman in the corner with a loosened tie, disheveled grey hair and a tumbler of amber whiskey in his hand. There was the young couple on a first or second date who were chatting giddily over the buzz and bustle of the noisy bar.  _

_ Richie topped up the whiskey on ice for the businessman in the corner and turned to plug the order in on the guy's tab, biting on his lip. _

_ "Hey. Hey. Oy. Guy."  _

_ Richie looked up at the loud voice and saw a tall guy with dark hair practically leaning over the bar with a wide grin. He was with a shorter man who had similar eyes. Brothers? Cousins?  _

_ Richie sauntered over and leaned in, hands on the bar, long arms spread out in either side of him as he flashed a charming smile, "What'll it be, gents?" _

_ Richie caught a whiff of the beta's fresh scent as he looked down at the guy beside him. He nodded and turned back to Richie, "A Corona and a Mojito." _

_ Richie snorted, smiling widely when he saw the shorter man's face go pink. He turned to pull a crisp bottle out of the bar fridge behind him and set it down, popping the caps off of the beer with ease. He set a frosted tall glass on the counter. Richie set a lime on the counter and cut it in half before he juiced it into a metal cup. He poured in the sugar syrup and added the mint leaves before muddling it all with the steel muddler. _

_ The shorter man in the pink polo shirt was watching him intently. Richie ignored the pink flush of his cheeks as he poured the mixture into the glass and followed it with quite a few blocks of ice. _

_ Richie added the rum to the drink before he topped the entire thing up with soda water and more mint. He popped a metal straw into the drink and slid it across the bar with a flash of a charming smile. _

_ The shorter man smiled as he took his drink and turned on the barstool, sipping on his drink as he began talking to his beta friend. Richie cleaned the bar of the lime and mint, wiping down his work surface before he tended to another customer and gave them a rum and coke. _

_ Richie leaned over to the two customers, "Sorry, gents. Are you paying cash or opening a tab?" _

_ "Tab." The short man replied, "In my name. Eddie." _

_ "Got it." Richie went back to the register and opened a tab in Eddie's name, adding the beer and mojito. _

_ "So I heard that Archie was working on getting into that Uni in Modesto." Eddie smiled over his drink, "But his brother wanted to go to Princeton." _

_ "That's far."  _

_ "Exactly." Eddie leaned into the bar, "Hey uh…" _

_ "Richie." _

_ "Richie." Eddie smiled, "Can I get another of these but can you make it… Fruitier?" _

_ "Any specific fruit in mind?" Richie asked as he bent down to look at the bottles of fruit syrup in the fridge, "Apple, pear, strawberry, pineapple, peach…" _

_ "Peach." Eddie smiled, "Sounds fun." _

_ "You got it, Eds." _

_ "Don't call me that." Eddie scowled playfully, "You don't know me well enough." _

_ "I can fix that." Richie smiled wickedly, watching Eddie's eyes widen as he looked down at his drink and take an enormous gulp. _

_ Eddie continued to talk to his friend as he set his empty glass down. Richie put the glass aside and began making Eddie a peach mojito. He gave the other guy another beer before he continued to muddle mint and sugar syrup together as he listened to the slow rock music on the speakers. _

_ Richie checked his watch for a moment to see that it was near eleven at night. Three hours to go. _

_ Richie poured the muddle into the glass with the ice. He flipped over a shot of rum and a shot of peach juice into the glass before he topped it off with more soda water.  _

_ He gave Eddie a new straw and slid it over on a napkin. A weird pull in his stomach erupted when he saw Eddie's excited smile. Richie tried his best to take in Eddie's appearance as much as he could in the dim light. _

_ His dark eyes were wide and bright, his tanned skin smattered with freckles. His brown hair cut in a short and neat style that seemed simply for effortless upkeep. His polo shirt was immaculate and tight enough to fit him perfectly. The watch on his wrist simple and black. _

_ Richie couldn't see anything from where the bar restricted his view. He shrugged, realizing that he couldn't actually smell the man. He could smell the guy with Eddie and it was clear that he was a beta. Eddie, however, had no smell whatsoever. _

_ It had Richie feeling disconcerted, to say the least. He tried to ignore it as he poured vodka into a tall glass and topped it off with Red Bull. He slid the drink over to a woman and took her cash, ringing the drink up on the register. He gave her the change and scowled at the back of her blonde head when she blatantly ignored his tip jar. _

_ "Hey," Eddie called out, pulling Richie from his reverie. Richie looked up with a smile of surprise at being called. His eyes met Eddie's slightly tipsy gaze, "Richie, right?" _

_ "What can I do for ya, Eds?" _

_ "Hit me again, good sir." Eddie slid the empty mojito glass toward Richie, who instantly let out a snort, "Give me something new." _

_ "Like what?" _

_ "Oh, uh…" Eddie's dark brows knitted, his forehead creasing adorably as he glanced down at the polished bar, "God, I don't drink enough to have a Rolodex of drinks on hand, here." _

_ "Then how about I surprise you?" Richie offered as he took a new glass from the bar and filled it with ice. Eddie turned in his stool and propped his chin on his fists, watching Richie intently. _

_ Richie pulled out a metal shaker to fill it with ice and began pouring in a shot of rum and silver tequila, he added in a shot of vodka and gin and saw Eddie's eyes widen. He followed them all with a shot of triple sec and fresh lemon juice.  _

_ Richie poured the contents into the ice-filled glass before he topped it all up with Coke and a lemon wedge. He slipped a new straw into the drink and slid it across to Eddie, who looked curious and hesitant all at once. _

_ "What the hell did you make?" _

_ "Long Island iced tea." Richie smiled as he turned to pop the drink onto their tab. He watched Eddie take a small sip and saw the way his face lit up excitedly. _

_ "Holy shit." Eddie grinned, "That's amazing." _

_ "Just take it slow on that one." Richie warned, "It's heavy on the liquor." _

_ "I know how to pace myself." Eddie quipped curtly before he took a heady swig of his drink, chugging at least a third of it. _

_ Richie shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face, and gave Eddie's friend a new Corona. _

_ "He made me a new thing!" Eddie raved excitedly, "Look, Jay." _

_ "It looks dope." Jay smiled as he took a sip of his beer, "Have fun with it." _

_ Eddie eyed his drink and then the bartender, "A good idea if I ever heard one." _


	3. Chapter 3

Stan reappeared after helping Eddie settle into Richie's bedroom. He rubbed his hands together as he looked at Richie, "I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Is this the guy you told me about on the phone?"

"He what?" Beverly almost yelled, "You told him and not us?!"

"I didn't tell him per se…" Richie offered, "It was more of a help call. Like 'Phone-a-Friend'."

"Please tell me what happened." Bill grinned as he sat down beside Stan.

_ Richie awoke the next morning with his head pounding and his mouth dry. He opened a bleary eye and looked around, noticing that he wasn't in his own bedroom. He looked to his left and saw the back of a man lying beside him. _

_ Richie let out a groan, rubbing his head as he looked at the dark hair and smattering of freckles that littered the perfect planes of this stranger's shoulders. _

_ Richie reached over and picked up his phone, turning the brightness down a bit before he checked the time. Ten in the morning. _

_ He swung his legs off of the bed and got up, looking down at himself in his underwear. He glanced back at the stranger and tiptoed out into the living room. He went into the bathroom and sat himself down on the tiled floor.  _

_ He dialed Stanley's number and set the phone between his lifted knees, waiting for his packmate's face to show up on his screen. _

_ Stan answered the phone a moment later, sipping on a cup of coffee and he seemed to be standing outside, "Good morning, Richard. And to what do I owe this momentous pleasure?" _

_ "I fucked up," Richie replied in a quiet voice, barely loud enough for Stan to hear. _

_ Stanley mousy hair blew in the breeze as he sipped his coffee, "What did you do now?" _

_ Richie went on to explain who he had met and what he could remember after a fuck load of drinks and shots that he had had last night after work.  _

_ He finished his broken tangent and looked at Stanley with wide eyes. Stanley stared back at him for a long moment of silence before speaking. _

_ "Let me get this straight." Stanley set his coffee down as he looked at Richie's bright red face on the screen, "You're in his house..." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "You're hiding from him in his own bathroom..." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "The tiny guy who's still asleep and hungover..." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "The guy who you fingered on a couch last night." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "The guy who you seem to be attracted to but, for some reason, you haven't said anything to for hours and you can't remember his name?" _

_ "Yes, Stanley."  _

_ Stan looked down at his coffee with pursed lips, "This is not enough at ten in the morning." _

_ Richie let out a groan and put his head back against the tiles, "Stan, help me. What do I do?" _

_ "Any idea on how you feel about him?"  _

_ "I really like him from what I remember." Richie shrugged, "I think." _

_ "Go back to bed and wait for him to wake up. Don't just leave." Stan warned, "Just see how he feels. Man up." _

_ Richie scowled, "Ugh. Why do I need to do this?" _

_ "You're not gonna just abandon this guy because you fucked up. How's he gonna feel?" Stan pursed his lips, "You know you're not that guy." _

_ "I know." Richie groaned, "It sucks to be a good guy." _

_ "It does, doesn't it?" Stanley grinned, "But you're also an alpha and your type tend to be assholes anyway. So the fact that you're not one means that you're a horse of a different color." _

_ "Did you just call me a horse?" _

_ Richie stopped when he heard footsteps in the apartment. He looked at Stan with an apologetic glance as he hung up. Richie scrambled up, flushing the toilet for no reason before he walked out of the bathroom. _

_ The smaller man stood in the living room in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a long nightgown.  _

_ "Did you wash your hands?" _

_ Richie faltered in the doorway, eyes widening, "I'm sorry?" _

_ "You went to the bathroom." He gestured to the bathroom where the toilet cistern was still filling with soft trickles, "Did you wash your hands?" _

_ "I didn't-" Richie froze and hung his head before he walked back into the bathroom to wash his hands, "You're right." _

_ "How did you sleep, Rich?" He asked. The question had Richie grimace. This guy remembered his name. Richie wasn't as lucky vice versa. _

_ Richie washed the soapy suds from his hands and turned to dry them on the white bathroom towel. He walked out into the living room and looked into the kitchen to see him fiddling with two coffee cups and a kettle. _

_ "I slept great, thanks." Richie smiled as he perched himself on a barstool, "How about you?" _

_ "I slept fine. I've woken up feeling better, I'll admit." He chuckled lightly as he leaned against the counter with one ankle over the other, waiting for the kettle to boil, "I'm just a tiny bit hungover." _

_ "I'd be surprised if you weren't. You put away cocktails like a champ. Shit-faced is an understatement."  _

_ The shorter man went pink in the face and turned to busy himself with making drinks. _

_ "Sugar? Milk?" _

_ "Four sugars, no milk." Richie smiled and caught the glance of his acquaintance, "What?" _

_ "That's a lot of sugar." _

_ "I'm a lot of man." Richie shrugged, "I honestly don't even think I feel it." _

_ He was about to open his mouth and complain when a soft ringing caught their attention. They both jumped in fright and looked at the device sitting on the counter. _

_ "Sorry." He reached over to grab his phone, looking at the screen before he answered it, "Edward Kaspbrak speaking." _

_ That's right. _

_ Eddie. _

_ Richie smiled with relief at the mention of the name he had forgotten. Richie busied himself with his own phone, scrolling through a social media account as he tried not to listen to the phone call. _

_ "No, no." Eddie stated simply to whoever was on the phone, "She ordered six dozen peach roses and two dozen white carnations, Randy. Go and look on the invoice, dude." _

_ Richie looked up with a small frown on his brows. _

_ Roses and carnations were flowers, right? _

_ What did this guy do for a living? _

_ "Yeah, exactly. I mean, c'mon, her mom died. We can't fuck that up." Eddie snorted as he stirred the sugar into Richie's coffee before he slid it over. Richie chuckled at the kitten covered mug as he lifted it up with both hands to take a sip. _

_ "Yeah. It's tomorrow at two. Can you handle it without me?" Eddie put the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he poured a splash of milk into his coffee, "Are you sure? Okay. Okay. See you next week." _

_ Eddie hung up the phone call and set his phone down as he looked at Richie with a small purse to his lips, "Sorry about that. Work never ends." _

_ "It's cool." Richie shrugged, "What exactly do you do?" _

_ "Oh, I'm…" Eddie rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a moment, "I don't usually tell people what I do because it's weird as hell." _

_ "Oh?" Richie grinned, "So you're not just a florist? I'm intrigued, Eds." _

_ "I run a funeral home." Eddie mumbled quietly as he scratched behind his ear, "Me and a partner." _

_ "A partner? Like… Your romantic partner or just a business partner?" _

_ "You have no holds barred with your questions, don't you?" Eddie asked sarcastically, "I barely know you." _

_ "And yet…" Richie sighed out, "And yet." _

_ "I run the business with my mother." Eddie shrugged. _

_ "Oh?" Richie's brows furrowed a second time, "That's not so bad." _

_ "I didn't say it was bad. It's just not something I share with everyone." Eddie shrugged as he sipped his coffee, "It's more her business. She does all the books and finances and I do all of the… Uh-" _

_ "The gory bits." Richie nodded knowingly, "So, you're a mortician?" _

_ Eddie shrugged noncommittally, "I tried that for a long time, being an assistant to the mortician but it grosses me out to touch someone's insides and stuff. The germs and the disease-" A shiver ran through Eddie and he cringed, "I'm a funeral director and shit. I plan it and lay it out and work with the families." _

_ "Oh. Wicked." Richie grinned, "Suppose you know what I do already." _

_ "Completely inebriate unsuspecting strangers before violating them on their own sofa?" Eddie asked innocently, "Or is that too wordy for a job title?" _

_ "I prefer 'bartender' but I guess it's the same thing." Richie shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. Richie watched the way Eddie moved, the way that almost every move was followed by some unconscious tic to clean after himself.  _

_ "Can I ask why you aren't going to work for the week?" Richie sipped his coffee as he got up from the barstool to follow Eddie to the sofa where they both sat.  _

_ "Oh." Eddie looked down at his coffee as a small flush of pink rose into his cheeks to paint over his freckles. _

_ "Is it personal?" _

_ "I suppose." Eddie rolled his neck on his shoulders, "I just thought maybe you'd figure it out." _

_ Richie stared at the side of Eddie's head for a long time as the cogs and gears went on to whir in his head.  _

_ After a long moment of silence, Richie finally ceded, "Sorry, dude. I have no idea." _

_ Eddie waved a hand, "It's fine. I didn't make it obvious." _

_ "Was I supposed to know? Did I forget?" Richie tilted his head, "Like, did you tell me last night and I forgot?" _

_ "No. I didn't tell you." Eddie took a long sip of coffee, "I just… Well, it's kinda stupid." _

_ "I doubt it." _

_ "I'm going into heat next week." Eddie looked up, "That's all." _

_ Richie's entire body shifted in an instant. His eyes widened as the reality hit. He stared at Eddie without blinking until his mouth finally figured out how to work. _

_ "You're an omega?" _

_ "I am." Eddie looked out of the window before he looked back at Richie tentatively, "Is that okay?" _

_ That question struck Richie as completely random and very odd. Was Eddie really asking Richie if it was okay that he was an omega? _

_ Richie pursed his lips, unsure of how to answer such a strange question.  _

_ "Of course." Richie smiled, "Why wouldn't it be?" _

_ Eddie shrugged, "Because I didn't tell you." _

_ "It's not like it's entrapment or anything." Richie chuckled, "You sausage." _

_ "Fuck off, I'm not a sausage." _

_ "Whatever you say, Eddie Spaghetti." Richie grinned as he sipped his coffee. Eddie scoffed and got up, tying a knot in his gown as he went to the kitchen. He spun around, looking frazzled. _

_ "I don't- Why would you-? That's-" Eddie sighed as he collected himself, "Not funny." _

_ "Au contraire, Mon Eds." Richie purred, "I think it's hysterical." _

_ Eddie scowled darkly as he folded his arms, "I wholeheartedly disagree." _

_ "That's your prerogative." Richie shrugged as he watched Eddie's hardened exterior dissolve slowly. _

_ Eddie drummed his fingers on the counter quietly, looking as though he were thinking of words to say. His brown eyes turned back to Richie. _

_ "What do you remember?" _

_ "From when? Last night?" _

_ "No, the crucifixion." Eddie snapped, "Of course, last night." _

_ Richie let out a bark of laughter as he set his coffee on the table, "Alright, you old woman. Relax." _

_ "Don't tell me to relax." Eddie began rooting around in the refrigerator, "Not when I'm already getting emotional." _

_ "Speaking of," Richie got up and wandered back towards the kitchen, leaning with his elbows on the counter. He adjusted his glasses, "Why don't you smell?" _

_ Eddie let out a small chuckle, "I don't usually. I take scent blockers and all sorts of other medications." He began pulling out eggs and other ingredients from the fridge, "I find it easier to get my way and to make people listen to me when they don't know I'm an omega they're less inclined to walk all over me." _

_ "That sucks." Richie frowned as he hopped up to sit on the counter, watching the omega began to mix things together in a bowl, "So you just don't have a smell?" _

_ "Not usually. It gets a bit much. It's not a nice scent like yours-" Eddie stopped, his face turning a shade of bright pink as he avoided Richie's gaze, "Sorry." _

_ "For telling me I smell good?" The alpha laughed, "Such a weird duck." _

_ "It's automatic." Eddie shrugged as he bent down to grab a frying pan from under the countertop. He set it on the hotplate and popped in a small pad of butter. He turned the dark forces of his eyes on Richie again, "But it's true. You smell great. It's a comforting smell." _

_ "Yeah." Richie shrugged, "I guess that's the point? I smell comforting to omegas and omegas smell enticing to me." _

_ "Biology." Eddie sighed, "I haven't met many alphas that smell the way you do. I mean most scents all have an undercurrent but yours is nice." _

_ "I smell like burnt sugar." Richie snorted, "It's so stupid." _

_ "It reminds me of home." Eddie shrugged, "Like… I associate it with baking, maybe? It's just a familiar smell." _

_ Richie mulled the words over in his head and leaned in as Eddie ladled pancake batter into the pan. A soft sizzle broke the silence. _

_ "What do you smell like, then?" _

_ "Oh, me?" Eddie grabbed a spatula and began lifting the edges of the pancake idly, "Like blackcurrant." _

_ "Oddly specific." Richie chortled as he grabbed a plate from the dish rack and set it down beside Eddie, "Sounds nice, though." _

_ "I guess. It's a little overpowering at times, mind you." Eddie flipped the pancake over and turned to look at Richie, "I prefer not having a smell." _

_ "But what about when you're in heat?" Richie's brows furrowed, "Like, okay… You're in heat and you're literally flowing like a river and you're telling me right now that all that slick has absolutely no smell?" _

_ Eddie lay the pancake on the white plate and turned to look at Richie with his thin lips pursed, "You really don't remember much from last night." _

_ "I-" Richie stopped, "I guess not." _

_ "Figures." Eddie ladled more batter into the pan, "I get it, though. We were both out of it." _

_ "Did I- I mean…" Richie clenched his hands around the edge of the counter, "I didn't force you or anything, right? Or…" _

_ "Oh, no. No way " Eddie assured, "Definitely not. I probably pushed more than you did." _

_ The grin on Richie's face was instant, "Oh really?" _

_ "Ugh. Deflate your head, idiot." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys. Just a note beforehand. I've started my new Semester of Uni this year and because I'm studying Writing, I have a lot of writing to do for my course. I'm going to try and update this as much as I can but I might not be able to update as much as I have been. But don't worry, I will update and I won't abandon this or any of my books.

"So, I gotta ask?" Beverly chirped as she turned to look back at Richie. "That was your fuck up that night? Your drunken stupor ended in some fingering?" Beverly asked as she leaned over the table, resting her face on her hands, her pale blue eyes seemed shrouded in disappointment "How fertile are you, Myrtle?"

Richie rolled his eyes, "That's not the only time he and I were fuckin' like-"

"I don't need the metaphor." Bill held his hands up with a laugh, "Thanks. Just tell us how it happened."

"I stayed over after that night and we had breakfast." Richie shrugged as he remembered the details and tried to relay them as best he could whilst he fingered at the hem of his shirt, "He came to work with me that night and had a drink or two and after work, we got drunk again and we… Uh…"

"Had a session of aggressive cuddling?" Ben asked curiously. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him with disdain and abhorrent humor.

"Honestly, Ben." Bill snorted sarcastically as he looked at the beta, "I think the kids these days are calling it a 'bedroom rodeo'."

"Or bandicooting." Beverly amended as she began rolling a cigarette with expert fingers.

"Bonestorming," Mike added next.

"Entangling the lower beards." Richie grinned as he chimed in.

"Getting some stank on the hang down." Bill offered with a wide grin as he looked at Richie, sniggering like a child.

"Hanky panky," Ben added with a blush to his cheeks, sitting up with pride at his running joke.

"Sex." Stan deadpanned simply as he folded his arms, "They had sex."

"God," Richie groaned, "Spoilsport." He smiled sweetly at Stanley's expressionless face before he looked at the rest of his pack, "But yeah, we had sex again and it put him in heat. So, I stayed with him and I figured I'd help him without the sex or something. He was so helpless."

"I know the feeling." Stan mumbled, "Poor kid. How old is he, Rich?"

"Twenty three." Richie rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that the age gap wasn't too severe because he genuinely had no idea, "Only three years apart."

"Okay. Not too bad." Stan looked at Bill, ignoring Richie's relieved sigh, "What do you think, babylove?"

Bill pursed his lips as he slid his hands into his back pockets. Bill looked complacently at Stan and then his gaze trailed over to the other alpha, "What happened then?"

"We had sex while he was in heat and I knotted him." Richie shrugged, "He freaked out and threw a shoe at me."

"Good." Bev muttered under her breath, "I've been meaning to do that. I hope it was a chunky shoe."

"Firstly, it was an Airforce One and it fucking hurt. And, secondly, I told him I wouldn't abandon him but I couldn't stay in San Diego because I had you guys here in LA. So, he took some leave from work to come and see you guys and meet you before he decides what he wants to do."

"That's…" Stan pursed his lips as he fiddled with the strap of his wristwatch, "Actually very responsible. Good for him."

"Thanks for the approval, dad." Richie squinted at Stanley before grinning brightly at Bill, "So, what do you think, alpha? Can he stay?"

"Well, of course, he can stay." Bill answered as though it were obvious, "We can't kick him out. He'll get eaten alive."

"I mean, he already has-"

"Okay!" Bill called out, interrupting Richie again pointedly, "Thank you." Bill looked at the pack when Richie was sufficiently silenced, "Are we okay with Eddie staying if he wants to?"

"Of course." Beverly smiled and looked at everyone, "Right?"

"Obviously." Stan smiled, "It's nice to have another omega here."

"Yeah, I'm in." Mike leaned in and kissed Stan's shoulder chastely.

"Yeah, sure." Ben offered, "He seems lovely."

Richie grinned, "Where is he?"

"I think he's actually having a nap." Stan looked in the direction of Richie's bed, "He was nesting when I left him."

Richie's head lifted at the mention of nesting. He sniffed at the air automatically and leaned over to look at his bedroom, "Really?"

"Yeah. He was asking if he could borrow some stuff for his nest." Stan smiled brightly, "Kinda sweet."

"So, Rich," Bill asked, his voice stern and full of authority. It immediately popped Richie's own alpha bubble. The secondary alpha looked at the pack leader despite the yearning in his chest to join the omega in his nest, "Say Eddie wants to stay with us. Say he quits his job and comes to live with you and have a litter. What then?"

Richie balked, "Well, I… I have my bartending job and money saved up." Richie shrugged, "I just wanna know what he wants to do first and then we'll figure it out. But…"

"But?"

"I won't rely on yous guys." Richie promised earnestly, "Swear tuh fuck."

Bill looked at Stan with a frown and then looked at the pack. They shared an unspoken conversation when Stan looked at Richie.

"I don't mind helping you and Eddie look after your litter, Rich. I don't think any of us would mind it. It's why we're a pack…"

"But?" Richie squinted at them through thick lashes, blue eyes piercing, "What exactly?"

"Litters are expensive, Rich. We've only just gotten our lives sorted." Bill explained as he took a step forward, "So, as much as we can help you… We can't drop everything when you need a babysitter."

Richie looked at his alpha solemnly. He folded his arms, rubbing his fingers over his bicep absentmindedly, "I know that. I can do this."

"Well then," Bill smiled, mollification evident on his face, "We're in."

Richie yowled happily as he rushed his alpha, pulling the tall and lanky Bill into his arms for a bone-crushing hug. Bill wheezed out a laugh, "Missed you, Trashmouth."

"The Trashmouth missed you, too," Richie admitted as he scented his alpha, taking in the heady leathery scent. 

Richie didn’t realize how much he had missed the smells of his pack. The way Bill smelled like old leather, the warm and enticing smell that had almost everyone want to curl up into him. It was so warm somehow. The smell was just right for Bill and everything about it was a real alpha scent. 

Richie pulled Stan into a hug next, squeezing the omega tightly as he scented him, remembering the smell that he always used to pine after when he needed a homey comfort. Richie smelled Stanley’s sweet omega scent, inhaling the gentle jasmine aroma that emanated from Stanley’s throat glands.

“Good to have you back, shithead.” Stan smiled politely, “Although it was great not to have you around telling me that birds are part of the bourgeoisie.”

“Always remember, Staniel.” Richie cupped Stan’s face with both hands, looking into the omega’s hazel eyes, “Birdwatching goes both ways.”

Despite the chortles and giggles from the rest of the group, Stan’s face fluctuated between a smile and disingenuous skepticism, “That’s- That’s vaguely threatening. Thank you, Rich.”

“You’re welcome.” Richie fluffed Stanley’s fringe before he pulled the last third of the threesome into a hug. He smiled brightly at the feel of Mike’s bulky arms around him. He lifted Mike up and spun him around.

“Anything sarcastic for me?” Mike asked as Richie buried his face in Mike’s throat to take in his fresh beta smell. The smell of pine. Pure pine. Not chemical car-cleaner but real forest needles and thick suffocating nature that poured from Mike’s rich chocolate skin. 

“Ah, Homeschool, I could never.” Richie pinched Mike’s cheek, “How’re things going in the beef sandwich?”

“What?”

“Oh, you know,” Richie grinned, “Two slices of white bread.” Richie gestured to a scowling Bill and Stan, “One on either side of a dark side of beef.”

“God, ew.” Beverly griped despite the grin on her face, “Richie, no.”

"Why are you upset?" Mike looked as Beverly, "He called me 'beef'."

Richie smiled as he sauntered across the edge of the table, sliding Beverly's chair back with ease. She yelped in fright at the nonchalant show of strength and watched with wide eyes as Richie practically threw himself over her seductively.

"I missed you, cocktease." Richie threw a hand over his forehead, "Oh, lonely nights without you. A cold bed with no January Embers at my side."

"Oh, fuck off." Beverly laughed, "When have we ever even shared a bed, Rich?"

"That one time…" Richie feigned hurt, "Surely you haven't forgotten our secret love, Bevvie."

"Okay, at first it was funny but now it's not." Ben shoved Richie lightly, "C'mon, that's still my girlfriend."

"She can defend herself, Haystack." Richie grinned as he sat up, still sitting on Beverly's lap. He looked down at her, "Right, Marsh?"

"You have three seconds before I use your balls as a bite-plate, Trashmouth." 

"Feisty." Richie climbed off of the redhead before he pulled her from her chair to embrace her in a tender hug, "Missed it, Marsh."

And it was true. Richie wouldn't admit that he probably missed Beverly most out of the entire group. Her scent and her laugh and everything about her were what tethered him down to Earth most days. They had an undeniable connection that he could and would never be able to explain. He loved her more than any words he could conjure. And over the years, that love had changed from a romantic yearning and sexual frustration into something else. He had no way of explaining it. Sibling bonds weren't strong enough for his liking. 

Although, Richie had no other siblings for comparison. 

He hugged her tightly, ignoring the wave of emotion.

"I have no doubt. Who else is gonna put up with you?" She whispered as she hugged him back, smiling as he brushed his hooked nose over her neck, "Must admit, though, Ben has less grey hair while you're away."

Richie smiled wickedly as he drank in her honeysuckle scent, humming happily to himself as her auburn hair tickled and danced over his face, "Benny-boy Penobscot is fine. He knows our love burned too quickly, Marsh. Nothing more than friends."

"Your wet dreams are overflowing again, Tozier." Bill replied from across the table, "Reign it in before we turn the hose on you."

Richie let go of Beverly and turned to her boyfriend, throwing his arms out as his smile widened, "Ol' Haystack! Bring it in, boy-o!"

Ben stood up, smiling kindly at Richie, as he was also hugged. He let out a grunt at the sheer force of the embrace, letting Richie spin him from side to side.

"Nice to have you back." Ben gasped out. Richie squeezed even tighter, lifting the shorter beta up to keep him in place, "Rich, ow. Gosh-"

"Put him down, Trashmouth." Bill called, "You're gonna damage him."

"I missed my chunky choc chip." Richie admitted as he sniffed his way up Ben's neck, taking in the vanilla smell of the kind beta, "What a guy. What a man. What a pal."

"Rich. Down." Bill ordered a second time, his voice edging onto the border of a command. Richie sighed, his body obeying before he could register. He set Ben down with a smile and saw the way the latter's face was bright red and flustered.

"Sorry, Haystack." Richie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Got overly excited."

"It's okay, Rich." Ben patted Richie's arm before rolling his shoulder gingerly, "I know."

"'S-Scuse me?" A timid voice broke their small reunion. Richie spun around at the voice, feeling a tug in his stomach and a few butterflies surge forth. They all turned to see Eddie peering from around the corner of the hallway, big brown eyes wide and shy.

"Eds…" Richie smiled as he stretched an arm out toward his pregnant omega, "Come and meet the pack. They're all fuckin' amped that you're here."

"They- They are?" Eddie stepped around from the wall, his voice less quiet and almost intrigued at the thought. He rushed over to Richie and held on to the alpha's body like an anchor, eyes still on the rest of the group.

"Of course!" Richie answered as though it should have been obvious. He pulled Eddie closer, "You already met the other omega. That's Stan the man. The resident Jew and bird aficionado. Take a bow, Rabbi Uris."

Stan gave a small bow of his head as he smiled at Eddie. Eddie returned the gesture with a tiny wave of his hand, taking in the lean and graceful omega in beige slacks.

"That's his mate. Our loyal and most fierce alpha." Richie gestured with a long arm at the tall ginger, "Our Billiam, Bill, William. Prestige author of two really shit books as well the go-to man for obligatory sniffs on any questionable dairy products, mind you. He puts the D in Denbrough and in Stanley-"

"Beep beep, Ruh-Richie."

Eddie giggled behind his hand as he looked at Bill's impatient glare toward Richie. Bill smiled down at Eddie with a playful but wise glint in his aqua eyes.

"N-Nice to meet you, Eddie," Bill whispered and gave Eddie a small wink as he wrapped a long arm around Stan to squeeze his waist.

"Next in the relationship. The side of beef to make you queef. The arm of the farm. The dark candy who's good at a handy-" 

"Richie!" The entire group called in unison, a wave of disgust thrown out toward the tall alpha who merely laughed in response. Richie looked at Eddie with a grin and then at Mike, his gaze softening to one of bona fide admiration.

"One of the best and gentlest people you could ever meet, Eds." Richie looked to his left, "Mike Hanlon."

"Congratulations, Eddie." Mike stepped forward and took Eddie's hand in both of his, shaking it gently, "You glow."

Eddie's cheeks went a soft pink as he smiled involuntarily at Mike. His voice was soft and sweet like caramel and it had Eddie's chest ache with a need to always be around the dark-skinned man, "Thank you."

"The female in the group, Eds, but somehow not the most feminine," Richie grinned at Beverly, "The next Gucci and Westwood, she's both regal and real hood. The redhead who wants me dead." Richie looked at Beverly's playful scowl, "Miss Marsh, take a bow for Eddie."

"Hi, Eddie." Beverly smiled from her seat at the table as she took a drag of her cigarette, rolling the slim stick between her fingers, "Beverly."

"I like your bracelet." Eddie whispered, his eyes on the polished rose quartz around her wrist, "Love and peaceful healing."

She smiled in response and instinctively went to touch the pink stones of all shapes, "You should get one. I can find you a nice one if you like."

"Hey, hey. Don't indoctrinate my omega into your witchcraft mumbo-jumbo." Richie held Eddie closer, almost shielding him, "I'm fuckin' watching you, Elvira."

"Hey." Eddie scowled up at Richie, "That's not very nice."

"Wh-" Richie gasped down at Eddie in astonished disbelief as he wiggled from the alpha's arm "Really?"

"Even if that's not her religious beliefs, why would you mock them? They're someone's beliefs." Eddie folded his arms as he stepped aside to look at Richie, "Apologize."

"For the-fuck what, exactly?"

"For being an insensitive asshat."

"How about we compromise and I don't apologize?" Richie offered simply. Eddie's scowl darkened.

"Richie, it isn't funny. You went too far."

"Handjobs and queefs were okay to you but I say crystals are bullshit and that's where you draw the line?" Richie asked incredulously, "Are you for real?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Eddie put his hands on his hips, anger unable to be quelled, "Say you're sorry."

"Or what?"

"Do you really wanna find out?" Eddie challenged simply. Richie stared down at Eddie for a long second before relenting. He looked across at Beverly, his entire face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace.

"Sorry, Bev."

"I'm used to it by now, Rich. It's been over a decade or so." She waved a hand before a smile spread on her cherry lips, "I am pretty glad to have someone around who puts you in your place, though."

"He'll fit in just fine." Ben smiled and looked at Eddie, "I'm Ben, by the way."

"And you see what you did?" Richie looked at Eddie with a contemptible upturn of his pouty lips, "You sidetracked me and I didn't even get to give Haystack his own intro."

Ben lifted both hands, "Believe me, I'm okay with that."

"But it was the best one." Richie pouted, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a small sulk. He looked down at his bright yellow shoes, avoiding their gazes.

"Nice to meet you, Ben." Eddie smiled back politely. He looked at Richie, "What I wanted to ask before you interrupted me…" Eddie pulled his tongue out at Richie and turned to look at Bill, "Thank you."

"F-For what?" Bill sputtered in reply, as surprised by the sudden kindness thrown his way.

"For letting me stay here for however long." Eddie shrugged, "It's an enormous imposition on you and your pack and I-"

"Don't." Bill cut him off with a smile, "You're family now, Eds."

"Only I call him 'Eds'." Richie scoffed.

"No one died and made you Queen Sheba, dickhead." Stan retorted simply, earning a middle finger from Richie.

"Eat my dick, dyke."

Bill scowled at Richie and took Eddie aside, letting Stan and Richie fling insults at each other. Eddie watched Stanley and Richie curse each other out in both English and Yiddish. He looked at Bill with concern.

"Don't worry about them." Bill smiled, "They love each other more than they care to admit. Like brothers. They've known each other for over twenty years." 

"Wow." Eddie smiled at Richie and then back at Bill as his dark brows turned down into an upheaval of anxiety, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"You're part of the family now. If you want to be. You're with Rich and so is your litter." Bill steered Eddie to a nearby armchair and helped him sit. Eddie's slightly belly bump was about the size of a cantaloupe at four weeks.

"Okay, but-"

"Look," Bill crouched down beside the fretting omega, clearly smelling the apprehension coming from his scent, "I know you've come all the way out here and you're probably really scared because of all of this."

"I guess…"

Bill nodded, "I can't begin to uh-understand how you feel right now and I won't ever because I'm not an omega. But…" Bill inhaled, "I have an omega. And as an alpha, I knew that Richie would one-day buh-bring home a mate and that they would have a litter. Didn't know who or when but we all became a p-pack with that knowledge in heart."

"Really?"

"It's about making your own family, Eds." Bill smiled, "And Richie has made one of his own with you. And that family will be a part of ours. Just because he's extended the family of his own doesn't mean that you need to be buh-banished to do it yourself."

Eddie smiled down at his lap, processing Bill's words. He glanced up at Richie from under his lashes to see Beverly consoling a verbally wounded Richie and Stan nursing a rather heavy glass of red wine. He snickered lightly and looked at Bill.

"This isn't a normal family, is it?" 

"Not even close." Bill's smile was indubitable as it made his Prussian blue eyes sparkle, "But it's one of the best."

"I can tell." Eddie looked to see Mike holding Stan from behind, swaying with him slowly as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. He looked at Bill, "You're mated to Stanley?"

"I am." Bill nodded, "And Mike."

"Are Mike and Stan mated to each other?"

"Not yet." Bill looked at them, "I don't know if they will. They're happy with me being the middle link between them. I know they love each other, though."

Eddie looked at the mate marks on Bill's neck, one on each side, and looked at the single marks on Stan and Mike's neck. He nodded and looked at Beverly and Ben.

"Are they together?"

"They are." Bill smiled, "Ben's loved her for a long time. Since the start of high school." 

"Wow," Eddie whispered. He paused for a second as his eyes roved over Beverly and her large bespectacled lap dog, "Is it just me or does Richie-?"

"Don't worry about that." Bill could sense Eddie's sudden envy flare up, seeing the way his head would tilt and his scent would sour. Eddie looked at Bill with wide eyes, "I can smell the anxiety on you."

Eddie's entire face went red and he grimaced, "God, I'm not used to that."

"To what?"

Eddie looked up guiltily, "I'm not used to having a scent. I was on blockers for years and I got told to go off them when I got pregnant." Eddie fidgeted nervously, "I'm not used to my mood being evident in my smell."

"Look," Bill sighed, "He did like Bev a long, long time ago. Everyone did. Even I did." Bill nodded when he saw Eddie's wide eyes, "But her heart is with Ben and everyone's found their own happiness. Richie and Bev are all talk. I don't think Richie would ever consider doing half the things he jokes about."

Eddie looked at the way Richie had draped himself over Beverly's legs, sitting across her lap as he spoke to Ben about Star Trek. The omega looked at Bill again, chewing on a piece of skin on his bottom lip.

"Trust me, omega. Richie Tozier may be a pig by mouth but he's a parakeet by heart." Bill smiled. Eddie's eyebrows furrowed again at the strange comment. Bill let out a small laugh, "Oh God, listen to me talking about animals. That's Mike and Stan's fault."

"Did you call Richie a parakeet?"

"Parakeets are one of the most mate-faithful animals in the world." Bill retold confidently, "They find a mate and stay with them for the rest of their lives."

Eddie's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow. That's…"

"Really lame, I know." Bill chuckled as he looked down at his hands, still in a crouched position beside the red velvet armchair.

Eddie shook his head vehemently, "I thought it was adorable. And really interesting."

"You and my husband's are going to get along swimmingly." Bill gushed as he stood up, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks."

"Are you done stealing him from me, Big Bill?" Richie drawled from his perch on Beverly, "I'm already bored."

"Thanks," Ben grumbled under his breath as Richie climbed off of Beverly's lap. Bill looked down at Eddie with a smile.

"He's all yuh-yours." 

"Actually…" Eddie got up, "I was kind of hoping I could…" He trailed off as he rolled his words around for a moment, "Could I use your pool? I really wanna go for a swim."

"Well, we were all going to eat brunch outside at the veranda table." Beverly smiled, "Kind of like a welcome home meal for Richie." She gestured to the table outside, "If you wanna swim then go ahead."

Eddie's entire essence seemed to glow at the prospect of being in the water. He practically pranced right past Richie and out of the large glass doors into the backyard. Everyone turned to watch him as he walked up to the edge of the pool and set a foot into the water.

Eddie smiled and climbed in, standing on the top step with a wide smile on his lips. He stepped in further, the crystal blue hitting his knees.

Richie looked at his pack and then at Eddie again, adjusting his glasses, "Fuckin' weirdo."

"Shows what you know." Stan snorted as he took a sip of his wine, "Omegas love water. It's connected to the moon and the tides and shit, Trashmouth. Connected to our heat cycles and our reproduction." 

"Oh?" Richie looked back to see that Eddie had already shed his shirt and was in the pool, wading around with the water rippling around his freckled shoulders, "Dope."

"He'll probably be in there a lot now that he's pregnant. It's like a safety thing, I guess." Stan shrugged, "A lot of omegas actually give birth in the water because of it."

"Good to know." Richie trailed off, watching Eddie float through on his back, his hands over his bump, his eyes closed and content.

"He's cute." Beverly smiled as she looked outside, "I like him."

"So do I." Mike added, "He knows how to take on Wild Thang over here, too. Bonus." At that comment from the beta, Richie flipped Mike off, sticking his tongue out.

"Rich!" Eddie called as he stood up. The alpha looked back outside at the mention of his name. Eddie smiled and held his arms out, "Come in here."

Richie could feel all eyes on him, burning gazes as his stomach flipped and flopped much like the choppy seas he loathed.

"Uh… N-Not right now, Spaghetti." Richie called back nervously, his heart practically palpating at the thought of being in the water, "You relax. I'll catch you next time, yeah?"

Eddie's smile dropped a fraction at the response but he didn't argue. He gave Richie an understanding nod and went back to swimming through the water. Richie looked at his packmates and their varying gazes of disapproval and intrigue.

"Are you planning on telling him why?" Bill asked as he folded his arms. Richie swallowed hard as he looked at the swimming pool and back at his alpha.

"No. Yes. Yes. I- Fuck off." Richie hissed before he turned to skulk down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should tell him," Stan commented simply as he leaned against the door. Richie was laying on his recently stripped bed, staring up at the ceiling with a hand tucked behind his head. Stan looked at the alpha and at the nest that Eddie had made in the corner.

Richie ignored Stan's statement as he put a foot over the other and crossed his ankles.

"Rich, think about it." Stan remained against the doorframe, knowing that he wasn't about to step foot in Richie's territory unwelcomed, "He's a pregnant omega who wants to surround himself with water. Sooner or later he's going to want you to join him in the water. What are you going to say, exactly?"

"I'll run away like I just did." Richie smiled, "Look how well it just went down."

"Rich…" Stanley sighed as he folded his arms, his hazel eyes brimmed with concern, "You can't do that. He's going to be the bearer of your litter, you can't lie and hide from him."

"Course I can. Worked for my parents." Richie replied sarcastically before he sat up with a dramatic sigh, "Fuck."

"You know I'm right." Stan muttered as he ran his hands over the front of his shirt, "Tell him."

"I can't…" Richie looked down, "He- He wouldn't have a litter with me if he knew."

"That's…" Stan took a tentative step into Richie's room, making sure that it was okay to be in there. Stan pursed his lips, "Rich, you were young. We all were. He can't fault you for a mistake."

"Stanley," Richie looked up as he adjusted his glasses, "I can't."

"Maybe not now." The beta shrugged, "But you have to. You can't hide something like that from your omega."

"I guess." Richie sat up and looked out of the window to see Eddie still floating in the pool, his head and arms resting on an inflatable toy with his eyes closed as though he were asleep, "I'm glad he's here."

"Please tell him." Stan sighed, "You weren't the only one affected by it."

"But I have to tell him because it was my fault, right?" Richie snapped suddenly, turning his glare onto Stan who instantly took a step back, "That's what you're saying, right? You guys were all affected by what happened but because I was the one who fucked up, I have to tell him?"

Stan cowered, submitting against the hallway wall as he bared his neck. He didn't reply, merely staring at the floor as he tried to take in a quiet breath.

"I don't fucking need your pariah, Uris." Richie snarled, "Go jump on a knot."

Stan ran down the hallway faster than Richie had seen in a long time. He growled heatedly, slamming the door behind him. He knew Stan was upset and that he had definitely hurt him. He also knew that he would apologize later. Right now, he was furious and laden with guilt.

How dare Stan bring up something that had happened almost thirteen years ago? Who gave him the right to dredge up the feelings that Richie fought so hard to bury.

Richie flipped back down onto the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress with his head buried in his hands. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw flashes and strobes of blue and red. It was a disconcerting fireworks show just for him and he hated it.

He looked up and jumped with a start when he saw Eddie leaning against the window from outside, looking at him.

"Jesus fuck, Eds." Richie put a hand to his chest, "What the fuck?"

"I heard yelling." Eddie mumbled and tried his best to act nonchalant, "I heard you yelling."

"Oh." Richie looked away, "I suppose you would hear it."

"Is it something you wanna talk about, Rich?" Eddie asked as he wiped his hand down over his face to chase a few droplets from his hair.

"Yes." Richie mulled the idea over in his head for a second before meeting Eddie's eyes, "But not now. I'm not… I don't…"

"It's okay." Eddie smiled, "Take your time." He paused before continuing, "Does this have to do with you not wanting to swim?"

"You caught that?" Richie asked with a blatant chagrin.

Eddie chuckled, "You weren't really hiding your displeasure at my request, alpha. It's like I asked you to ass-dive on a pile of Lego."

"If I had to choose, I'd pick the Lego." Richie announced grimly, "I'd cannonball into Legoland if it meant I didn't have to swim."

"And you can tell me about it when you're ready." Eddie finished off with a nod. The determination to please his alpha made Richie almost smile. He leaned over to the open window and bent down to Eddie's head.

"You're cute, Spaghetti. Real cute." Richie whispered before he leaned in to kiss Eddie tenderly. The kiss lasted longer than either had intended but neither wanted to be the one to pull away.

Richie was the one who broke their steadily heating lip lock. He exhaled shakily, trying his best to ignore the aroused scent that was coming from his pregnant omega. He bit his lip as fixed his glasses.

"You should go and swim if you like." Richie cleared his throat, "I'm gonna have some breakfast or something."

Eddie preened at the idea, "Yes, alpha." He turned away and walked back to the pool.

"Hey, Eds," Richie called, stopping Eddie as he got knee-deep in the water. Eddie turned to look back at the alpha through the window. Richie smiled, "I like the nest."

Eddie's entire face went bright pink before it lit up with a smile. He looked away with a bashful grin and ignored the catcalls from Beverly and Bill who were sitting nearby and had clearly overheard. Eddie turned away from Richie and dove back into the water to get out of prying eyes.

Richie walked out of his bedroom in a better mood and walked down the hall. He went outside to the wooden picnic bench where his pack was sitting and parked himself down on one of the seats at the head of the table.

Richie looked over to see Stan staring at his orange juice avidly. The omega had completely frozen ever since Richie had reappeared.

"Hey." He leaned in towards Stan, "Kooks, I'm sorry I snapped. You were trying to get me to see reason and I panicked."

"Okay." Stanley whispered quietly and glanced up at Richie, "I shouldn't have pushed. I just don't want you to hurt him."

"I won't," Richie promised and held his large hand out to Stan. The omega held his hand out, palm up in Richie's, and let Richie scent his wrist slowly. Stanley instantly calmed at the touch, deflating in his seat as the secondary alpha took in his sweet smell.

"I'm glad you two have made up." Bill smiled, "He does have a point though, Rich."

"I know." Richie set Stan's hand back down once he had gotten his fill. He turned to look at the pack leader, his chest chasm cracking wide open when he saw the hurt on Bill's face, "I-I will tell him. I swear. I won't…" Richie swallowed hard and looked down, unable to keep Bill's gaze, "I will tell him."

"Either you do or I do," Bill spoke calmly. Richie knew it was a thinly veiled threat if he ever heard one. No one else could intimidate Richie Tozier as much as Bill Denbrough.

Except maybe their old high school bully.

That was different though.

Richie looked at Bill with admiration and reverence. He looked up to Bill and looked at the alpha as though he were a god on a pedestal. Richie had never felt so lucky in his life to be able to call William Denbrough his best friend.

Richie, however, felt polarity in comparison to their old bully. Henry Bowers from Derry, Maine. The muscular hick with a blond mullet and a switchblade that was solely responsible for almost every anxiety and developmental neuroses that Richie had grown into. That they had all grown into. Henry had targeted every single person in Richie's pack from elementary school all the way up until they had left their dirty hometown.

He was a faded memory now. He starred in nightmares and Vietnam flashbacks and little else for the group of losers. They knew better than to let him occupy their head if he wasn't paying rent.

"Guess what I learned while you were away, Rich?" Beverly spoke up, leaning into Richie with a devilish grin as she bit into a strawberry. He eyed her, squinting at the expression on her face that he didn't trust an inch.

"Oh yeah?" Richie asked as he poured himself a glass of apple juice, "Share your learnings, Bev."

"Your last name," Beverly smiled, "It comes from South West England, I believe. It's from carding wool with a thing called 'teasel'."

Richie eyed her, trying to quell his piqued curiosity, "Okay?"

"It's from the Middle English word 'tōsen' as well." Her grin spread wider, "It means 'to tease'."

"Funny," Richie mumbled sarcastically, taking a sip of his juice.

"Okay but Stanny and I found something else out, too." Beverly looked at Stan with appraisal, "Your first name is Richard, which has a nickname of 'Dick'."

Richie sighed and looked at her frustratedly, his shoulders dropping, "Yes? So?"

"Your name," Beverly could barely get out in between fits of giggles, "It's literally Dick Teaser."

Bill snorted violently into his glass, spraying water all over his face. He coughed, wiping his hand on his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter. Mike and Ben were grinning at Richie in silence. Stanley was sitting smugly in his chair, clearly very proud of his discovery. Beverly was howling with short bursts of laughter as if it were the first time she'd ever heard the joke.

Richie was sour-faced in his chair, running his finger over the rim of his glass. He didn't make eye contact with any of his packmates.

"Oh, what? You can dish it out but can't take it?" Bill asked in a jeering croon from across the table as though speaking to a child, "For shame, Dick Tease."

Beverly cackled all over again, her head thrown back. Richie folded his arms as he sunk into his chair, looking away, "You guys suck."

"Oh, c'mon." Beverly sniffed, wiping a stray tear, "You know we love you."

"Yeah." Stan put his hand on Richie's knee, "Who doesn't love… A good… Tease." He snorted lightly, trying to stifle his own laughter. Bill had turned crimson in the face as he tried to calm down. Even Mike was now looking elsewhere to try and hide the humor on his face.

"Fuck all you guys, man." Richie sniffed, looking over at Eddie in the pool, "I'll go fuck myself then."

"Okay. Okay." Beverly cleared her throat, "We're done."

"Yeah. We didn't know you'd get all stroppy and throw a hissy fit." Stan smiled, "Bev actually thought you'd get a good kick out of it."

"Why, exactly? My name literally means 'Dick Tease'." Richie looked at the redhead to his right, "How am I missing the joke in that?"

"I mean if you think about it…" She exhaled calmly, "You were meant to be gay before you realized it. Your name was meant for you. No one else."

Richie rolled his tongue against the back of his teeth slowly, "I guess. That's kinda cool."

"But you're not a dick tease, though." Bill offered from the other end of the table, "Right guys?"

"No, no." A chorus of agreement went around the table as they shook their heads, "Besides," Bill cleared his throat, "Most dick teasers are on the receiving end. I don't think that's Richie's forte."

Richie felt his cheeks flush as eyes glued to him suddenly. He rolled his eyes, trying to disarm the conversation away from what he's had in his ass, "I'm an alpha. I give. I don't take."

"Bill's an alpha." Mike gestured to his mate, "He's openly stated he's not a one-way street."

"God." Richie grimaced at the thought of his pack leader being railed, "On that note, my appetite has fucked off for the next hour." He stood up, hands still on the table as he looked at his entertained friends, "Enjoy your feast, you horndogs."

Richie climbed from his seat, stealing a sausage link, and went towards the swimming pool. He sat himself down in the shade of a nearby tree with his legs crossed. He leaned in, carefully avoiding the pool water, and held the sausage out for his omega.

"I'm not a fucking dolphin, shithead." Eddie scoffed as he came to the edge of the pool and lifted himself up, arms on the concrete rim.

"Do you want the damn sausage or not, shit stain?"

Eddie grinned silently and opened his mouth, letting Richie feed him. He chewed gratefully, his big brown eyes on the alpha with intent curiosity.

"You weren't this snippy when we were in San Diego." Eddie commented, "You pack really get under your skin."

Richie looked over to see them laughing over their food, chatting amongst themselves. He looked back at Eddie with a small shrug, "They mean well. Most times. They like to fuck with me and I guess while I was away, they build it up in surplus."

Eddie nodded understandingly as Richie fed him another bite. He chewed obediently, kicking his legs languidly through the water against the wall of the pool.

"If you're gonna be in here for a while, I suggest some sunblock. It's almost midday and the Cali sun is gonna fuck you up." Richie pursed his lips, "Y'know… I don't want you hurt or anything."

"Is this a caring side to Richie Tozier?" Eddie tilted his head, "Interesting. I haven't seen him very much."

"Hey." Richie scoffed indignantly, "I care about you. Asshole."

"I didn't say you didn't, meathead." Eddie shot back, "But it's nice to see it come out without you forcing it. Like, you're aware I'm carrying your litter so you make sure I'm okay. But then sometimes it happens without you realizing." Eddie floated back through the water with a smile, "It's nice."

"It's instinct." Richie tried to reason with himself as well as the omega in the water, "Even when I'm not aware, part of me is."

"Good to know."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a question?" Beverly asked as she turned to look at Richie that night. They were sitting at the very same picnic table together, smoking a cigarette each. They never smoked inside for sheer common courtesy in regards to their pack.

"Go on."

"Who…" She exhaled calmly and looked at the glowing embers at the end of her cigarette, "Who popped your cherry and when was it?"

Richie's eyes widened at the invasive query. Not that it was too personal per se but just unexpected, "Yowza, Marsh. What a question."

"C'mon, tell. I'll tell you mine." She grinned and nudged him with her elbow. Richie rolled his eyes, "Okay fine. You know it was Ben. Sue me."

"I didn't say a damn thing, Miss Marsh." Richie chuckled as he took a drag of his cigarette, "If you must know, I lost my virginity to an omega about…" Richie counted quickly in his head, "Ten years ago."

"Who was it?" She leaned in, her blue eyes sparkling with devilish intrigue.

"No one you know." Richie stated firmly, "Besides, we made a promise not to tell."

"You…" she frowned, "That's a weird promise to make. If it's no one I know then why make a promise to him not to tell us? Unless we do know him or her. Who is it, Rich?"

"No one." Richie urged as a blush crept into his cheeks. He took in another drag of his cigarette, exhaling the blue cloud into the night air, "Please drop it."

"Omegas are pretty rare." Beverly frowned, "Ten years ago we were still in Derry. Even fewer omegas in Derry." Her eyebrows knitted even tighter, "And even fewer would be omegas that would wanna sleep with you. I mean, the only omega we knew was-" Richie flinched as she cut herself off mid-sentence. Her eyes widened to saucers as she stopped, her mouth opening with a small gasp. She turned to look at him, leaning in, "Rich? Was it Stan?"

Richie blew a raspberry, "Oh please." His heart hammered in his chest as his cheeks grew ruddier. He took a last drag on his cigarette, "As if I'd do that dickhead."

"Rich…"

Richie shook his head, "It was someone else. Someone you don't know. It wasn't an omega. I lied."

"You lied." She repeated as she looked at him with intense scrutiny. Richie stubbed his cigarette out in the glass ashtray, avoiding her unwavering gaze as he spat a string of internal curses at himself.

"I lied." He turned to look at her, "What does it matter anyway?"

"I was just curious if you ever experienced another omega besides Eddie." Beverly killed her own cigarette idly, "I know you've slept with a few other people but as far as I remember, you stuck to betas."

"Yeah." Richie shrugged, "To avoid… Babies. And stuff."

"Well, you successfully fucked that up." She grinned at him as she turned to look at him head-on, "What was it like with Eddie? Was it just the one time while he was in heat or more than once?"

"It was…" Richie sighed as his stomach churned with intense knots at the memory, "God, Bev, it was fucking awesome."

She let out a giggle and leaned in to whisper, "Please, tell me fucking everything. I love this."

Richie eyed her wickedly, "We had sex that first time and it put him right into his heat. I said I was gonna leave because he asked me to, right? And I wasn't gonna be a dick about it-"

"But you totally wanted to stay, right?"

"Oh my God, yes." Richie groaned before he let out a small laugh, "I don't think I ever wanted anything more in my whole damn life."

"Even more than that Optimus Prime figurine I got you last year?"

Richie nodded shamefully, "I'd have sold my soul to stay."

"What happened then?"

"He locked himself in his room and I could hear him crying and just…" Richie vehemently shook his head, "It fucking killed me to hear him. He was in so much pain."

"It's like cramps." She nodded, "I definitely get it. Poor baby."

"And I was packing up my shit- Literally running around like a headless fucking chicken, mind you. The more he cried, the more it smelled and the more I was about to explode."

"I've never felt that." She replied in a soft whisper, her voice turning somber, "I dunno if I'm relieved or not. Like," She turned to look at Richie, "I'm glad I don't have to experience that kind of unquenchable need but I've always wondered what it's like being an alpha or omega for that reason, y'know?"

"It sucks sometimes. You don't always have control." Richie looked down, "It can be difficult."

"So, what happened next?"

_Richie ran around Eddie's living room, stuffing every article of clothing that belonged to him into his backpack. He could hear the broken and aching whines and sobs coming from Eddie's bedroom. Each pitchy moan had Richie stop or sputter. He had never experienced an omega in heat before and he wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he'd smelled Stan many times before when he would go into heat but he would always keep himself locked up with Bill and Mike for a week._

_And this smell was different. Stan's smell definitely did get Richie riled up. He was an alpha, he couldn't resist the smell of an omega in heat, no matter who they were. But Eddie's smell was something so much more potent and it affected Richie in an even worse way. When Stan went into heat, his smell was still fit-to-breed but there was a warning bite to it. It was the smell of a mated omega._

_In high school Biology, their teacher likened it to a spider using its venom to ward off other spiders to its prey. A smell that told other spiders to back off from what didn't belong to them._

_Same thing._

_Richie could smell Stan's thickly musky smell but it always had a battery acid undertone that only he, as an alpha, could smell. It made his whole face scrunch despite the small twist of lust in his stomach._

_Eddie didn't have that bite. Eddie was unmated. Eddie was unbred and ripe in every way. Like a perfect peach. Richie's mouth filled with saliva at the thought. He rolled his head on his shoulders, shaking the thought from his head._

_His entire body had broken into a wave of sweat and heat as though he were dancing over an open flame. His heart was pounding in his chest, thumping violently against his ribs to the point that he was sure his heart would leap out his throat. His eyes were slowly losing focus and his legs were growing weak. He also couldn't ignore the raging erection in his shorts._

_"Hey, Eds?" He called as he zipped his backpack up, "I'm gonna go! I left you some water and a sandwich on the counter!"_

_Richie spun on his heels and all but speed-walked to Eddie's front door. He got into the hallway when he heard the door open behind him. He froze with his hand on the doorknob as everything around him slowed. His heart rate picked up as the rest of the world turned to slow motion. The hair on the back of his neck and arms stood up as a heavy flush washed his chest. His pupils dilated almost entirely, taking over the beautiful ocean blue of his irises like a hunting cat._

_The intense smell of blackcurrant and desperation hit his nose and his senses. It made his vision flash for a moment, switching from his usual sight to a distorted red fuzz over everything. Like a weird primal filter. He shook his head._

_He heard the soft panting behind him and his head whipped over his shoulder to see Eddie leaning against the door in his boxers and nightgown, both items clinging to his drenched body. His brown eyes hooded and unfocused as they looked in Richie's general direction. Eddie's cheeks were bright red, his pupils also blown wide._

_"Stay." Eddie croaked out, his voice was almost completely silent. The single word was more than enough to crumble Richie's resolve. His backpack dropped from his hand with a dull thud on the floor. He exhaled shakily as he looked at Eddie. The omega winced and clutched the doorframe. He glanced up at Richie again, letting out a pitiful whimper, "Alpha, please."_

_Richie crossed the distance between them in an instant, rough instinct taking the omega back into his bedroom. Richie pulled Eddie's navy gown from his shoulders and let it fall before he pulled his own shirt off. He took Eddie in his arms and held the omega against him, their skin contact had Eddie instantly melt._

_Richie buried his head in Eddie's neck, scenting him, easing the omega out of the wrought anxiety that came with his heat. Eddie slowly stopped trembling where he stood, rubbing his face in Richie's neck._

_Richie looked at the nest that Eddie had made over his bed and he nodded, turning Eddie to guide him toward the bed. He was impressed by the creation of the small fort-like nest of blankets. He had even bought himself a metal frame to post over the bed for the blankets to lay over like a tent._

_Eddie pulled his boxers down with a shaky shove before he climbed into his nest at the foot at the bed. Richie went pink in the face when he saw just how profusely Eddie was leaking and how it had dripped onto the wooden floor in his wake._

_Eddie peered out curiously at the alpha that hadn't moved. Richie remained where he was, staring at the nest curiously._

_"Do you…" Eddie bit his lip, "You can come in, y'know."_

_Richie’s eyes widened at the invitation. He looked at the nest again and at Eddie, "Are you sure, Eds? I mean… It's yours. Your safe space."_

_"I want you in it." Eddie urged, "Please."_

_Richie nodded, his chest puffing with primal pride at the invitation to an omega nest. He'd never even been inside one before and some sordid part of him was absolutely enthralled at the idea that he was good enough. Richie slipped himself out of his shorts and kicked them aside, all the while noticing how Eddie's lusting gaze lingered on his dick for a second longer than normal._

_Of course, Eddie had seen it. Hell, he'd rode it not twelve hours ago but this was different. They were both different now in such a basic and instinctual situation that it couldn't be unnoticed. Eddie had even openly told Richie just how much he enjoyed and admired the sheer girth and length to Richie's alpha-sized dick. Richie had laughed it off and told Eddie it was just his omega-fueled brain that was talking for him. Maybe there was definitely a truth to that statement now that he stood in front of the practically salivating, breed-ready wolf._

_Richie pushed the blanket aside as he slid into the nest apprehensively. The entire dark encasing of blankets was warm and it smelled like desperation. Eddie pushed Richie over onto his back before he climbed onto Richie's hips, grinding against him. The alpha let out a low howl, his head back into the pillows as his thick claws grew from his fingertips to rip into the fabric of the sheets beneath him._

"Wait," Beverly broke Richie off from his story, "Are you for real? You started shifting?"

"Almost…" Richie admitted, "Fucked up his sheet, though."

"Jesus. I don't think I've ever Shifted during sex." She mumbled and looked at Richie, "Maybe I'm not doing it right?"

"I don't think it's something that happens to everyone." Richie shrugged, "We were running in pure instinct by then. I don't even think I knew my own name, Bev."

"Jesus."

"Should I continue?"

"Please, God, yes."

_Eddie yowled brokenly, his shoulders slumping as his hands splayed out over Richie's chest, his hips still moving voraciously. Richie gripped one of Eddie's hips with a clawed hand to still him, panting as his eyes glowed a brilliant red in the darkness._

_Eddie yelped at the sight, clearly, he hadn't been expecting Richie to have started Shifting. He leaned down, licking a slow and deliberate stripe over the alpha's cheek as he slid himself along Richie's length. The alpha lifted Eddie's hips up as his free hand wrapped around the base of his dick, lining himself up against Eddie's slick hole._

_Eddie didn't even sputter or pause before he slid himself down, crying out as he took Richie's dick almost halfway in one swift push._

_"Fuck." Richie gasped as an exquisite wave of pleasure shot through his body, resonating in his stomach and chest like hot coals. He panted, lifting his hips up to accommodate the omega._

_Eddie was whining and whimpering under his laden breaths, huffing and keening as he sat himself down squarely on Richie, taking his every inch. Richie could swear that Eddie hadn't even wasted a single second before he was moving again, lifting himself up and down quickly, urgently._

_Richie yelped out at the pace Eddie had set for himself, bouncing with rapid urgency as short moans fell from between his clenched teeth. Richie was about to stop the omega, put his hands on his hips to slow him down when Eddie cried out again, coming with a quick burst all over them both._

_The shivers and shudders around Richie were enough to make him see stars, the tight heat encasing his length only gushed with more sweet slick to drench his thighs and hips. Eddie slowed for a moment as he trembled, circling his hips slowly._

_Richie snarled up at the omega, digging his nails into Eddie's skin. His claws had gone back down, his eyes had returned to their usual blue and even his teeth had shrunk back._

_"Alpha." Eddie whispered, "So good. So full."_

_Richie keened at the soft words before he lifted Eddie up and off of his dick. The omega exclaimed unhappily at the empty feeling. He turned to look at Richie with wide eyes before the alpha pushed Eddie over onto his stomach. Eddie preened against the sheets, lifting his hips as Richie sat on his knees between the omega's thighs._

_Eddie whined desperately, lifting his hips as he presented himself to the alpha. Richie ran his hands over Eddie's thighs and over his ass, kneading the plump flesh with his fingers as a low growl bubbled in his chest. Eddie instantly submitted to the sound, his eyes glowing blue in the semidarkness. He arched his back, swaying his hips back and forth slowly, enticing the alpha._

_Richie snarled softly as he wrapped a hand around his slick-soaked length and lined himself back up. He pushed in with a quick snap of his hips and let out a guttural moan at the intensity of every single feeling. The sounds that Eddie made beneath him, the eaves of fire in his stomach, the way his heart kept pounding against his chest._

_Eddie's own body rolled with its own ebb and flow of pleasure. He crooned in complete gibberish against the sheets as he gripped them with tight fists._

_Richie pushed in all the way to the hilt before he lay his body down against the omega, one arm around Eddie's hips to keep him close and still. Richie rocked his hips down into Eddie, hearing him moan._

_"Such a good omega." Richie purred against the outer shell of Eddie's ear, "So warm and wet."_

_"Uh-huh." Eddie nodded fervently, "All for you."_

_"I want more, Eddie-baby." Richie crooned softly, grinding his hips down, hearing the shaky gasp in Eddie's throat, "I want all of it. All of you."_

_"A-All?" Eddie breathed as he tried to rock his hips back against Richie. The alpha began to kiss and suck over Eddie's neck, dragging his teeth over the sickly sweet scent._

_"Let go, Eddie. Don't think. Stop…" Richie's lips brushed against the omega’s ear and made him shudder, "Stop trying to be in control. You don't need to be. I've got you. I'm gonna fix it. Alpha's gonna make it better."_

_Every single one of those words dripped with lustful promise. Every single one of those words was true. Richie knew he would make it better even if he didn't try. It was natural, instinctual that an alpha would make an omega feel better._

_Eddie whined at Richie's words. Richie knew it wouldn't be so easy to have Eddie let go on his own. Even if he needed it. Which he did._

_Richie pushed Eddie down against the mattress with a large hand over his spine. Eddie whined out at the roughness of the alpha, who then instantly picked up a harsh and ruthless pace of fucking into the omega._

_Eddie didn't scream out as Richie had expected from the usually loud omega, Eddie's mouth dropped open and a small gasp left him at the intense pounding of the alpha. Richie could see Eddie's body tensing and shaking beneath him. He saw the way Eddie's back muscles tautened and tensed under his perfect skin._

_Richie pushed himself, quickening his hips. His claws began to elongate again as they dug into Eddie's hips. He snarled at the red tinge around his vision, looking down at Eddie's slick hole and the way he was practically splitting him in half._

_Each heavy breath from the alpha ended with a growling snarl. He raked his claws down over Eddie's back, leaving red welts in his wake that had Eddie cry out. Richie had Shifted almost entirely, huffing hotly as he fucked the omega, his teeth bared with his canines glinting in the ominous glow of his red eyes._

_Eddie glanced back with a small howl, his brown eyes glowing bright blue as his nails grew and his body began to Shift in response to the alpha's own physical change. Eddie preened as his back arched. He came a second time as his whole body Shifted in its exquisite delectation. His nails weren't as long or vicious as Richie's, his canines and fangs were also smaller and his eyes glowed aqua. His sweaty body lurched and trembled as he released all over the sheets._

_Richie narrowed down against the omega as a sharp hook took over in his lower stomach. He snarled as his knot began to form._

_"Please-" Eddie begged brokenly, "Please, alpha. Need it. Pleasepleaseplease, alpha. Knot. Oh, fuck. Shit-"_

_Richie reached down with a free hand to knot it in Eddie's short hair, pushing his head into the sheets as a growl bubbled in his chest. His body ached with the tension of his chase. He couldn't stop the fire that was burning under his skin. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to stop now already. He could feel a weird logical fragment of his thoughts telling him that his current goal wasn't a good idea. He couldn't remember why. He couldn't focus on anything other than his release and the omega beneath him._

_The smell from Eddie was thick like molasses and it was suffocating them both. Richie’s head spun with a dizzying of colors as he listened to Eddie's disjointed babbles and pleads for his knot._

_"Gonna." Richie panted, "Got you."_

_Eddie moaned again, his hips pushing back to meet the alpha with each stroke as his claws ripped through the sheets._

"Okay but now I have a new question." She chuckled, "Did you guys fuck while you were Shifted?"

Richie went bright red in the face as he looked down, "That's… That's exactly what happened the first time. The only time. I think he got pregnant because we Shifted. Somehow it made it more… Uh-" Richie snapped his fingers, "What's the word?"

"It made it almost easier, right?"

"I think so." Richie nodded as he chewed in a piece of skin on his lip.

"Then what?"

_"Alpha…” Eddie whimpered chokingly, his body wracking with intense sobs as Richie filled him over and over with jackhammer speed. His eyes rolled back into his head as his jaw dropped open. He let out a small cry of pain when Richie’s knot caught against his rim, his body lurching forward to accommodate the pain._

_He pushed back instinctively against the alpha’s knot, grunting through his teeth as he pushed onto Richie. The alpha pulled away with a groan, his own teeth bared at the pain of his knot being pushed against a too-tight obstruction._

_“You want it?” Richie barely managed to spit out, “Want my knot, omega?”_

_“Hurts.” Eddie whimpered pathetically as he tried to grip and grapple behind him for Richie’s skin. His face contorted with pain as a wave of cramps rolled through his body and made him tense and hiss out. He pushed back against the alpha to ease his pain._

_Richie pushed Eddie back down against the bed with one firm hand on his back and the other hand held Eddie’s hip in a vice grip to keep him still. Eddie keened at the rough touch and let Richie push him down before he rutted against him. Eddie cried brokenly at the intensity of the alpha’s sheer brute force. Richie snarled deep and low in his throat as his claws dug deep into Eddie’s hip._

_Richie ignored the fresh blood smell as he shoved himself forward, knotting the omega in one swift push. Eddie screamed out in agony, his body all but gushing an entire waterfall of slick as he took Richie’s knot into his body. Richie filled the omega with his intense load, spilling into Eddie as the sparks of furious heat in his body ran rampant across every nerve ending. The saliva dripped from his lips in thick spools, the natural reaction to the knotting of an omega._

_Eddie came a third time with a wavering shudder, he cried openly with relieved tears spilling into the sheets. The omega heaved into the sheets, rivulets of both his and Richie’s sweat running over his tanned skin. Richie pushed the omega down gently, lapping and sucking at his salty skin._

_“Better?” Richie asked, his voice husky and croaked. He could feel a weird tugging in his lower stomach from his consistent knot that was pushed into Eddie’s hole. Eddie sighed quietly._

_“Thank you.”_

“He thanked you?” She snickered, “Really?”

“I mean, I did help.” Richie grinned, “I helped."

“That’s…” She frowned and looked at Richie pensively, “Rich, I um… I have a question.”

“Shoot.” 

"So… Have you…" She cleared her throat, "How many times have you slept with him since you knocked him up?"

"I, um," Richie looked at his watch, "I should get going. It's late."

"It's nine, Rich. Calm down." She frowned and looked at him and how he looked like a deer stuck in the middle of the road in front of an oncoming set of headlights. She tilted her head, "Why are you avoiding my-" she recoiled a second time, reeling in her question as the reality hit her, "Rich?"

"Yes?"

"Have you slept with him at all since that day? Have you even touched him?"

Richie balked, "If I say yes, can I go?"

"If you say yes, would you be lying to me?" She countered, watching the way Richie winced as though he were slapped, "Why haven't you?"

"I don't… I just-" Richie clenched his fist tightly before relenting with a sigh. He looked at her helplessly, "I don't wanna hurt him, Bev."

"Okay, sure." She nodded, "A valid point. But, think about it this way." She turned and put her hand on his forearm gently, "You guys have crazy will sex for a few days where you're all over each other, right? And then suddenly he's pregnant and a month later, you haven't even touched him? How do you think he's feeling?"

Richie looked up with horror and realization, before a denial set in in his head, "But he hasn't said-"

"Why would he say?" She pursed her lips, "He's an omega. He wants you happy, consequences or his own happiness be damned."

Richie looked over at the window of his bedroom where he could see his bedside lamp on. He could only imagine the omega laying in his nest, curled up in a big t-shirt with his favorite book and a cup of tea made just right. He looked at Beverly with a smile before he got up.

"Where’re you going?"

Richie tucked his cigarettes into his pocket as his smile grew. He looked up at her with a small smile to his pouted lips, "I'm gonna go have sex with my omega."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you've known him for a muh-month?" Bill asked as he looked at Eddie laying in the pool for the second day in a row.

"Around there." Richie shrugged, "Plus-minus." He took a drag on his already half-finished cigarette and exhaled the smoke as he extended his legs out in front of him with one foot over the other, "Why?"

"Has he…" Bill pursed his lips, "Or have you…" He sighed, "Have you experienced the full moon around him yuh-yet?"

Richie openly blanched at the idea. He shook his head, ashing into the ashtray on the armrest of the outdoor sofa they were sitting on, "No. I made sure I was away from him for the night."

"So, he has no idea?" Bill seemed displeased at the idea, "You know the full moon is today, right?"

"I'm fully fuckin' aware, Bill." Richie snarled sarcastically, "I didn't realize. I thought I'd been on edge and bitchy because I'm on the rag."

Bill rolled his eyes, "Coulda fooled me, Muh-Mary."

"Fuck off." Richie stubbed out his cigarette, "I just don't want this. I offered to have him literally stay in a hotel at night but he wouldn't listen."

"Omegas don't experience the full moon as badly as we do. Even the betas have it easier." Bill shrugged, "They don't need to be locked up for the night." Bill paused, "How did you huh-handle the full moon on your own last time, then?"

Richie winced again, "God, I almost died."

_Richie let out a small sigh, a defeated sigh that could have rivaled martyr. He sat in one of the rooms he had rented in the alpha hotel, sitting on the concrete floor._

_When he lived at home with his pack, he had never needed to use an alpha hotel during the full moon. His packhouse was equipped with two rooms in the basement for him and Bill to be locked in during the full moon. Now, however, what with him being away from home, he had no choice. He had been in this place for less than an hour and it already made him feel depressed._

_The walls and floors were bare and devoid of paint or tile because it would be a clear waste of money to try and refurbish walls and floors. Not when once a month, the rooms could potentially be ripped to shreds._

_There were different rooms for different alphas and none of them had windows to let the moonlight in. Depending on the rank of the alpha in their pack, how many packmates they had and how often they've bred, the alpha had varying levels of rage and strength in a full moon._

_Richie had never bred until last week. His mate was just recently pregnant because of their fuck up. Richie hated leaving Eddie alone in his house during a full moon. Eddie was practically sobbing when Richie had to leave._

_He tried to reason with Eddie and explain that he'd rather be separated than accidentally rip Eddie's head off. He knew Eddie felt so vulnerable now that he was alone and that he was unable to hide the scent with blockers._

_Richie had the room booked in advance considering there was a waiting list to get in. He had booked himself in earlier in the evening and here he sat, having one of the beta handlers chain his wrists to the wall._

_Not every room had chains, not every alpha needed to be contained so entirely. And Richie didn't need to be when he was home, he wasn't as strong. But this was different now. He had bred and he had a mate that added to his alpha power so intrinsically that it scared him. He didn't know if it would make a great difference but he didn't want to risk it._

_Alphas who have a mate or a breeding partner tend to pine after them during the full moon when there are lulls in their anger tantrums. It throws all of their emotions out of whack and increases them up to a hundred-and-ten._

_Something that Richie had also never experienced before. The pining of an alpha. The carnivorous want that crawled under his skin with the insatiable urge to breed any nearby anything. He had experienced it before, not personally but firsthand with his pack leader. And it was even worse for Bill because he had two mates._

_Richie could hear Bill howling and scratching at the walls, begging and whimpering with delirium to be let out just to get to them both. Richie did notice that Bill's inner alpha pined more for Stan because he was an omega. Bill's biological instincts overruled his heart and, yes, he did cry for Mike as well, but not as much as he cried for the smell and heat of an omega._

_Richie could hear growls and howls coming from the rooms around him as the night grew steadily later and darker. There were no clocks on the walls, nothing to decorate the rooms except for a steel-framed bed that was bolted to the floor and the shackles that held him._

_He had to sign in all of his possessions and even his shoes, he had to dress in nothing but a shirt and shorts because he knew that if he got out of his restraints, he'd probably rip his clothes to pieces._

_His skin felt tingly and hot, his brain had a fuzz on it that he could only akin to the static of television out of reception. His heart thrummed erratically in his chest. He tugged at the restraints, pulled at his wrists bound to the wall at his sides, growling low under his breath._

_The one and only thing about the full moon that he enjoyed was that his senses were so incredibly heightened that he didn't need his glasses. And thank god for that, because if he had to fork out money every month for a new pair of glasses, he'd be more broke than an ice cube salesman in the Arctic_.

"Well, now you don't have to do that in some strange room." Bill interrupted Richie's story, "You'll be here at home."

"That's the problem." Richie looked down at his hands nervously, "Sure, I'm home now and I feel safer but Eddie's also here now and I'm terrified I break loose and hurt him."

"You won't." Bill assured, "He'll be suh-safe in his room and the rest of the pack know how to control themselves."

"Lucky." Richie pursed his lips, "How do they have control and we don't?"

"They have more self-control than we do. Fewer hormones. And they're buh-buh-betas. The moon doesn't affect them as much because they don't have a cycle, remember?"

"Dicks." Richie mumbled, "All of them."

"You need to be careful." Bill advised, "Your mate is pruh-pregnant now, too."

Richie uttered out a frustrated curse, putting his hands over his eyes, his glasses lifted up onto his forehead, "This is going to be a fucking nightmare, Big Bill."

"You'll be okay." Bill put his forehead against Richie's, keeping the secondary alpha close enough to scent him, calming him almost instantly. Or as much as he could calm down during a full moon. Bill let out a sigh and pulled back, "We should go down in the meantime, it's getting late."

He got up and turned to see that Richie had yet to move from his seat. Richie was staring ahead of him, his hands grasped underneath the chair with white knuckles.

"Rich?"

"If I get up now, I'm gonna go after him," Richie spoke, his voice clipped as he tried to control himself.

"Okay." Bill nodded, "That's okay." He looked around before he called for Mike. The beta appeared in the backyard doorway a second later, peering in, "Hi, honey."

"What's up?" Mike looked at Richie with a frown, "Is he okay?"

"He wants to find Eh-Eddie." Bill looked at the secondary alpha that had begun trembling in his seat, "We have to get him downstairs with me."

"Should I get Ben?"

"Get Bev." Bill advised with a smile, "She has a mean right hook."

A bead of sweat rolled it's way down the side of Richie's face and down his taut neck. His eyes remained on the dark-skinned beta as though he were a cornered animal and Mike was a predator. Richie squinted as Ben walked into the living room. His heart hammered in his chest and he let out the smallest warning growl. The two betas stopped in their tracks at the sound, submitting to the alpha.

Bill snarled at them, snapping them back to reality. They walked up to Richie, each beta taking the alpha by his arms. Richie got up quietly, letting them walk him toward the trapdoor that led to the basement. His heels dug into the floor as he went past the hallway, catching the slightest whiff of blackcurrant from down the hallway.

He let out a yowl of protest and scrambled back, trying to nudge and shove his way back toward the hall.

"Stop it!" Ben grunted as he shoved against Richie's back, the feeling was as though he were pressed against agate stone, "Richie, go!"

"Let me fuckin' go!" Richie snarled as he pushed against Bill to get to Eddie. He shouldered at Mike, snapping his teeth with ferocity as the alpha in his chest reared to wrap his jaws around the nearest throat.

Mike shoved hard, pushing Richie passed the hall and to the trapdoor in the corner of the hall by the garage door. Ben pulled the door open and Bill climbed in, tugging Richie in with him. The force had Richie scream out in fright as he fell down into the basement, landing on his feet as his instincts kicked in.

Ben and Mike closed the trapdoor before Richie could launch himself back out, dowsing the two alphas in darkness. Richie growled heatedly, kicking the nearby shelf of paints so hard that it topped over and went crashing loudly onto the floor.

"Let me out!" Richie screamed up at the door, "I'll fucking kill you!"

"No can do, Kojak!" Mike called back down, "Sorry, bud."

Richie snarled again, scowling at Bill in the dark. Their eyes glowed their true alpha colors in the intense blackness around them.

"Please calm down." Bill muttered, "You know you can't suh-see him."

"Shut up." Richie snarled angrily when Bill let out a low and feral growl in response. Richie shrunk at the threatening sound that reverberated through the basement. He sunk down against the wall and sat there, letting Bill come closer slowly to cuff him to the wall. He relented, sitting on the cold floor, watching Bill's hands as they restrained him. Richie noticed Bill's fingernails growing black and elongating.

Bill shook his hands, ridding himself of his claws. He secured Richie to the wall and went to sit himself down across from the alpha on the floor.

"Come in, Ben!" Bill called out, looking at the trapdoor as it opened. Ben climbed down into the basement and looked at the secured but exceptionally grumpy Richie. He went over to Bill and went on to fasten the cuffs around their pack leader's wrists, "Tighter." Bill ordered, "I can get out of that."

Ben nodded wordlessly as he tightened the cuffs around Bill's thin wrists, tugging on the chains until he looked satisfied with their resilience. He straightened up, dusting off his knees, "You gonna be okay?"

"Just lock the door and be safe. I know all you betas have a buh-better huh-huh-handle on this but Stan and Eddie are gonna be miserable." Bill paused for a minute, "Have they nested?"

"Last I saw, Stan was already in his nest." Ben smiled, "And Eddie was building his in the same room."

"Where?" Richie whispered from his dark corner. Ben ignored the question and looked back at Bill.

"They should be okay."

"Go." Bill nodded, "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Ben." Bill smiled, "Stan is so gentle it's like he was reared by the Teletubbies."

Ben snickered as he turned to leave, climbing out of the basement. The trapdoor closed and left them in the maw of darkness. Richie could only hear the sound of his hummingbird heart pounding in his ears. He snarled, the feeling of his blood pumping through his veins and filled with adrenaline that had no release.

Richie snarled, his eyes glowing, as he stared at Bill with hatred in his heart. His teeth itched to tear apart the alpha's flesh. Bill glared back at the alpha, his own loathing clear in his eyes. He knew they were both under the influence of the moon, he knew that they couldn't help the feelings that were being drilled through them.

Richie tugged viciously at his cuffs, shuffling across the floor as a wave of heat shot through his body. His nails blackened out as they grew from his nailbeds and turned into razor-sharp claws that longed to slice through the nearest skin. His teeth bared as a small growl went up his throat. His canines and fangs growing into long and sharp teeth that gnashed together when he glared at his pack leader.

Richie tugged incessantly at his cuffs, whining deep from his chest. He looked at Bill and at the wall, his claws raking deep and steady grooves in the concrete. He clawed fresh valleys over the old nail scrapes, dashing plaster and dust over the ground.

"Mike!" Richie snarled, "Let me out!"

"No!"

Richie kicked the air angrily, thrashing as he tugged at the cuffs that were drilled and secured into the wall, "Let me out!"

"No!" Ben called back angrily, "Stop complaining!"

"I'll fucking kill you, you fuck! Let me out!" Richie roared, the bass of his primal call had paint cans rattle on the shelf. Bill growled angrily at the immense vibration to his ears, scowling at the alpha as he tried to control himself.

Richie flopped onto his side, wincing at the metal digging into his wrists. He whimpered pathetically and incessantly, unable to stop the sudden and abundant rush of emotion. His direction changed faster than a rally car. From anger to sadness and yearning. He wanted his omega. He needed him. His body craved the feel of the submitting wolf. He wanted nothing more than to surround himself with scent, feel warm skin on his own and bury himself deep within his pregnant breedmate.

He whimpered continuously, the sound hiccupping in his throat as he pawed at the floor. He didn't move for ages, his face pressed against the cold floor. His cheek sodden from the unhindered puddle of drool like a listing dog that keened after a bitch in heat. He frowned, rolling onto his stomach, ignoring how tight his shorts and shirt felt on his inflamed skin.

"Stan…" Bill called, "Please. I nuh-need you."

"He isn't here, Bill." Ben replied, "He can't help you."

"Mikey…" Bill crooned in a dulcet tone, calling for his other mate in the most enticing way. He heard Mike whine in response, "Come to me, please. I need you."

"No." Mike's voice didn't sound as strong as it had done before, "I can't."

Bill didn't fight and merely hung his head in shame, drooling thick spools of wanton spit into his own lap as his fanged teeth gnashed together.

Richie sat up with a sudden second wind of energy. He got onto his knees and began furiously tugging at his cuffs. He yowled out at the cutting of steel into his skin but didn't relent, trying with every ounce of strength to break free. He knew he couldn't. He knew the steel cuffs were reinforced with wolfsbane oil and it only weakened him. Silver would have killed him.

"Bev!" Richie begged, knowing she could hear, "Bevvie, please! It hurts, let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Rich." She responded back through the trapdoor, "You know we can't."

A furious and rage-filled howl suddenly broke itself free from inside the alpha's chest. It was so loud that it had shelves shudder and two glasses shatter. Bill cringed at the sound to his ears and he knew that any wolf within a ten-mile radius could have probably heard his infuriated lament.

He tugged for at least another fifteen minutes, a red haze blurring the edges of his vision. He didn't care that he had cut into his skin, he didn't care that his blood was dripping down to his fingertips and onto the floor. He didn't care that he was smeared in sweat, spit, and dust. He didn't care that he was shedding angry tears or that he had come twice in his own shorts.

He needed to get out. He needed to bask in the moonlight and to run wild. He couldn't stand to feel so caged.

Neither could Bill. The pack leader was also in as bad a state as Richie. He was also trying with faceted desperation to get out of his restraints. He was also crying and bleeding and begging despite having all but lost his voice.

Richie could hear the screws in the walls grating as he pulled. Any minute now and his chains would pull loose. He would be free to run. Free to chase. Free to kill.

A deep and jarring grating sound hit Richie's ears and his head snapped up in the darkness to see Bill forcing his cuffs from the concrete and brick. He had a foot on the wall and was using it as a stabilizer to push the bolted chains.

Bill shot backward, wrists still encased in steel, but nonetheless free. He lay on the floor and panted out heaving breaths. He slid into a low crouch and turned to look at Richie, snarling and baring his teeth with more drool running down his chin.

Richie growled back, snapping his jaw at the primary alpha. Bill took off in a sprint, tackling Richie over into the nearest shelf. Richie's wrist snapped as he was launched away from the wall.

He screamed out as agony shot through his arm like a branded poker. His body fell onto the steel shelving and they both landed with a loud crash. Richie instinctively pushed Bill off of him and threw his pack leader into the adjacent wall. He knew Bill was running on pure instinct and was chasing the source of the blood he had smelled.

The door above them flew open just as Bill was about to attack Richie a second time. Their heads whipped around to where Beverly and Ben were standing on the ground by the ladder. Richie snarled at them both, his eyes flitting to the open trap door.

"Don't even try," Beverly warned him when she saw his traveling gaze. She looked at and at Richie, who was cradling his broken wrist.

Bill took Richie down again in an instant, a flash of lean muscle that neither beta had anticipated. Beverly ran at Bill just as he took an enormous swipe at Richie's neck.

The secondary alpha screamed in agony as claws slashed at his skin. Blood spurted over Bill as he was pulled back by Ben and Mike. They held him against the wall with a crescent of pure wolfsbane oil around him that had been poured directly onto the ground around him. He snarled ruefully at Ben.

Richie couldn't see anything. He could feel nothing but the agony running rampant through his nervous system. His face and his neck fluctuated hot and cold as Beverly tried to ebb the blood flow.

"We have to get him out!" She looked back at Ben, "Help me lift him."

Richie couldn't concentrate when he was lifted up by the three betas. They carried him out of the basement while Bill tried to fight against the barrier created by the oil.

He was set down on the dining room table, his long limbs dangling over the edge.

"Fuck, this isn't gonna heal fast enough. It's from another alpha." Ben murmured rapidly, "What the fuck do we do?!"

"I'd usually say you could break a bone to kick-start the healing process but…" Mike lifted Richie's arm and the alpha snarled despite being on the verge of losing consciousness, "That's taken care of."

"We have to stop the bleeding," Bev whispered, Heer voice edging into hysteria as she held a shirt against Richie's neck and face with both hands, "Mike, bandages. First aid. Anything!"

Richie drifted into a heavy blackness after that. His subconscious felt thick, as though wading through molasses. There were no solid or conscious thoughts when he went into this headspace. He'd only ever been in this dark place twice in his life. That last spread of life force that keeps you tethered. Darker than sleep but not as peaceful as one would presume death to be. A middle ground. A waiting room where you sit and heal.

The only other times he'd been here was when he had been attacked by Henry Bowers one summer when he was fourteen. The gang had found him alone on his way to the Barrens and had jumped him. He had been torn and bitten and beaten. It had been the immense physical trauma that had jumpstarted his body into presenting early.

The second time was when he was twenty and he had gotten into a fight with an alpha he didn't know because Richie didn't agree with how the alpha was treating his mate. Richie hadn't won the fight because the alpha was a lot stronger and older, but he didn't regret trying to help the timid omega who seemed to be hiding a black eye.

Richie had barely escaped with his life on both occasions and now was no different. He lay there, his body too weak from the loss of blood, while his pack tried to stitch him closed.

Which they did. Mike and Beverly worked diligently on stitching Richie's found wounds while Ben went on to cleaning the blood. Not only would it calm the frenzy that raged inside Bill, but it would also calm the two omegas when they emerged.

Richie's neck had two enormous slashes down the side. One had hit an artery that had luckily healed in time. One claw mark went right over his cheek and lip and the last over his eye and nose. Beverly also noted that he was missing a tiny piece of the top of his right ear.

Once she and Mike had successfully, albeit haphazardly, stitched Richie closed. All they could do was clean the blood from his skin and wait for him to heal and for the stitches to dissolve. They also couldn't risk him waking up suddenly.

They couldn't put him back in the basement with Bill, either. He was locked in there by himself and was still howling and thrashing to be released from his barriers. They lifted Richie from the table and lay him down in the middle of the living room, out of reach of anything, and drew a lopsided circle around him in the same oil.

Hopefully, he'd be out until morning. If not, at least he couldn't go anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a trigger warning for quite a bit of gore and for the mentions of abortion. Be safe, my lovely readers.

Stanley sat on the bed in the middle of his pristine and perfectly built nest, his stomach feeling completely queasy and unsteady. He watched Eddie building his nest curiously. Eddie looked up from his nest with his lip between his teeth, "Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh…" Eddie put a hand on his small belly, "I don't feel so good about this."

"About what?" Stan tilted his head to the side as Eddie straightened up, "Eddie?"

"This full moon is making me nervous. I want Richie." Eddie looked at the door, "Why can't I go to him?"

"It's the full moon soon." Stan looked at his watch, "It's already eight. He's probably already in the basement."

Eddie pursed his lips as he looked at his nest, "Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna do this. I-I don't…" Eddie felt his knees shake. He looked at Stan in his nest and at his own, "Can I stay with you? Please? I know it's your nest and your space but I don't wanna be alone."

"You can share with me." Stan offered with a genial wave of his hand, "If it'll help."

"I hate the full moon." Eddie sighed as he pulled a cardigan on over his shoulders. He climbed into Stan's nest to sit across from him with his legs beneath him, "So, they're just chained up in the basement?"

"Yeah." Stan nodded with a smile, "They usually have their own room in the basement but we had to knock the drywall down because the basement flooded last month." Stan pursed his lips, "It should be okay."

"I hope so." Eddie instinctively curled closer to Stan, "And the others?"

"The betas are okay. Like most. They don't usually get affected by the moon unless they're newly presented. So they keep watch over the alpha's until sunrise."

"When's that?"

Stan looked down at his smart-watch, "At five twenty-four." He did some quick math in his head before adding, "About nine hours."

"God." Eddie groaned, "Nine hours without Richie? Kill me."

"You'll be fine." Stanley reassured, "We have everything we need in here."

"I heard that the full moon affects alphas differently than us. I've never been around an alpha during the moon." Eddie fiddled with his cardigan sleeve, "What happens?"

"They get overruled by their inner wolf, like we do but instead of intense nesting and urges to breed," Stan went pink, "They get incredibly violent and very unstable."

"Oh." Eddie looked around, "I've obviously experienced full moons before and I know how it feels but I've never experienced one when I've been pregnant."

"I have no idea what it'll be like for you." Stan admitted, "But we're spending it together so if you need anything, let me know."

"Same here."

"To be fair, I appreciate the gesture." Stan smiled before his cheeks dusted a rosy pink, "But unless you've got a knot, I don't think you can help very much."

Eddie snickered and looked down at the cantaloupe-sized bump beneath his shirt, "I'm already bred, do you think I'll be as bad?"

"I don't know." Stan eyed Eddie's stomach with a small downturn to his lips, "I've never been able to mate and breed properly. I mean I've bred before but- I mean, uh..."

"Oh." Eddie looked at Stan, "What happened?"

Stanley looked down at his lap, "It was a long time ago. Before Mike was a part of our relationship."

"Yeah?"

_Stanley let out a low whine, pressing himself against his sheets as a thin sheen of sweat graced itself over every inch of his skin. He mewled at the uncomfortable heat that resonated through his body. He was on the second day of his heat and he couldn't wait for Bill to finish at school._

_He looked dazedly at the clock, fisting a hand into his hair, and rolled onto his stomach. It was already after three in the afternoon and Bill should be on his way by now. The thought of the alpha coming here to mate with him, it made Stan even wetter. He whimpered loudly, grimacing at the ache in his lower stomach as cramps rolled through him like thunder._

_His father, Donald, was at work considering it was the middle of the day. He was the rabbi at the local Jewish temple and took his work, and his faith, very seriously. Stanley's mother, Andrea, usually went to take her husband lunch at two and then did some errands in town. Stan knew that he had about an hour and a half where he and Bill could be completely alone._ _His parents knew about him and Bill, his parents knew that Bill helped him during his heats. But Stan couldn't just let go during sex when his parents were in the house. He couldn't fully give himself over because he knew he could be a tad vocal when he was being stuffed full by an alpha. Who wouldn't be?_

_Stan heard the crunch of bike tires on the gravel path. He heard Bill's bike chain as he fastened Silver to one of the pillars of the porch. He heard Bill scratch for the spare key on top of the wainscoting and open the door. He heard Bill moan at the sudden whiff of heat scent and it made his stomach ache with sheer anticipation._

_Stanley's parents didn't realize that he wasn't straight. They figured, much like most other parents of a male omega, that it was an instinctual and hormonal thing. To want a knot and to need a gender that could give it to you. Lust and love were different. They just didn't know that Stan loved and lusted after men. He and Bill had secretly been dating for just over a year now and in all honesty, they were quite proud of how long they'd kept their relationship a secret. Stan wasn't sure how his parents would react if they found out their Jewish son was gay._

_In fact, no one but his group of friends really knew. There were rumors at school about him but there were rumors about any and every male omega. Poor Jeffrey Runcorn had to be pulled from school in his Sophomore year because of the bullying and teasing about his class status._ _Stan usually brushed the rumors off most days. And he really paid them no mind when he went into heat. He had about two things on his mind and both of them involved Bill Denbrough. Being knotted by Bill and breeding with Bill. End of conversation. End of thought train. End of the world if he didn't get what he wanted- no, needed._

_Bill opened the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks, a sympathetic smile on his face when he saw his boyfriend. He shrugged his schoolbag down by the door and closed it gently, immediately turning to pull at his school tie to try and loosen it._

_It was a recent thing, Derry deciding to have uniforms. Derry High had put the uniforms into ruling when Bill and his gang were in their senior year. Thank God, because if it had started when they were freshmen, Richie's complaining would be all they'd hear for four years. It was Derry's way of trying to reign in the rowdy teenagers and enforce more structure into their lives. All it did was make them all the more ornery and annoyed because of scratchy grey pants and school ties. Or scratchy mustard-colored skirts._

_Bill pulled the yellow and blue tie from around his neck and kicked off his clunky school shoes. He pulled his white button-up from where it was tucked into his pants and began to unbutton it hastily. Stan sat up on his knees to watch Bill undress, knowing just how attractive and beautiful the alpha was,a not wanting to miss a single second._

_Bill shouldered his shirt from his arms and threw it aside before he went to undo his leather belt. Stan whined anxiously, his eyes on Bill's long fingers, watching how they worked and how his tendons jumped as he unfastened his pants. He shucked the material down to his ankles and pushed them aside with his foot, standing there in his socks and boxers._

_Stanley whined unhappily at the distance between them. The longer he was in Bill's presence untouched, the worse his anxiety rose._

_"Alpha…" Stan whined pathetically, tilting his head in submission as he scooted in his knees on his bed, his hands gripping the edge of the nest he'd tried to make in his heat-haze._

_"Relax, omega." Bill's smile was laden with sympathy, "I gotta take my socks off."_

_"Don't care." Stan whined again as he turned to the side, going onto his hands and knees to present himself to his alpha, "Please…"_

_Bill looked down at his long grey socks and shrugged, pulling his boxers down before he climbed onto the bed behind Stan, stroking his hard length, "Tell me what you need, omega. Precious boy so wet for me."_

_"Am." Stanley nodded, practically drooling against his grey sheets, "Am yours. Need you, alpha."_

"You and Bill really been together for that long, huh?" Eddie interrupted the story that Stan was telling, "Since High School?"

"I know." Stanley smiled wistfully at the thought, "I've loved him for almost a decade."

"Wow." Eddie whispered softly as he looked down, "So, what happened?"

"Oh." Stan looked down, his cheeks going from bright pink to a ghostly pale, "Well."

_"You're wuh-what?!"_

_"Pregnant," Stanley whispered to Bill the next afternoon when Bill showed up to help his mate through the heat that had vanished overnight._

_"How shuh-sure are you?"_

_"Do you see me begging to be on your knot right now?" Stanley almost snapped before he exhaled, holding his arms tightly around his middle, "I took a nap after you left and woke up vomiting."_

_"Fuh-Fuck." Bill whispered and looked down, running a hand through his fiery copper hair, "Wuh-What are we g-guh-gonna do?"_

_"I-I don't know." Stanley admitted, "My parents would have a fit if they find out I'm gay. God forbid that I was bred."_

_"They'll f-fuh-find out when they smuh-smell you." Bill mumbled, "You k-kuh-can't h-hide it."_

"What did you do then? They obviously found out." Eddie asked, unable to hide his genuine curiosity, "Was your family mad? I-I don't really know about your religion very much."

Stan looked down, his liquid hazel eyes hardening into stone as he clearly remembered something. He looked up Eddie with a glimmer of sadness, "Judaism isn't always all its cracked up to be."

_"No!" Stan backed up against the wall with his arms around his middle as he looked at his parents with sheer horror, "No! You can't make me!"_

_"Stan, don't be ridiculous." Andrea scolded her only son, "You're still in school."_

_"But…" He looked at his father, "How can-? I don't… Please don't do this, dad."_

_"You're going." Donald repeated firmly, "We're taking you. Tomorrow. We're going to Bangor to get this taken care of."_

_"How can you…?" Stan's eyes filled with tears, "How are you so okay with taking a life? Isn't it against our religion?"_

_"The Torah says that a woman or an omega can have an abortion if it risks their life," Donald explained to his son and Stan raised both eyebrows. Donald let out a laugh, “You don’t think that this a risk to your life? In this town? You want to walk around as an unmated male omega that’s pregnant? Do you want to make it to your eighteenth birthday, Stanley?!"_

_Stan grimaced at the sudden rise in his father’s voice. He hated that his father was right. The risk of being a pregnant high schooler in Derry was astronomically high. The thought of Bowers and his gang finding out. Stan looked down at his stomach and tears welled in his eyes. He had never given the prospect of abortion any thought before. He never thought he had to. He didn’t really care too much about it because if a person wanted or needed the procedure, why should they be stopped? It was their body after all. But this was different. This was his body in the situation. Now he was being told what to do._

“What did Bill say?” Eddie asked quietly as Stan told him about his father’s yelling, “When you told him.”

“I didn’t.” Stan admitted quietly as tears filled his eyes, “I told him my family and I were going away for a few days for my dad’s work or something in Bangor. Some Jewish thing. And when I saw him again, I told him I miscarried.”

“Oh, my God.” Eddie put both hands over his mouth, his eyes as wide as saucers as he, too, was filled with sorrow at the thought. His eyes were blurred with tears, “Stan…”

“I couldn’t tell him. He’d be devastated. Even now. He may be a big, scary alpha but his emotions are some of the deepest I’ve seen. It’s why he’s such a good writer.” Stanley sniffed, chuckling weakly as he wiped a stray tear with the sleeve of his turtleneck, “We’ve never really tried to breed since then. He had me go on contraception when we moved out here and we’ve never really spoken about it since.”

“Does Mike know about all of this?”

“Mike knows the same story as the rest of the gang.” Stan looked at Eddie, “You and I know the truth. Oh, and Richie.”

“Richie knows?”

“Richie is a lot more in tune as an alpha than he realizes.” Stanley smiled, “That, and the fact that he and I have known each other the longest. He knew something was up with me and he knows when I’m lying. Somehow. And he came to see me one day after school when Bill was helping his dad move some furniture for old Mrs. Gartner.”

“What happened?”

_“Stanny?” Richie asked softly as he peered into Stanley’s room one afternoon, peering in from the bedroom window. Stan looked up from the small nest he’d made in the corner of his room. They locked eyes for a small moment and Stanley watched Richie climb through the window and into his room with the agility of a cat._

_Richie sniffed the air and saw Stan’s red, puffy cheeks. His eyes dropped and glowed red with alpha instinct. He knew his packmate was filled with sadness. Stan curled up against the wall and looked away, wiping his nose with a balled-up tissue._

_“What happened, Stan?”_

_“Told you.” Stanley croaked quietly as Richie walked toward the nest and dropped down onto his haunches at the very edge, making sure not to invade the vulnerable omega’s space. Stanley glanced at Richie, his hazel eyes glowing bright blue before he burst into a sudden wail of sobs, burrowing his head into his arms. Richie let out a melancholy whine and leaned forward._

_“What really happened?”_

_Stanley shook his head, crying brokenly as enormous tears fell down his face and neck to soak into his baggy shirt. Stan threw the tissue at Richie weakly and the alpha remained unmoving, letting the soiled tissue bounce off his hand and onto the floor to join the rest of the wadded paper balls. Stan looked down at his hands and his face twisted into an abhorrent fissure of disgust. Richie didn’t know if it was because of himself or someone else._

_He didn’t move from the omega’s side, letting him cry himself out until there was nothing but soft whimpers and hiccups. Sure, Richie knew that omega’s needed affection when they were sad, and he knew that Stan wasn’t devoid of wanting a hug every now and again. But some part of him knew that right now Stan didn’t want to be touched._

_He looked up at Richie, wiping his nose again on his arm, his eyes practically boring into Richie, “They made me.”_

_“Made you what, Stan? What happened?” Richie tilted his head to the side, “You know you can talk to me.”_

_“My dad didn’t want me to have them so we went to B-Bangor and…” Stan didn’t finish the sentence and winced as though he had been slapped, his mind reliving the experience that he’d been trying so hard to forget._

_“No.” Richie shook his head, “No, you said…” He stood up, his face paling, “You said you miscarried. You-You told Bill-”_

_“I lied.” Stanley whispered as he looked away, his usual sweet scent soured with grisly shame, “I had to lie. Bill would never touch me ever again.” He looked up at the furious alpha, “Please, Rich… Please. You-You can’t tell. You can’t. Please.”_

_Richie’s chest deflated when he saw how Stan was begging and pleading. He sighed, snarling under his breath. He went back down into a crouch and slowly reached out toward the omega. Stan hesitated before he leaned in, resting his cheek against Richie’s hand to nuzzle. He instantly seemed to calm, clearly being incredibly desperate for any sort of touch and approval from an alpha._

_“You don’t want him to know, do you, Kookie?” Richie asked as Stanley began to purr gently, his eyes closed as he scented Richie. The omega absentmindedly shook his head and gave the ball of Richie’s thumb a small nip of appreciation. He let out a sigh, “I’m so sorry, Stan.”_

_“Please don’t tell him. Or anyone. No one.” Stan looked up as he gingerly sat up, flinching at the twinge in his lower stomach. Richie noticed the flash of pain and he couldn’t ignore the feeling in his stomach that resonated when he saw his packmate hurting. It was something that he would never forget._

_“I promise, omega.” Richie nodded resolutely, “Your secret’s safe with me.”_

_“So is yours, Rich.”_

“What secret does Richie have?” Eddie asked suddenly, interrupting Stanley again, “Sorry.” He looked down as his ears tinged rosy blush and he bit his lip, “I’m sorry I keep interrupting. Your story is so fucking sad but… I know so little about all of you and, sadly, Richie included. I wanna know more about him but when I ask, he likes to make jokes or give me one-word answers.”

“That’s Tozier in a nutshell.” Stanley smiled, giving Eddie a knowing gaze, “He only ever really opens out once he’s had an orgasm or about a gallon of liquor in his system. He doesn’t share very much.”

Eddie nodded as he lay beside Stanley in the nest they were sharing. Eddie could feel his skin tingling when his arm fell into the light of the full moon. He pulled away and turned to face Stan, who was looking at him with a kind smile, “What?"

“I’m glad you’re here.” Stan whispered softly, “He was the only one left without someone. It was kinda sad to see him wander around the house alone and sad.”

“I-” Eddie went pink again and let out a snort, “I mean, I would have liked to have known him a little more before I spawn his offspring but I figured the moment I met him, he didn’t do things the way most people do.”

“Wait until you see him tie his shoes.” Stanley chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling and then turned back to the omega, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“You mentioned it.”

“No, not here for Richie. I mean, that too. But here. Right here.” Stan whispered quietly and jumped, whimpering loudly when they heard Bill howl from within the basement. Eddie frowned at the break in the silence. He tuned into the sounds and he could hear Bill calling to be let out. He could also hear Richie whimpering quietly. The pack leader had Eddie’s insides twist as though someone was wringing them out like a wet rag.

“I hate the full moon.” Stan groaned, “He’s in so much pain.”

“They both are.” Eddie’s mouth turned down at the corner, “I wish we could help.”

“We are helping.” Stan reminded the other omega, “If we were there, it’d be worse. They’d let their hormones get the better of them and they’d fight.”

“I guess.” Eddie looked at Stan and saw the light sheen of sweat to his pale skin, “How you holding up?”

“Uh…” Stanley cleared his throat, “I’m incredibly aroused but I’m still in control.” He looked at Eddie with a smile, “It’s why I’m glad you’re here. Your scent is calming. Like a nice cup of chamomile tea.”

“Thanks.” Eddie beamed at the compliment, “Anything else I can do?”

“Stay still.” Stan leaned in, his face inches from Eddie. There was a second of hesitation from them both when Stan leaned in, his lips taking Eddie’s in the most gentle kiss. Eddie let out the softest whimper and leaned in, kissing back instantly. He didn’t feel as though it were infidelious in any way, he felt no guilt toward his alpha. He knew somewhere in his own instincts that he was helping a packmate calm down from his anxious fretting and his intense need for an alpha that couldn’t help him.

Stan eased himself onto his arm, resting his weight on his elbow as Eddie lay himself down against the wall of their nest, his fingers weaving into Stanley’s mousy blond curls to keep him close. Tongues danced and rubbed tenderly before Stan’s mouth traveled even lower, licking and sucking at Eddie’s scent gland, drawing out more of the pregnant scent that calmed him so well.

Eddie let out a delicious whimper, tugging on Stan’s hair. He pulled the omega above him, pulling him back to connect their lips. Stan whined out, pressing his body closer as he hovered over Eddie to protect him. Eddie ran both hands down over Stanley’s svelte and lean body, fingers traveling over his toned arms and over his sides to tug on the beautiful oatmeal-colored turtleneck. Stanley sat up, pulling the material from his body to put it beside Eddie’s face, letting the lower omega take in a deep whiff of his scent.

Eddie smiled, his eyes hazed with a rose-pink and clouded with the strangest affection toward the other omega. He sat up, letting Stanley pull his cardigan from his torso before his t-shirt followed suit. Stan took an immensely long sniff on Eddie’s shirt before he lay it down over the wall of the nest within grabbing distance. He lay back down, sighing in relief at the touch of skin-on-skin. They both did. An instant weight shifting from their primal animal-brain. 

Eddie felt the softest hands run up his arms and down over his chest, and he closed his eyes, reveling in the touch. He held a hand on Stanley’s neck as the other slid up to splay over his shoulder, keeping him in place as they continued to kiss. Eddie couldn’t deny that it felt so different to being touched by the alpha he knew. He would be lying if he said Richie didn’t touch him like this. Richie’s touches were so gentle that he had made Eddie cry once, but this was different. It wasn’t an alpha that he needed to please, it wasn’t an alpha’s affections that he was trying to win. This was another omega. They both knew what touches they needed to satiate the ever-growing need. With Eddie being bred already, he didn’t feel the need to breed in the full moon like he usually did. All he wanted now was to be touched and to be continuously praised until he passed out.

He knew Stan wanted that, too. Of course, he did. But Stan needed a different kind of physical touch that he wouldn’t be able to get no matter how hard he tried. And so, he settled for his second option. He settled for kisses and touches and anticipated petting with shaky hands. Stanley ran a hand down over Eddie’s front as he lay half over him, trembling fingertips brushing over the firm bump that lay comfortably over the elastic of Eddie’s shorts. The latter let out a small gasp and a whimper at the ghost of a touch, his eyes glowing bright blue. Stanley’s eyes flashed the same color in response and he leaned in, capturing Eddie’s lips with his own, rubbing his stomach gently before his fingertips dipped down to flutter over Eddie’s shorts.

A loud roar had them both jump and scream in fright. They pulled apart, hearing a lot of screams and howls from beneath them in the basement. They heard guttural snarls and screams of pain. They could hear their pack scrambling and shouting indiscernible words in panic. There was also a hallowed crash of something beneath them that Stan could only guess was the metal shelves against the wall. His stomach tightened with a low curl of fear that wrapped around his organs like barbed wire. Something didn’t sit right. Not when there was a sudden wave of dead silence.

Stan sat up, scrambling to the door before he pulled it open. He saw Ben standing in the archway of the hallway, facing away from him to look into the living room, a low growl in his chest that surprised the hell out of Stan. Since when did Ben growl? Then Stan smelled it. That iron and rust smell of blood. A lot of blood. It was mingled with a sweet, burnt sugar that he knew was Richie’s scent. He could see Ben’s hands and forearms smeared in red. Stan slammed the door shut and turned to see Eddie’s eyes wide with fear.

“What? What happened?” Eddie asked, his voice shaking, “Is everyone okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Stan breathed out, grimacing when he heard Bill roar loudly from the basement. The sound was pure rage and frustration. Eddie cowered instantly at the sound. Stan winced and tilted his head but he didn’t react as badly as Eddie did. He was used to that sound from Bill. 

“Where’s Richie?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, Eddie.”

“I wanna see him.”

“No!”

Eddie stopped halfway from getting up. He looked at Stan with narrowed eyes that were filled with scrutiny. Stan pressed himself against the door, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be out there. I don’t think it’s safe. Bill’s… Getting iffy.”

“Iffy?”

“Iffy.”

“Iffy it is, then.”

The door opened and Stan fumbled forward. Ben peered in to look at them, his face seemingly calm despite the panic that was all over his scent and in his eyes, "You guys okay?”

“Are you?” Stanley countered instantly and Ben’s eyes flitted to Eddie before he looked at Stan again with pursed lips.

“We have a code purple.” Ben mumbled and Stan stiffened and turned to look at Eddie while Ben continued to talk to him, “We need your help, Stan.”

“Eddie, please stay here. Something’s happened, but-”

“No.”

“It’s not safe right now, okay?” Stanley lifted both hands up to try and convince Eddie to see reason, “As soon as it’s safe, I’ll come and get you, okay? Please. Trust me. I trust you, remember?”

Eddie chewed on his cheek before relenting. Stan grabbed a nearby t-shirt and threw it on before he and Ben rushed out, closing the door behind them. Eddie stood there, a sudden cold rush went up his spine when he realized he was completely alone. He pulled his t-shirt back on over his body and stepped out of the nest to perch himself on the edge of Stan and Bill’s enormous bed. 

The anticipation was eating him up inside. He could hear frantic sounds and he could hear snarling and shouts. He got up and opened the door quietly, hearing Stan shout at Beverly and Mike to fetch things that Eddie couldn’t make out. There was a smell of fear that radiated through the house. The other smell that had Eddie grow cold was the rancid stench of blood.

He edged forward through the hallway, creeping on his tip-toes. He slid across the wall slowly, trying to stifle his panting breaths. He heard a pained snarl that had the hair on his neck stand upright. He came to the end of the hallway and peered out into the living room when he saw something that made him almost want to scream.

Beverly and Stan desperately trying their best to work on Richie, who was bleeding profusely from his face and neck. He could see towels and clothing strewn on the floor that was soaked with blood. Richie was awake and furiously pulling at his restraints. Eddie saw a circle of what he assumed to be wolfsbane oil on the floor but it was smeared and had clearly been broken. He could see the oil all over Beverly’s knees. He could also see smears and pools of blood within the circle.

Had Richie been in that circle? How had he been hurt? Did Bill do that? Did he do it himself? Eddie’s mind raced with impossible questions. Richie let out another agonized roar and tugged at his chained restraints. He was chained to the dining table, each limb held to a leg of the large mahogany expanse of wood. Every time Richie would move, he seemed to take a bite at one of his packmates and tear the stitches that they were trying so hard to knit together.

Richie snapped his teeth at Beverly, who jumped back in fright and pushed him down hard, trying to hold him down as Ben used his own hands to try and push Richie’s head to the side. Beverly was crying silently and had tears running down her face, sniffing incessantly. Stan was working as fast as he could to thread the curved needle with the black thread. Richie pulled at his chains again and let out a guttural snarl, kicking and drooling like a rabid dog.

“Why the fuck did he do this?!” Beverly cried out in frustration as she pushed him back down, “Hurry up, Stan!”

“Fuck off!” Stanley snarled at her, “I’m doing my fucking best but his blood is dissolving them too fast!”

“He’s gonna bleed out!” Ben reminded them both, “His gums are purple, Stan.”

“For fuck sake!”

“Let me help.” Eddie suddenly piped up. Every single pair of beta eyes were on him in an instant and he felt like he had stepped into a story that wasn’t his own. It was half true.

“He’ll kill him.” Beverly whispered quietly, looking at Stan and then at Mike, “Take him back to the room.”

“He needs me.” Eddie urged as tears filled his eyes, “Please." Beverly gave Eddie a resolute nod and the omega took a timid step into the living room, “Alpha?”

Richie snarled viciously and tugged yet again. Eddie yelped and stepped back. Richie began to whimper, pulling his head from Ben’s grasp in a wild attempt to try and find the other omega in the room. Eddie scurried across the cold floor and rushed around the table to put himself into Richie’s view. Richie snarled at the omega, a warning sound that Eddie recognized as some semblance of self-control. He was warning the omega to stay away.

“What’s wrong with him? Why- Did Bill?” Eddie asked, his voice cracking as Richie’s neck continued to spurt blood as fast as it was trying to regenerate more for his body in a vain attempt at healing. Eddie’s eyes wandered over Richie’s neck and his face covered in blood, the right side of his face had enormous gashes in it down to the bone. He could see splintered pieces of suture string that had already been in Richie’s face to stitch him closed.

“Bill attacked him.” Ben explained as Richie panted heavily, whimpering in pain like a dog, “We stitched him up and put him in the oil circle but he woke up and freaked out. We wouldn’t let him out and he freaked out more and scratched himself open again.”

Eddie didn’t reply as he and Richie locked eyes. Richie’s entire body went into a plateau of stillness as though he were entranced. He and Eddie shared their gaze as Stan began to stitch Richie’s jugular closed. Richie’s eyes filled with tears and they threatened to close with each jab into his flesh, but his gaze didn’t relent.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up.” Ben praised Eddie quietly and then looked at Stan, “Good job."

“Thanks.” Stanley whispered as he picked up a rhythm, “This is gonna scar for a long time. Alpha nails did this, it won’t heal as easy.”

Richie snarled loudly as Stanley gingerly pinched his skin closed. Mike came in to stand beside him and gently held Richie’s flesh closer together while Stanley stitched. Mike kissed Stan’s shoulder gently as they all worked as a team to fix the tattered alpha.

“Where’s the other one?” Eddie asked, still keeping eye contact with the panting alpha on the table. He didn’t want to mention Bill’s name just in case it angered Richie all over again, “Is he okay?”

“He’s in the basement trying to fight through the oil barrier.” Ben commented simply, “He’s been fighting it for a while now and I don’t think he’s gonna give up easily.”

“Until exhaustion kicks in.” Stan added in, wincing when Richie yowled in pain, “Sorry, baby. I’m sorry. I know it hurts. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Eddie could now see the special relationship between Stanley and Richie. Now that he kept seeing them together and the way they interacted and behaved. Richie gritted his teeth as Stan began to stitch up his face, stitching from his jaw. Eddie didn’t want to know how much it hurt. 

Richie lurched suddenly, groaning. Ben let go of him immediately and stepped back as Richie vomited all over the table beside his head. He was too weak to try and sit up and the vomit just spewed from his mouth like a drunkard at a party that had thrown up in their drunken stupor. Eddie knew it was because of the pain. Richie must have been in egregious amounts of agony. He was being sewn closed on wounds that were fresh and he had no anesthetic or anything to take the pain. 

“Shh…” Stanley crooned quietly in a perfect omega purr that Eddie had yet to perfect. He had tried it a few times but he just couldn’t get the cadence right. It was used for things just like this. To calm an alpha from the inside out. To lull them and comfort them when they were too far gone. 

“Please be okay.” Eddie’s bottom lip trembled as he and Riche shared their unspoken connection. Dark swirls of concerned brown meeting that sparkling anguished icy blue. Richie hadn’t looked away yet. He couldn’t. Neither could Eddie. The only difference was that Eddie was more aware of his surroundings. He hadn’t been sucked into that swirling pit of primal wolf that was trying to pull Richie in like a drift current in the ocean.

“Where the fuck is this part of his ear?” Stan piped up and Eddie’s eyes watered as he held on, trying his hardest not to break the eye contact despite how badly he wanted to see what Stan was referring to, “Bev?”

“We can’t find it.” Beverly whispered, horrified, “We don’t know if it was ripped off with Bill’s claws or if it was torn off with his teeth.”

“Christing Hell.” Stan hissed quietly, “Can no one find it?”

“I’m on it,” Ben muttered as he gingerly let go of Richie’s head. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Richie didn’t fight, still entranced. Ben wiped his hands on his pants, “On the hunt for half an ear. Good stuff.”

“Just go, Benny.” Mike pleaded, “Check the basement.”

“Oh joy.” Ben chided as he walked towards the trapdoor in the corner. Eddie swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and tried to avoid crying in front of the alpha. 

“He’s not gonna die, right?”

“No.” Stanley replied firmly, “I won’t let him. He won’t either. Stubborn fuck.” Beverly choked out a weak tinkle of laughter as she let go of Richie’s shoulders and went to go and help Ben locate Richie’s ear. Eddie frowned lightly.

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Stan whispered as he continued to stitch Richie’s cheek, having Mike dab and blot at the blood diligently.

“How do you know how to do that?”

“‘Nother time, Eddie-baby.” Stan whispered as he leaned down, “I’m elbow-deep in your breedmate’s face.”


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie was sitting on the floor of the living room, staring out of the window at the sky that was slowly turning from a deep purple into a peach with the rising sun. He had Richie’s head in his lap, stroking his trembling fingers through the alpha’s sweaty curls. Richie had passed out hours ago from sheer exhaustion taking over thanks to the intense wounds he had sustained.

The entire house was filled with screaming and haunting silence. Beverly and Ben were sitting on the sofa, both of them still covered in dried blood. Beverly had her head on Ben’s shoulder, both of them staring at the muted television. Mike had just finished mopping the floors and cleaning the house all by himself. The other betas had offered to help but he told them to rest. Mike liked to clean, he loved the catharsis that came with it. The stress relief and the meditation of the simple acts. Stanley was in the basement and, from the sounds of his calm heartbeat, he was asleep with Bill. Stanley had gone down into the dark bunker after he had sewn Richie back together and had managed to calm Bill down. Bill had passed out from his own pained exhaustion inside his oil-circled prison. Stan was curled up on the floor like a faithful pet to the alpha.

Eddie looked down at the alpha and at the stitches in his skin. He looked up at Beverly and called to her in a whispered tone, afraid to break the silence, “Bev?”

Her blue eyes darted from the flatscreen on the wall and down to the small omega, “Eds?”

“Should we move him? Put him in bed or something?” Eddie looked back down at Richie and clicked his tongue sympathetically, “He’s hurt enough, he doesn’t need a stiff neck.”

“Don’t disorientate him even more.” Beverly smiled, the pull of her lips didn’t quite meet her eyes, “He’ll go to bed on his own. He needs to wake up in the same place or he’ll freak out. Same with Bill.”

“Okay.”

“How are you doing? Are you okay?” She asked, “All things considered.”

“Um…” Eddie looked down, “I'm okay. I think."

"It's okay if you aren't. I think we're all in shock." Ben offered and got up, "Would you like a nice cup of tea?"

"Actually, yeah." Eddie smiled, "That'd be great. Lots of milk and two sugars, please."

Ben leaned down to kiss Beverly on the forehead and padded off into the kitchen to make multiple cups of tea. Eddie watched Ben in the kitchen, watching the way he moved and how he almost seemed to robotically know how to make multiple cups of tea. He would set out the cups in a row. He chose specific cups as though each person in the house had their own special cup. He took out different teabags from different jars and even spooned out coffee into two mugs. He went about systematically adding sugar into the mugs as he waited for the kettle to boil over the gas plate. Ben stopped and looked up, his eyes wide, "Eddie doesn't have a mug yet."

"He can use the guest mug until we buy him one." Mike smiled and turned to Eddie, "You don't mind, do ya?"

"Of course not." Eddie smiled and watched Ben pull out a dark teal mug.

Once the kettle began to whistle, Ben poured in different levels of boiling water and splashes of milk into some of the mugs. He put them all onto a tray and walked around the room. He gave Mike a cup of tea without milk. The mug was pale yellow and covered in daisies. He next went to the trapdoor of the basement and set down a white teacup covered in birds. Beside that was a dark burgundy mug filled with black coffee.

Ben walked over and set down the dark teal mug on the floor beside Eddie. He smiled and set down a large pink mug covered in colored triangles. It was filled with sweet black coffee. Ben went back to the sofa and handed his mate her cup of tea. It was a simple black mug covered in constellations. Ben's own cup of tea was a simple blue mug that had some company name on it.

Eddie glanced over to see two hands reach out of the basement to grab the two mugs. He smiled, recognizing Stan's long fingers, and went to take a sip of his own tea.

"Everyone has their own mug?" Eddie asked curiously as he looked down at his pale and milky tea. He swirled it slowly and took another sip.

"We each have two." Ben smiled, "Just in case."

"That's kinda cool." Eddie smiled, "I have a lotta mugs at home. If I'd have known, I woulda brought."

"Can I ask something?" Mike queried as he came closer and sat on the floor nearby the omega, nursing his own steeping tea. Eddie smiled in response, urging the beta to continue, "Do you and Richie have some sort of plan? Are you visiting and going back to San Diego? What about your work? And the babies."

Eddie pursed his lips, "I wanted to meet you all before I made a decision. I mean, I didn't know how you guys would be. He may be nice but his pack could've been assholes."

"The jury's still out on that one." Beverly quipped, a tired sparkle in her eye. She sipped on her own warm drink and went back to looking at the television. Eddie looked down at Richie and was startled to find that Richie's eyes were open. They flashed a brilliant crimson before going back to their ocean blue hue.

Richie glanced up at Eddie from the corner of his eye and gingerly sat himself up. He grabbed the steaming mug of back coffee and took an enormous sip. His face twisted in pain but he didn't stop drinking. Eddie opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, watching Richie drink the entire contents of the mug in no more than two large gulps.

He set the cup down and gave Ben a grateful smile before he got up slowly from the floor. Eddie looked up at the alpha, who staggered to his feet. Richie looked down at the omega and he pursed his lips. He looked at the few packmates around the room and he turned and walked down the hallway, going into his bedroom. Eddie remained seated, stunned. He didn't know whether to move or not. Richie hadn't given him any indication or any order. Eddie turned to look at Beverly with wide eyes and the beta returned his gaze with wholehearted sympathy.

"He's probably exhausted and more than likely, he feels guilty for what happened." She whispered, "If anything, he needs reassurance that you still care."

"Of course I do." Eddie whispered as he turned to look down the hallway when his hand automatically went to touch his stomach. He got up, taking his tea with him, and carefully walked across the living room floor. He stopped outside of Richie's bedroom door and peered in to see the alpha curled up on his bed, staring at the wall.

"You don't have to be here." Richie croaked, "I don't need sympathy."

"I want to be here." Eddie still had yet to make a move. He didn't want to step into the alpha's territory without having permission.

Richie sat up on his elbow and looked at the pregnant omega in his doorway. His blue eyes darted over Eddie for a moment, the corner of his lips turning down when he saw the dried and smeared blood on Eddie's shirt. He winced at the pull of his stitches and let out a shaky sigh, "Come in, then."

Eddie stepped into the room, taking a sip of his lukewarm tea before he set the cup down. Richie lay back down on the bed, rolling onto his back carefully, "How long do those stay in for?"

"They dissolve when I heal and just fall out. But I can't wear my glasses until they heal and I'm fucking blind right now." Richie explained simply as Eddie walked closer and went to perch himself on the other side of the bed. They locked eyes for a long second when Richie spoke again, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"To-" Eddie's head jerked back in surprise, "To me? Rich, you got torn apart and thrown like a rag doll. Your shoulder was dislocated and you almost bled to death. You-You broke your arm."

"You had to deal with it." Richie replied in almost true alpha fashion, "You had to see it happen. It stressed you out when you're in such a delicate state. I knew this was a bad idea."

"But I'm not hurt."

"You could have been."

"But I'm not." Eddie snapped, scowling at the stubborn alpha, "And you got hurt, not me."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I've had worse." Richie shrugged noncommittally and turned his gaze back to Eddie, "I didn't want to do this to you."

"I know you want what's best for me right now. Especially because we're stuck together because we made a mistake." Eddie put a hand on his stomach, "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I do. A lot."

"And it's because you care about me that you can get hurt." Richie frowned, "I'm sorry this happened. You got stuck with a really shitty alpha who would make an even shittier father to your litter."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How do you know? You've never bred before." Eddie's nose scrunched up indignantly. Richie's face went stony as he immediately looked away. He stared up at the ceiling as his jaw locked up. He winced at the pain and Eddie's head tilted at the reaction, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Eds…" Richie sighed, "I-I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Eddie scooted closer, "It won't change how I feel about you, alpha."

"You don't know that. It changed how they looked at me." Richie gestured to the living room with a nod of his head. He stared at the ceiling, "I was almost exiled from my pack, Eds."

"Just tell me what happened."

_Richie was sitting, waiting impatiently for his friends. He was shifting uncomfortably with his feet bouncing on the stones beneath him. He adjusted his thick glasses on his nose and glanced up toward the treeline by the road. He looked to his right at the Kenduskeag river and let out a scoff, "Always fuckin' late."_

_He was waiting for them to show up. Waiting for them all to come to the Barrens like they would every day in Summer. Today was no exception. Today was a special occasion, too. It was Bill's birthday. He was turning fourteen today. They had agreed to meet at the Barrens at ten that morning and have a party in the clubhouse that Ben had built. Their first pack house, Ben had said quite proudly._

_Richie heard a loud whooping and a call of Indian cheers from Kansas Street and he knew that Bill and his friends were cycling down the street. They would be there in a moment to greet him. They would all be together again and all of Richie's anxiety would be forgotten for a few hours. He looked up at the treeline again and one by one his friends appeared through the trees. Bill was first, wearing a plastic crown that Bev had bought him for the occasion. His skinny frame dressed in a plaid shirt and denim jeans, his coppery hair blowing in the breeze. Next was Bill's best friend and crush, Stanley. Stan had been the only one who hadn't thrown his bike down and had actually put it up on its stand. His clothes were impeccably tidy and pressed. He was in a pair of beige slacks and a baby blue button down tucked in._

_They took hands and ran down the hill together, laughing blissfully. Mike was next to appear from within the trees, smiling and calling after Bill. The dark-skinned outsider from out of town that had slotted into the group almost as naturally as the rest of them. He got to the bottom of the sloping hill and turned to wait for the last two members of the pack. Beverly and her not-so-secret admirer, Ben. The tall redhead girl with the aquamarine eyes and smoking addiction. She was one of Richie's best friends. And Ben. Ben was almost brand new to the group of kids and had moved to Derry with his aunt. Ben was still chubby back then, the short and stout kid with the cherub face and kind smile._

_Richie stood up, wiping his sweaty hands on the front of his cargo shorts. He frowned when he saw Beverly and Ben standing by the treeline still, turning to look out as though waiting for someone. Then he saw why. Georgie._

_Richie stifled a groan. Of course, Bill's younger brother would want to be with him on his birthday. He was only seven that summer and Richie found it wholly annoying when Bill would have to babysit the little snot-nose. He liked Georgie. He was the baby brother to the whole pack. They all adored the kid when he wasn't being totally annoying like little brothers sometimes could be. And Richie enjoyed teaching him to curse in secret. Richie didn't always mind Georgie, sometimes the kid was pretty funny and he loved all of Bill's friends like heroes. Which means he'd do anything they'd ask of him. Richie liked having a Butler. An Alfred to his Batman. Georgie would bring Richie comic books and juice boxes when he asked._

_But why did he have to tag along? Why today? Richie had been begging Bill to go back to the quarry to swim. He had begged and pleaded and got down on his knees in front of the alpha. Bill had found it hilarious, of course. But with Georgie there, they couldn't go. Georgie couldn't swim. Georgie hadn't been taught yet._

_The group of kids converged on the bank of the Kenduskeag and Richie almost immediately pulled Bill into a hug, congratulating him on his birthday. Bill was fourteen now. The age of puberty and of presenting. The age where he'd become the mature wolf he was meant to. Of course, he'd be an alpha. Everyone knew it. It was obvious to them all. Even before a wolf would present with puberty, you could tell by their eye color as a baby. For the first year of a wolf's life, their eyes would be a constant shifting color. Baby alphas would have deep crimson eyes, baby omegas would have bright blue and baby betas would have soft buttery amber._

_"What're we doing today, Big Bill?" Mike asked as he scooped down and picked Georgie up, letting the small child sit on his shoulders and twist his ears playfully._

_Bill smiled, "I duh-don't know yuh-yet. Suh-Suh-Something we can duh-do with Juh-Georgie."_

_"Why don't we just have a good old-fashioned birthday party here by the clubhouse?" Ben offered, "We can play games and eat snacks and stuff. Maybe later we could even make a fire."_

_"Sounds good to me." Beverly smiled and looked at the birthday boy himself, "And you, Big Bill?"_

_"Muh-Maybe not the k-kuh-clubhouse. Maybe suh-suh-omewhere else. Somewhere…." Bill squinted, his brow furrowed, "Somew-wuh-where we can eh-eh-explore."_

_"What about Neibolt?" Beverly shrugged, "We've been dying to go there."_

_The Losers all nodded in agreement. Bill gave a resolute nod, "We can all guh-go and get stuh-stuff from our huh-houses and take it thuh-tuh-there." Bill smiled and then looked at his brother, "He duh-doesn't have a buh-bike to get back so suh-someone needs to wuh-wuh-watch him."_

_The Losers all looked at each other when Mike spoke up, patting Georgie on the leg, "He's a big boy. He can choose who he wants to stay with. Right, Georgie?"_

_"Richie!" Georgie smiled gleefully. The boy in question went red in the face and tried not to outwardly groan with disdain. Richie looked up at the grinning child with a chagrin and looked at Bill, giving his fearless leader both thumbs up. Mike dropped down onto his haunches and let Georgie climb down. The kid in the denim overalls and yellow galoshes beamed up at Richie with a gap-toothed smile. Richie smiled back, scratching his head._

_"You gonna be okay, Rich?" Stan asked as the others turned to depart, discussing party supplies amongst themselves._

_"Sure." Richie smiled nervously, "What could go wrong?"_

_"I'll stay with you." Stanley put a hand on Richie's shoulder, smiling at him. They leaned in, affectionately touching foreheads together in a bond before they let go. Richie felt slightly more relieved now that he wasn't alone with the kid. Especially since Stanley was pretty much already like an adult inside._

"So what?" Eddie shrugged, "You had to babysit him with Stan? What, did he sprain his ankle? Bump his head?"

Richie looked at Eddie as a flash of anguish burned in his Prussian eyes. Eddie pursed his lips and looked down in submission, recognizing the moment and that it was slightly more serious than that. Richie looked up at the ceiling and when he spoke, it surprised Eddie to hear how flat and almost unearthly his voice sounded, "Just forget it."

"No, please. I'm sorry." Eddie urged, "I spoke out of turn. I just… I don't understand what you could have done that's so bad."

"It's not what I did." Richie sighed as he turned fastidiously onto his side, carefully keeping his stitches and wounds away from any surfaces. He relented after a moment of trying to get comfy, "It's what I didn't do, Eds."

"What didn't you do?"

"Anything."

" _No, go on ahead." Stanley urged with a smile, "I know Georgie's excited to get there."_

_Richie looked back as he held his bicycle. Stanley had stopped to tie the shoelaces on his pristinely white sneakers. Richie shrugged and began peddling again, feeling Georgie tighten his grip around his stomach. They pedaled down the last turn from Route 2 and onto Neibolt street. They cycled past the church on the corner and Richie grinned, listening to the choir sing during their Friday practice._

_They pulled up at the wrought iron fence and Richie let Georgie climb off onto the road before he discarded his bike. He turned back to look at the corner of the street when he saw Stan pedaling toward them at his usually steady pace._

_"I'm gonna go look around!" Georgie yelled back suddenly. Richie whipped his head around to see that the small child had already gallantly run through the rusty gate and was making his way up the path._

_"Wait, Georgie!" Richie called out as he disentangled himself from his bike and cursed under his breath. He was sprinting up the path when Bill's younger brother had slipped through a small window. Richie went down on his knees and barely managed to get a shoulder through the opening. He snarled in frustration as he sat up. He cupped his hands over his mouth and leaned in, "Georgie, come back, dude! It's not safe in there by yourself!"_

_"It's okay, Richie!" Georgie called back cheerily, "It's so cool in here!"_

_Richie got up and heard Stanley's bike pull up to the curb. He turned to look at his omega friend with a pleading look. Stan frowned as he stood by the fence and peered in, "Where is he?"_

_"He's in the fucking house!" Richie gestured to the blackened corpse of the old home, "Squeezed in through the damn window and now he won't come out!"_

_"George!" Stanley called, "Where are you?"_

_"Up here, guys!" Georgie replied and both older boys stepped back from the porch to see Georgie peering down at them from the top floor window. He waved down at them animatedly._

_"Please come out, George. It's not safe." Stanley replied back with his outwardly calm demeanor despite the small cracks that Richie recognized as slight panic._

_"Okay." Georgie sighed glumly, "Fine, I'll come down."_

_"I dunno about this anymore." Stan whispered as they walked back onto the porch. Richie nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should just do the party in the yard or something."_

_"Yeah, we should-"_

_Richie was cut off by a sudden guttural scream of terror. They both jumped at the sound of shattering wood and heavy thumping that shook the entire house. Two very hard and distinct thuds and protests of wood before a splashing thud endrenched the lasting silence. Richie cursed again and instantly shifted, using his sharp claws to tear the wooden boards that were nailed over the door. He pulled enough of the wood and shouldered his way through the heavy separation._

_Richie screamed and rushed forward into the front foyer of the house where an enormous hole gaped through the rotting wood. Richie looked up immediately and saw a similar hole above him in the wooden ceiling and a smaller hole in the roof that seemed to have been from the last winter's flood. He looked down into the dark hole and his entire body went cold despite the heat that thrummed through him with adrenaline. He jumped down through the two floors below and into the flooded basement. The water rippled and splashed around Richie's shins and smelled so foul. The water had been stagnant for a long time and mingled with mold and other things that Richie didn't want to think about. He dropped to his knees and gingerly reached out to touch Georgie, who was face down in the water._

_Richie hoped that Georgie was just unconscious. He reached out, a throaty whimper leaving him, and he tried to turn him over, "Oh God. Oh- Fuck! Stan!" Richie screamed up at the omega staring down through the hole. The moment he had turned Georgie over in the water, the murky brown stagnancy began to color over with red._

_"What the fuck did you do?!" Stan yelled back as Richie pulled Georgie up. His small, limp body was hoisted from the water and Richie screamed in horror. The small boy's body had been torn to pieces from the wood shards. Richie put Georgie back in the water and yelped incessantly as he tried his best to stuff the child's viscera back into his body. His claws were dripping with blood and water and somewhere along the way he had lost his glasses. He began to sob, howling as he gritted his teeth and shook his head. He refused to believe any of it was happening._

_He cradled the small boy in his arms as Stan appeared at the top of the stairs in the basement. Richie looked up, both arms wrapped tight around Georgie's body as he tried to hold all of the boy's organs inside of his body._

_"He-He's gonna heal. Right?" Richie begged brokenly. Stan stared at them both wordlessly. He turned, vomiting violently against the side of the old stairs. His knees buckled as he held onto the cobbled wall for support. Richie looked away, gritting his teeth as he sat in the water, his face buried in Georgie's soaked hair, "Please. Pleasepleaseplease. Be okay. Please."_

_Stanley let out a feeble groan, his face pressed against the cool brick. He sniffed, "Rich. We-We have to go out. We have to get Bill."_

"You- He…" Eddie whispered, his eyes filled with tears, "He died?"

"Considering the fact that I was holding his intestines in my hands after he was disemboweled by the broken pipes in the floor and had hit his head on the concrete floor." Richie whispered, his voice cracking, "I'd say yes."

"How did Bill…" Eddie trailed off as he looked down, "What happened then?"

_Richie sobbed uncontrollably as he was cradled by Stan on the porch. They were sitting on the porch, still covered in water and in blood. Richie couldn't bring himself to take Georgie from the house but he had at least pulled him out of the water. His arms and torso were caked in red. Stan wrapped his arms around Richie, cradling him in silence. Bill and the rest of the Losers pulled up with their bikes and Richie grimaced, burying his head into Stan's shirt as a chasm of fear burned through his stomach._

_"Where's Juh-Georgie?" Bill asked as they all piled through the narrow gate. Richie looked up at Bill and wiped his eyes, unable to answer. Bill looked him over and his gaze shifted to guarded anxiety, "What happened?"_

_"There was nothing I could do- He- And the window." Richie whispered as he shakily pointed to where Georgie had crawled into the house, "Fuck- I'm sorry."_

_"What did you do?" Bill took a few steps closer and looked at Stan, "What did he do?"_

_"It wasn't his fault, Bill." Stan urged in a weak whisper, "Georgie got away from us and…"_

_Bill didn't hear anything after that. He ran past them both on the porch, pushing Richie aside as the younger alpha tried to stagger to his feet. Richie winched when he heard Bill's sorrowful scream. He saw Beverly whisper about calling the police and she ran toward the nearest house. Richie sobbed all over again, feeling Stan hold him close. Richie heard an angry snarl and he was suddenly pushed over. He shrieked in fright and fell to the crunchy grass, hissing as the broken glass cut his palms. He looked up as Bill grabbed him by the shirt, snarling in his face like a rabid dog._

_"What the fuck did you do?!" He screamed as he pushed Richie back. The latter stumbled but didn't fight back. He knew he deserved whatever Bill dishes out to him. He would never forgive himself. Bill's fist connected with Richie's jaw and he fell back again, lurching backwards into the tall, yellowed grass. His face throbbed and he groaned weakly, laying there as he saw stars behind his eyelids. He sat up, clutching his jaw, and looked up. Bill's face was bright red and tracked with tears._

_Beverly had reappeared and was standing with the others behind Bill, each face as shocked and grief-stricken as the last. Bill's face fell from its furious contortion into one of immense sadness. He pulled Richie up and into a hug, sobbing as he held his best friend. Richie immediately felt unworthy of the touch but didn't pull away. All he could do was continue to whisper how sorry he was through the fresh wave of tears. Bill held him close, acknowledging his packmate's own grief. His instinctual alpha rage had sprinted to the forefront when he realized that he had lost his packmate. But he had pushed it aside when he realized that killing his best friend wouldn't bring him back and it wouldn't help. Richie's own guilt seemed a stifling punishment for something out of his control._

_"I know." Bill whispered, "It's not your fuh-fault. It's okay."_

_There were sirens wailing in the distance, growing ever closer. It made Richie sob even harder, clutching onto Bill's shirt as he took in the alpha's comforting scent. His legs threatened to fall from beneath him, his chest ached from the crying. His body hiccupped brokenly, "I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry, Bill. I'm so so-so-sorry. It was an accident."_

_"I know." Bill whispered calmly but his voice wavered, "It wuh-was an accident."_

_"I tried." Richie wailed as the sirens grew so loud it deafened his ears, "T-To s-save him. I did. I-"_

_"Shh…" Bill quietened the alpha as police and an ambulance pulled up. Richie glanced out to see paramedics and a gurney and he buried his face in Bill's neck again_.

Richie looked at Eddie with unease. The omega hadn't said a word since his last question. He was staring down at his hands in his lap. Richie wanted to ask him how he felt but he was also too afraid to know the answer. He stared at the omega as his heart hammered in his chest, "Eds?"

"I, um…" Eddie looked up, a heavy frown between his dark eyebrows. His gaze averted from the alpha, "Look, I… Um."

Richie sat up tentatively, watching his Eddie leaned back. The omega swung his legs off the bed and got up, cradling the cantaloupe-sized swaddle beneath his shirt, "Eddie?"

"Just give me some space for a bit. That's…" Eddie swallowed hard, "That's a lot to take in, okay?"

"Okay." Richie whispered. Eddie gave the alpha one last fleeting glance before he walked out of the room. Richie stared at the empty doorway as his chest ached. He pushed back the tears that stung his eyes, "Son of a bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is he?" Richie asked as he begrudgingly loped out of his bedroom a few hours later after a restless sleep. He looked at Stan, who pointed to the glass doors that led out to the backyard. Richie turned and looked out of the glass and saw Eddie laying peacefully in the swimming pool with his head on his arms on top of an inflatable toy. Richie bit his lip but made no move to go closer. He looked at his packmates that had gathered for a simple lunch in the kitchen, "I told him."

Stan walked around the counter and took Richie by the shoulders, steering the alpha toward the kitchen. He gave Richie a sandwich before asking, "About…" He stopped, pursing his lips when he tried to figure out the right words, "Your aversion to water?"

"Yeah." Richie looked down at the TLT sandwich on his plate- A Stanley creation for their kosher diet. Instead of bacon, lettuce, and tomato, it was turkey.

"What happened?"

Richie gestured to the omega floating in the water, "You tell me, Haystack. Does that look like an omega that's excited about his new alpha?"

"I, uh…" Ben opened his mouth again before decidedly closing it. He shrugged quietly and Richie took a bite of his sandwich despite the lack of appetite.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Stan whispered, "It was an accident, Rich. You're no more to blame than I am."

Richie snorted, "Sure. Tell that to Bill. You're his mate, he couldn't blame you for anything if he tried. He's biased."

"That's beside the point, Rich." Stan countered as he took a sip of his lemonade, "It was still an accident."

"It's not like a small accident where he bumped his head, Stan. The kid died because I…" Richie swallowed against a lump in his throat. He didn't finish his sentence. He felt a hand on his back and he glanced to his right to see Bev looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. Richie shook his head, "Don't, Bevvie. I'm okay."

"You're not." She could see past his brave front. He looked at her again, and she continued, "We all lost a very special boy that day. And I know sometimes it's hard for Bill and maybe somewhere deep inside he does blame you, but we don't. None of us hold it against you because there was nothing you could do. And we've been saying this for years."

"And we'll keep saying it if we need to," Stan added in, his voice softened with earnest. Bev nodded.

"Yeah." Richie muttered, "Sure. You guys might but Bill is just…"

"I'm w-wuh-what?" Bill asked in a quiet but firm voice. Everyone in the kitchen suddenly turned to see their alpha standing in the doorway of the open-plan kitchen. He looked dreadfully pale and exhausted from the previous night. 

"Nothing." Richie shook his head, "I don't wanna do this now. It's not worth it."

"What is it?" Bill queried as he walked into the kitchen, "What did I m-muh-miss?"

"He told Eddie." Stan spoke softly, "About what happened."

"Good," Bill replied primly as he sat down in one of the barstools. Richie blanched at the response but didn't say anything to the alpha. His stomach felt topsy turvy and his tongue felt a little too big for his mouth. Bill bit into his sandwich before continuing, "I'm g-guh-glad you t-told him so I d-duh-didn't have to."

"What?" Stan looked up in surprise, "Bill? When did you say that?"

"At lunch when I came back." Richie interjected, "After you and I had a fight." He looked at Stan with a frown, "He said it in front of all of us. Don't you remember?"

"Sorry." Stan whispered as a thin blush coated his cheeks, "I guess I forgot. But, Bill… Really?"

"What?"

"You were gonna tell Eddie?"

"Well y-yeah." Bill frowned, "Of course. He has the r-ruh-right to know."

"I'm sure he does but… He's Richie's breedmate."

"Juh-Georgie was my b-brother." Bill frowned, "Why are you t-tuh-taking his side, omega? You wuh-want his knot, then?"

"God, what is your problem?" Beverly snapped suddenly, "Jesus, Bill."

Bill snarled at her, watching her expose her neck and submit in silence. His eyes darted between Richie and Stan before he bared his teeth in warning. Richie scowled at the pack leader, "She's right, Denbrough. What the fuck is with you lately?"

"F-Fuck you guys," Bill whispered vehemently as he got up and stalked out of the kitchen. Stan let out a whimper and was instantly wrapped up in Mike's strong arms. Richie scowled darkly after Bill and turned to look at the rest of them.

"What's his issue lately?" Richie whispered softly and looked at his friends, who all responded with shrugs and equally puzzled expressions. Richie looked out at Eddie in the water, "I think I fucked up by telling him."

"Why?" Ben asked as he pushed his empty plate aside, "What happened?"

"I told him what happened and his whole face…" Richie looked down, "He said he needed space and he left. He didn't wanna talk to me."

"Give him space." Bev whispered, taking Richie's hand in hers, "It's a huge thing to drop on someone. He needs to digest it."

"And whatever choices he makes, you can't be upset with him. It's his decision to make." Mike reasoned as he slowly ran his fingers through Stanley's curls, "But we'll support you no matter what, Rich."

"Thanks," Richie whispered. His bottom lip trembled for a split second before he bit down on it to stop himself from crying. He looked back at Eddie again, "I don't want to lose him. I've spent twenty-six years waiting for someone and now that I've got someone, I don't wanna lose him because of something that happened years ago."

"That's completely understandable." Stan finally spoke up, his voice soft and timid. He straightened up, clearing his throat, "But I want to talk to Bill."

"Honey, maybe not right now." Bev put a hand on his arm, "He's in a weird mood."

"He's my mate." Stan straightened up and took a shaky breath, steeling his resolve, "I should talk to him."

"Should I come too?" Mike offered a kind smile.

"Thank you, darling." Stan put his hand on Mike's cheek gently, rubbing with his thumb in the most tender display, "But if we both go, he might think we're ganging up on him. He's so volatile after last night, I don't wanna make it worse."

"Please be careful," Mike whispered, kissing Stanley gently on the forehead. Stan smiled and turned to Richie, who was staring at his half-eaten sandwich.

"I'll sort him out. And we can sort this out." 

"Sure." Richie nodded, watching Stan walk toward the hallway. Richie looked at Eddie again, watching the omega nap in the water. He let out a sigh, "It was an accident. He blames me."

"Eddie?" Bev asked. Richie nodded in reply, the corner of his lips turning down, "I don't think he does. He's an adult, Rich. Just like us. He may be younger, but he's not a teenager. If you told the story exactly how it happened, then he'll be well aware that it was an accident. There was nothing you could have done."

"Something still bugs me about that day." Bev sighed as she stood up and began clearing the empty dishes from the counter. She turned to look at them, leaning against the marble surface, "Richie was the one who ran to save Georgie and tried to help the kid. Stan did nothing. I mean, we know Stan and we know that when it comes down to it, he freezes when he's in danger-"

"Like a baby deer," Ben added.

Bev nodded, "So, I can see why he didn't try and help you, Rich. He probably got so scared that he didn't know what to do. But…"

"But?"

"He's as much to blame as you are for what happened, whether it's an accident or not. I don't think Bill even looked at Stan in a different light because of this." Bev looked at Richie "He almost killed you and you were almost exiled and it seems like he's still not over it."

"His brother died on his birthday, Bev." Mike interjected firmly, "That's traumatic. Why should he get over it?"

"I'm not saying that." She eyed Mike, "What I'm saying is that it's unfair that Richie bore the brunt of Bill's resentment and Stan didn't even get a slap on the wrist."

"I don't ride Bill's knot, that's why." Richie narrowed his eyes, "Even back then, they had eyes for each other and that's it."

"That's not fair." Bev's bottom lip jutted, her face a moue of disappointment and reprieve, "He's our pack alpha, he can't treat you like this."

"Well, he is. And he has been for thirteen years." Richie looked down, "I didn't see an end in sight. And besides, he-"

"Rich?" A timid voice spoke before he could finish. Richie looked up to see Eddie standing in the doorway of the backyard, dressed in a tiny pair of blue shorts and a sodden Styx t-shirt. He was absolutely dripping wet and had his arms wrapped around him. Richie got up, taking the towel that was folded on top of the dryer, and swaddled it around Eddie tightly. Eddie smiled gratefully and held the towel around his shoulders, "Thanks."

"Of course." Richie breathed out. He took a step back from Eddie, unsure of whether or not the omega even wanted him near. Eddie looked at Richie with a small flicker of a frown in his eyebrows. Richie went pink, "Sorry. I just- I didn't know if you… Y'know, thought I was a monster or something."

"I don't." Eddie nodded and glanced at the pack of wolves looking back at him. His eyes went back to the alpha, "I'll just go and dry off real quick. We can talk about this properly when I get back."

Richie nodded, watching Eddie carefully lope.across the slippery floor toward the hallway. He waited until he head his bedroom door close and he exhaled heavily, lifting his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"That's promising." Bev offered. Richie heard murmurs of agreement from Ben and Mike. He looked at them.

"I guess. He didn't take off running or look at me with loathing and contempt. Always a good sign." Richie chuckled dryly. He stopped and turned back to the hallway, frowning, "Something doesn't feel right."

"About what?"

Richie held up a finger and walked across the living room to the hallway. He strained his ears, listening intently to his surroundings. He looked at his pack again, "It's so quiet."

"So?"

"Nah…" Richie shook his head, "That's too quiet." He crept down the hallway slowly, sticking to the wall as he passed the bedrooms. Eddie opened the door and jumped when he saw the alpha. Richie put a finger to his lips, watching Eddie nod before he continued all the way to the end of the hallway toward the master bedroom. He put his ear to the doorway and held his breath, listening.

"Alpha, please." Stan whimpered, sniffling, "Bill, just… Stop."

"I'm fine." Bill snapped, "I don't nuh-know why you th-thuh-thought I nuh-needed you right now."

"I just…" Stan sighed, "I don't understand why you're being like this."

"I'm f-fucking upset, okay!" Bill barked suddenly, making Stanley yelp in fright, "Jesus Kuh-Christ, Stan."

"Talk to me."

"It's n-not about you." Bill snarked unhappily, “It’s not uh-up to you to fuh-fx this.” Bill hissed and Richie heard a small thud and a snarl. He recognized the sound almost immediately and he knew that Bill had kicked something out of frustration. Richie exhaled shakily behind his hand, listening as Eddie came up beside him to wait patiently at his side.

“Then who is going to fix this? You?” Stan asked, his soft voice seemed interwoven with astonishment and sarcasm, “You are many things, Bill Denbrough, but peacemaker isn’t one of them.”

“No.” Bill snipped, cutting the omega, “Not m-me.”

“Then who?”

“Ask that f-fuh-fucking alpha and his nuh-knotslut who just w-waltz in here and fuh-fuck everything up.” Bill snarled heatedly. Richie felt his stomach knot and his fist clench.

“Excuse me?”

“You h-huh-heard me!” Bill’s voice rose in volume, “They just show up without a damn about our lives and the disruption it causes us all!”

“What disruption? It’s not like any of us have any big plans right now.”

“No, but…” Bill sighed with exasperation, “Now there’s guh-going to be a f-fuh-fucking litter in this h-house that we all have to f-fucking d-duh-deal with and-”

“That’s what you’re on about?” Stan sputtered, “You’re still on about what happened with us, aren’t you?”

“No!” 

“You are! You can’t fucking face the idea of having a litter after what happened to us. And now you’re taking it out on your secondary and his mate! The poor kid hasn’t even been here a week and you’re already casting him out like…” Stan huffed, “Look, King Cyrus, this isn’t the fucking Jewish diaspora. You’re not going to cast this omega out just because you can’t fucking handle your own emotions, Bill.”

“That’s…” Bill paused, “That’s got nuh-nothing to do with it.”

“Bullshit.” Stanley spat irritably, “I can’t believe you’re being like this. And for how shit you’ve been treating Richie.”

“Why are you stuh-standing up for him?” Bill snarled, “Why the suh-sudden interest? Is it b-because he’s got his own muh-mate now and your kuh-crazy omega emotions n-nuh-know he’s able to b-breed you, Stan? Huh? You w-want him?”

“You’re being such a knothead. I can’t talk to you when you’re so ignorant.”

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Eddie whispered softly. Richie glanced down at his breedmate’s concerned expression. Richie nodded and leaned in.

“Go and wait with the others.” Richie looked at Eddie with a small smile, “Please.”

Eddie nodded obediently and cradled his stomach as he turned and made his way down the hall and into the living room. Richie sucked in a hesitant breath and opened the door to the bedroom. Bill’s venomous gaze immediately landed on Richie. The pack leader was standing in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts in the middle of the room. Stan was sitting on the end of the bed with a surprised face, wide eyes on Richie.

“I’m done with all of this. Come.” Richie gestured with a nod of his head. Bill opened his mouth to argue when Richie snarled, “You almost killed me. The least you can fucking do is sit your ass down in the living room. Dickhead.”

Richie watched Bill stalk passed him, shouldering Richie as he went out into the passage. Richie brushed off the aggression and turned to look at Stan with a grave face, “Kooks, I think you need to tell him what happened. I told my secret to my mate, it’s your turn. He needs to know.”

“No.” Stan shook his head instantly as his eyes filled with tears, “I can’t. He’s mad enough-”

“I won’t force you.” Richie held his hand out to the omega, “I promise. If you don’t want him to know then it’s okay. But I think you should. I told Eddie and I feel better. I know it sucks that he may think of me differently but y’know… It’s a lifted weight.”

Stan got up, taking Richie’s hand silently, and let the alpha escort him into the living room where the entire pack was now seated. Eddie had curled up awkwardly on an armchair. Mike, Ben, and Beverly were sitting on the plush sofa. Bill was standing in the corner with his arms folded and an enormous scowl was plastered to every feature. Richie let go of Stan and watched the omega scurry over to sit in Mike’s lap. Richie went to sit on the armrest of the chair where Eddie had perched himself.

“Who’s first?” Richie asked simply, looking at every face.

“I just…” Eddie spoke up first, “I want to first say that I’m happy that you’ve all accepted me here in your home.” Eddie glanced at Bill and grimaced, looking away before he continued, “Mostly, anyway. And I’m sorry if my presence has stirred up any...Um…”

“No.” Stan looked at Eddie with a resolute nod, “Anything you’ve stirred up has been meaning to come up anyway. It’s okay.”

Eddie looked at Richie, “Thank you for telling me about the accident. I know it couldn’t have been easy to talk about.”

“Tuh-Try living it.” Bill spat under his breath.

Richie looked up, a warning growl bubbling in his throat, “That’s a first warning, Denbrough.” Bill pursed his lips and turned to glare out of the window, leaning against the wall. Richie turned back to Eddie, “Yeah?”

“Look, it’s a huge thing and yeah, it’s horrific and I’m so sorry it happened. I can’t imagine how it must have felt but…” Eddie fiddled with the corner tassel on one of the cushions, “It doesn’t change how I feel, Rich. I just wanted to clear my head after you told me. I had to process and I can tell the difference between an accident that happened when you were a kid and you actually being a bad alpha. Which you aren’t.”

“See?” Bev smiled assuredly at Richie, “I told you so. I don’t think it was right of you to try and threaten Rich to tell Eddie about Georgie.” Beverly looked at Bill, “Why would you do that?”

Bill shrugged silently. He caught the rueful gazes of some of his pack members and he let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes, “Eh-Eddie had the ruh-right to nuh-know about what huh-happened.”

“So? Why did it have to come out so soon?” Stan asked as he looked at Bill, “You don’t usually do things like this, Bill.”

“Yeah.” Bill shrugged dismissively, “I’m j-j-just the buh-big, bad wuh-wolf in the perfect puh-pack.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” Bev stood up, folding her arms, “Drop the cold wall, William. This is ridiculous. You’ve been out of sorts ever since they came home. You told us that you’d forgiven Richie for what happened to Georgie and that you know it’s an accident. Why are you being so spiteful about it now?”

“Don’t you like me?” Eddie frowned, tilting his head, “Did I do something? Say something?”

Bill let out a groan, pushing off of the wall, “Okay. F-Fine. Fine. Look, if you w-wuh-want to know. I’m nuh-not happy, right? I’m not at all huh-happy with this sh-shit.”

“Why?”

“It was so f-fuh-fucking d-disrespectful that this dickhead vuh-vanishes for two muh-months and comes back with suh-some omega he doesn’t nuh-know that he nuh-knocked up. And he’s just so kuh-calm about it. And he d-didn’t have the duh-decency to p-p-pick up the phone and tuh-tell at least one of us! That kuh-kid is almost a muh-month along!”

Richie pursed his lips and put an arm around Eddie, keeping him close. Stan looked at them and at Bill before responding, “Okay, then why not say something? You were talking to Eddie and being nice to them both when they got here. Not once did you pull Richie aside to talk about it. You’re the only one who has a problem with the litter.”

“Am I? Am I the oh-only one who is j-just a little p-puh-pissed that there’s j-just a suh-sudden litter of babies coming into our huh-house whether we like it or not?” Bill snapped irritably, “I r-refuse to believe it.”

“I’m okay with it.” Ben looked at Eddie with a kind smile that the omega shyly reciprocated.

“I’m happy with it.” Bev shrugged and turned to look at Mike and Stan, “Boys?”

“I am.” Mike shrugged, “I love kids.”

“I-” Stan wavered, his voice wobbling. He caught Richie’s pointed gaze and he sucked in a breath, “I was a little surprised at first and… I’ll admit that it did strike a chord when I realized that there’d be babies here.” Stan inhaled, “But, I’m not letting it get to me. If this is what they want to do then I support them.”

“Wuh-Why?” Bill frowned, “I thought, if eh-anybody would uh-understand my suh-side, it’d be you.”

“Bill, I…” Stan looked down and a small whimper left him, “If Eddie wants to have a litter with Richie, he should be allowed to. He should have the support from his new family because… Because there are people out there who aren’t that lucky.”

“Are you- You’re t-tuh-talking about…” Bill tilted his head, “That’s d-different, Stan.”

“It’s not different.”

“A m-muh-miscarriage isn’t a chuh-choice, omega.”

“It is a choice when it’s not a miscarriage, Bill.” Stan looked up, “I’m completely behind Eddie if this is what he wants because I never got the choice to have my own litter.”

Bill’s frown was immense. He stared at his mate with an impossible gaze, “I don’t…”

Stanley’s bottom lip wobbled as a tear fell down his cheek, “I lied to you guys. I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Know what, honey?” Beverly asked as she sat back down beside Stan, putting a hand on his knee, “What happened?”

“When I was pregnant in high school,” Stan wiped his eyes and looked up at Bill, “The accident we had. My parents found out obviously. And my dad, being the alpha, could decide what to do for me.” Stan looked down in the intensity of Bill’s gaze, “So, the next day he took me to Bangor and… I didn’t miscarry when I went to a temple conference. He made me… He- I didn’t have a choice” Stan let out a sob, burying his face in his hands as he cried.

Beverly wrapped her arms around Stan, a small tear in her eye that she didn’t let fall. Mike put his arms around Stan from the other side, holding him tight. Bill remained immovable in the corner, his eyes glazed over whilst he stared at his mate with an unreadable gaze, “I’m so sorry, Stan.” Beverly shushed softly, cradling his head, “We had no idea, honey.”

“That was the point.” Stan mumbled softly, “I didn’t want anyone to know. I couldn’t bear it. It broke me. And... I just couldn’t tell him.”

Every pair of eyes looked up at Bill after those words left Stan’s salt-soaked lips. Bill was still gawking at Stanley as though he had just admitted to being the second gunman on the Grassy Knoll. He took a step closer, “You… He- Yuh-Your dad muh-made you-?”

“Yeah.” Stan sniffed, “I didn’t have a choice.”

Bill’s blue eyes filled with tears. He inched closer but stopped himself, “And that’s wuh-why you’re so oh-okay with what Richie’s d-duh-done?”

“He hasn’t done anything that bad, Bill.” Beverly scolded, “Maybe he should have phoned us to let us know beforehand but you’re making it out to seem like some tragedy.” She squinted at him, “What else is bugging you?”

Bill looked at Richie with a flash of guilt contorting his features, “I’m suh-sorry I attacked you. I fuh-feel awful about wuh-what I’ve done to your fuh-face.”

“Is that all you’re sorry for?” Richie snorted, “You’re sorry for almost killing me but not sorry for holding Georgie’s death over my head for a decade or for putting my breedmate on trial for wanting to have a litter. Or for threatening to tell Eddie about Georgie whether I was ready to or not?”

“Yeah, what gives with that?” Mike frowned, “That’s a low blow.”

“I… I was huh-hoping that if he f-fuh-found out early enough then…” Bill ran his hand over the back of his neck as he looked down, “Muh-Maybe he’d luh-leave and t-take his litter with him. That he wuh-wouldn’t want R-Richie when he f-fuh-found out the shit he did.”

Richie stood up when a sudden a flare of pure rage ignited in his stomach and his chest. He glowered at the sheepish pack alpha, “You did what?”

“I… It was b-before all this.” Bill held his hands up, “You t-tuh-told him anyway.”

“You absolute dickhole.” Richie spat, “I can’t believe you! The shit I did? I tried to save your fucking brother, you fuckwad! I did everything I could! I haven’t had a solid night’s sleep in a decade because all I can see when I close my eyes are his fucking guts in my hands!” Bill lowered his head in submission as he stepped back into the corner of the room. Richie stepped around the coffee table, the snarl still bubbling in his chest, “I can’t believe I ever thought you were my best friend. You’re a fucking snake, Bill Denbrough.”

“Rich-”

Richie snapped his teeth at Ben before he turned to Bill again, “You’re a fucking hypocrite and a coward. You don’t deserve to be the fucking alpha. You’re so damn selfish that your mate couldn’t even share his own trauma with you. You’re so up your own ass.”

“D-Duh-Don’t d-do this.” Bill began sliding down the wall as Richie cornered him, “Rich-”

“You’ve tried to break us up just because you’re pussying up about your own comfort. The world doesn’t revolve around you and your knot.” Richie spat and let out a guttural snarl, his claws extending as he grabbed Bill by the throat, lifting him up. Bill didn’t fight the tight grip. His head was turned to the side and pressed against the wall, his face growing pink as he fought for breath.

“Rich, let him go!” Beverly yelped, “Stop it!”

Richie scowled as he clenched his fist before letting go, dropping Bill back down on the ground. The alpha sputtered, holding his throat as he gasped for breaths. Bill looked up at Richie with watery eyes but didn’t make a move to get up. Richie felt a weird shifting weight in his chest, a heat that slid through his lungs that had his knees buckle. Bill whimpered quietly, his eyes widening.

“Whoa, what was that?” Ben asked after a second, “Did you guys feel that?”

“I did.” Mike whispered, “I think we all did.”

“What was it?” Stan whispered. Richie looked at their astounded faces and back at the dejected Bill on the floor.

“Richie’s alpha now.”


	11. Chapter 11

"What now?" Eddie whispered to Beverly. She looked at him and back at Richie, who was outside and having a cigarette. She pursed her lips.

"I don't know. He's still furious." She admitted, "I haven't seen Bill since he went to his room. And Stan is still in a daze."

"Do you think they'll get over this?"

"God, I don't know." Bev sighed, "It's so shit here right now and I feel so bad that you've walked into this."

"It's not your fault." Eddie looked at the new pack alpha, "I don't want them fighting for dominance. Once Bill's come back to Earth. I've seen what they can do to each other now and…" Eddie's bottom lip wobbled, "I can't lose him."

"Maybe you and Rich should go away for a bit." Beverly shrugged, "A mini-break."

"We just got here." Eddie snorted and then paused, looking at her, "I don't think Richie can just leave now. He's the alpha. A pack can't run without its leader."

"Right." Bev sighed, looking down into her coffee mug. She looked up with a frown, "Are you okay?"

"No." Eddie shivered, "I just… I feel so cold and empty. I can't understand it."

"You're unclaimed by the pack alpha," Stan answered. They both turned to look at him as he padded across the cold floor toward the kitchen as he wrapped his cardigan tighter around his middle, "You've been bred by an alpha that's now moved up in ranks and it's made you realize that he hasn't claimed you. It's like a weird empty pull," Stan gestured to his belly button, "Right behind here."

"Y-Yeah." Eddie breathed out, his eyes flickering to Richie, who was now staring across the pool.

"It's gonna get worse." Stan commented as he put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, "He's your alpha, he's in tune with your needs, if you need him, tell him. His instincts will kick in and he'll do what you need."

Eddie got up on shaky legs and looked at Stan, who gave the omega a tight squeeze to his upper arm, gently turning him around to face Richie again. Eddie stumbled over his own feet and padded across the tiled floor. He walked out into the backyard and across the concrete of the patio. He stopped beside Richie, a foot of distance between them.

"You okay?"

"You're so obsessed with my wellbeing, Eds. If any onlooker had to see us, they'd think we have something going." Richie drawled before sucking on his cigarette, still not looking at Eddie.

"Well, all things considered," Eddie cleared his throat, "We kind of do have a little something going on. But I ask because I care about you, alpha."

Richie glanced down at Eddie out of the corner of his eye for the first time. He asked lightly on the Tuscan stone floor beneath his bare feet, "Do ya now?"

"Of course." Eddie replied as though it should have been obvious, "Richie, you're… I mean," He stopped and looked down, muttering to himself as a small blush coated his cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you, omega." Richie's lips tugged in the corners as he brought his hand up, the cigarette between his lips as he inhaled a heavy plume of smoke, "Wouldja be a doll and say it again?"

"I know that the way things have happened, it-it wasn't ideal." Eddie whispered, hearing Richie scoff, "But… I'm not sorry it happened to you. You know that. And… And I care about you. I got so scared when you were hurt, alpha. It made me realize just how deep my feelings are."

"Yeah." Richie nodded, exhaling whatever smoke hadn't absorbed into his lungs, "But y'see, omega's attach very easily to an alpha. I've seen what happens. Even abusive alphas get attached to because omegas can't function without-"

"You think my feelings for you are because of my hormones?" Eddie asked, his voice tinged with insult.

"You're also pregnant with my baby, Eddie." Richie turned and stubbed his cigarette out in the nearby outdoor ashtray. He turned to see Eddie scowling at him, "Your body wants mine because of what I did to you. It's messed you up into thinking you care."

Eddie frowned at the alpha, "Don't tell me how I feel. You have no idea-"

"You're right." Richie cut him off again as he turned to look at the offended omega, "I don't know. But it's not hard to guess. And now you're coming to me after what happened because now I'm pack alpha and you and your body can't be away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"Eddie, just face it," Richie sighed, "We both know you're interested in my well-being for the sole reason that I knotted you." 

"Wh-"

"We barely know each other, how can you care about me so quickly?" Richie quipped irritably, "Same with me. Only reason I give a damn about you is that my body is telling me to."

"I care more about you than your knot, alpha." Eddie insisted, his heart hammering in his chest as tears pooled in his eyes, "I care about you. I really do. Ask your pack."

"Omega," Richie sighed, "Don't cry."

"How the fuck can I not cry?" Eddie's voice rose and wobbled, "You-You just said you don't care about me!"

Richie looked down, shrugging simply, "Well, it makes sense."

"You have no idea how I feel." Eddie whispered and looked down at his hands that were nervously being wrung in front of him, his feet turning inward.

"It's not difficult to guess, all things considered."

"Why's he crying?" Stan asked as he walked out into the backyard. He looked at Eddie and at Richie as his eyebrows knitted and he put his hands on his hips, "Rich?"

"He's upset because I told him the truth." Richie shrugged coldly and looked down at the gently rippling water in the pool.

"And what truth was that?" Stan asked, looking at Richie's expressionless face and Eddie who seemed on the verge of angry tears.

"He came to ask me if I was okay and I know he doesn't care. The only reason he gives a fuck about me is that I bred him. Only reason I care is that my body knows what I did to him. I barely know him."

At the second repetition of the admission, Eddie let out a stifled sob, burying his face into the crook of his elbow as he cried. Richie looked at Eddie, his stony façade cracking in the corners when a strange twinge in his stomach began to knot. He caught Stanley's aghast and unimpressed expression and he looked away.

"Richard, what the fuck are you doing?" Stan hissed softly as he took a step forward, "You can't upset him when he's like this."

Richie eyed Eddie again, watching Stan wrap his arms around the pregnant omega. Richie's mouth turned down in the corner when he heard the soft whimpers from his breedmate. He let out a small sigh and came closer, "Eds, I'm sorry."

"Do better than that." Stan hissed sternly, "You made him cry, you insensitive dick."

"I just-" Richie struggled to find the words. He opened his mouth and stopped again. Stan looked at him expectantly and he struggled, flailing. He sighed, "Well, fuck. I have nothing."

"Helpful." Stan scoffed lightly and pulled Eddie closer, cooing in that perfect omega purr that could calm a rabid bear on heroin. Richie shook the thought from his head.

"Eds, I'm sorry." Richie scratched at the back of his neck, "I shouldn't have said any of it. I'm…"

"What?" Eddie asked softly as he appeared, surfacing from the crook of Stanley's neck, "You misspoke? All three times you said it in a row?"

Richie grimaced and looked down, "I just don't want my expectations raised only to have them broken down again." 

"Who-?" Eddie asked incredulously, "Who the fuck said-"

"Richie, c'mon." Stan sighed, "You always do this. You always ruin something before you can be happy. Don't break Eddie, too."

"I just want him to be honest with me." Richie sighed, "I know he's being ruled by his hormones. I am, too. We're breed-bonded." 

"That-That doesn't mean I don't care." Eddie sniffed softly, "You don't get to invalidate my feelings just because it's what's happening to you."

I-" Richie frowned, cutting himself off when he saw Stanley's poignant gaze, "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you how you're feeling."

Eddie nodded and looked at Stan, hugging him tightly before he let go, "Thank you, Stanny."

"Of course." Stan smiled, giving Eddie's shoulders a squeeze, "I'm gonna go help Bev but if this knothead gives you any more shit, you let me know."

Eddie nodded, receiving a kiss to the forehead before Stan turned gracefully on his heel and marched off, but not before he threw Richie yet another withering gaze. Richie looked at the sniffling omega and took a step forward, putting his hands out. He stopped, unsure of whether or not Eddie even wanted to be held by him. The omega looked at Richie's outstretched grasp and bit on his lip.

"I-I'm sorry for saying what I said." Richie premised quietly, "Really. It was stupid and even if it's true, I shouldn't throw it in your face. This situation isn't ideal but…"

Eddie threw himself into Richie's arms, melting with a whine as he pressed his face into the alpha's firm chest, nuzzling as his shoulders sagged. Richie could hear Eddie panting heavily, each panted breath ended in a wheezy whine. Richie sighed, pulling Eddie's inhaler from his pocket to hold it out for him. Eddie took it gratefully, sucking on two large puffs in quick succession.

"Good omega." Richie crooned under his breath, "Breathe easy, Eds."

"Thanks." Eddie replied shakily, his grip on the aspirator tightening as he held it to Richie's chest, "Why do you have that?"

"Just in case." Richie shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't want you strugglin'. I'm sorry for what I said. Really. I was so deep in my own head and I didn't realize how selfish it was. I just… I got scared and I was hoping that if you felt as scared as I did then maybe I… I wouldn't be so alone."

"Do you really feel that way?" Eddie looked up, "You only care about me because of our litter? There's… Nothing else?"

"I don't- Eds-" Richie groaned quietly, "This is all so confusing for me. So much has changed over the last month and I'm spinning so fast and I constantly feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Well, morning sickness isn't the greatest thing in the world either." Eddie chided sarcastically, "I've been getting super queasy lately."

"I'm sorry." Richie repeated for the thousandth time, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Look, right now I don't care about the source of your feelings. Whether it's hormonal or not, it means nothing to me." Eddie sighed and looked up, "Do you really want to do this? Do you want this baby, Richie?"

He looked up in surprise, "What?" 

Eddie remained unmoving in Richie’s arms, looking up at him with a solemn and unexpressioned gaze in his brown eyes, “Answer me. I’m only four weeks in this hurdle and I want to know if you want this before it’s too late to do anything about it.”

“I- You…" Richie swallowed hard, “You’re giving me a choice?”

“At first, I didn’t want to give you a choice.” Eddie shrugged, “We had such a connection back in San Diego that when I found out, I didn’t care that we barely knew each other but now that I know 'bout your true feelings, I’m giving you the choice to bow out. I can either go back to San Diego by myself and raise this litter alone or I can have an abortion, Rich.”

Richie winced hard at the word that left Eddie’s lips, his eyes flashing their alpha red for a split second before he looked down at Eddie, “No. You’re not going anywhere and neither is our litter.” Richie splayed a large hand over the omega’s belly, “You’re both mine.”

Eddie trembled at the sudden change in Richie’s behavior, his knees buckling at the wave of alpha pheromones. Richie held Eddie close, engulfing the small man in his arms to inhale his scent and bury his nose in Eddie's dark waves, "God I'm sorry."

Eddie sniffled as he scent his alpha's chest, whining incessantly as the vexing flux of anxiety rolled through his chest. Richie paused, smelling the anxiety as it soured the omega's sweet blackcurrant smell. He looked down at the small wolf and pulled himself closer, shushing him with a soft alpha croon from his throat, "Alpha…"

"Tell me, Eds." Richie almost begged in a whisper, tightening his grip on his breedmate, "What can I do? Anything. Anything, baby, tell me."

"I just…" Eddie's entire body began to shiver with intense need, a sheen of sweat gleamed on his skin as he submitted, "Need you, alpha." 

Richie put his lips on Eddie's neck, sucking ever so gently on his scent glands to make the omega melt entirely and press himself against his alpha. Richie reached his hands down, trailing them over Eddie's sides and around, long fingers gripping Eddie's ass. He yelped at the touch, whining low when he was rubbed up against by the alpha. Richie's fingers pulled and kneaded the plump flesh, delighting in the sounds it elicited. Richie picked his omega up with ease, delighting in the fact that Eddie wrapped his arms and legs around him almost instinctively. He felt tentative fingers grip his hair and tug as he held him close and peppered kisses to the omega's throat.

"As much as we love seeing our new pack alpha with a mate, we don't wanna see all of it, Rich." Bev called out from the kitchen, "Take it inside!"

"Oh, I'll be inside very soon," Richie whispered as he ghosted his lips over Eddie's ear, hearing him whimper in response. Eddie nodded brokenly, realizing with a small internal jolt, that Richie being inside him was something he had been craving.

"Please, alpha," Eddie whined as Richie carried him back into the house. He strode passed his packmates, completely unaware of their presence as he sucked and grazed his teeth over Eddie's throat. Eddie glanced over Richie's shoulder at Richie's three packmates who were watching him be carried off through the living room. He got a supportive smile from Bev and a knowing omega gaze from Stan while Ben was just trying to actively avoid eye contact.

He whimpered as Richie carried him into the dimly lit hallway, a small moan as he felt fingers knead his ass deliberately. He was carted into their bedroom and the door kicked to close slightly behind them. Richie deposited the needy omega onto the bed and straightened up to remove the baggy shirt he had thrown on over his Guns 'n Roses tee. Eddie reached out, fingers clenching and unclenching toward the alpha.

"Don't care about that, Rich. Just- Please…" He begged, "I just need you, okay? I can't explain it."

"It's okay, Eds." Richie unfastened his shorts before he dropped down onto the bed between Eddie's legs, a smile on his face, "Don't have to explain, I got you."

Eddie merely nodded, panting heavily as he tugged at his shirt, lifting it up around his armpits. Richie leaned down instantly, his lips on Eddie's skin, sucking and kissing over his chest and his small but prominently swollen stomach. The omega reveled in the touch, groaning and arching as he thread a hand into Richie's dark hair lovingly.

"Pretty," Richie whispered under his breath and sat up, removing his t-shirt with a swift movement. He went down onto his hands, hovering over his breedmate, "What do you need, omega? How can alpha fix it?"

"Claim me." Eddie whimpered, "My pack alpha. Gotta have you in me, pump me so full, Rich."

He nodded in reply, catching Eddie's babbling lips in an ardent kiss as he ran his hand down over Eddie's stomach to toy with the elastic of his shorts. He groaned, feeling Eddie's small omega length pressing hard against the straining material. He sat up, tugging them down when Eddie lifted his legs up obediently to have the offending article of clothing removed entirely. Richie flung the shorts aside and pushed his shorts down with his underwear, letting it all pool to his thighs. He wrapped a hand around his thick length, stroking himself. Eddie glanced down at Richie's immense erection and he swallowed hard, his eyes shading over with primal lust.

Richie nodded, hiking Eddie's soft thighs up almost immediately to drape them over his shoulders. He pressed himself against Eddie's slick hole, knowing that the omega instinctually wanted to feel everything unstretched. The logical part of his brain was so afraid that he would hurt the small wolf, but that other depraved part of him knew exactly how much Eddie could take. He'd never hurt his breedmate, oh no. Never ever. He couldn't even dream of hurting the omega, but he could definitely stretch him out and fuck him raw.

He stopped for a second and leaned in, taking a deep sniff of Eddie's skin. He looked up at him and bared his teeth, pushing into the omega slowly. He felt Eddie constrict around him and begin to pant, his head rolling back in the pillow as he whined. Richie watched with hunger growing in his stomach, the coiling knots of animalistic urgency had his eyes shading red around the edges. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears as his nails dug into the omega's thighs. He slid in further, groaning at how wet and tight the warmth of his breedmate was around his length, like a perfectly molded sheath. He snarled as he tightened his grip, splaying his breedmate out on the bed before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself all the way to the hilt in one immensely powerful push. 

Eddie screamed out, his entire body shaking at the fully-stuffed feeling that resonated through him entirely. His legs dropped into Richie's elbows as the alpha leaned forward and began pounding into him, their bodies an entwined tangle that slid over the sheets with punctuated force. Richie crooned with alpha delight when he heard how Eddie begged for him and begged for more. His gaze was completely shaded in crimson as his alpha wolf took over, his body shoving with rapid pace as he surged to fill his mate. 

Richie snarled, the deep sound reverberated through his chest as his claws extended, raking their way up Eddie's thigh to leave angry welts. The omega cried out, his back arching as he tightened around Richie's thick length before coming over himself with a stream of broken moans. Richie was usually so aware of Eddie's word vomit when they had sex, but this time the omega seemed completely out of it and so far gone that words were futile. He keened roughly, watching the omega orgasm beneath him, watching Eddie's eyebrows knit and his mouth open. Richie didn't stop for a moment, the heat pooling low in his gut and spreading under his skin was nothing short of exquisite. He dropped Eddie's legs from his arms and snapped forward, his body hovering protectively over the latter. 

He continued to pound into Eddie with sharp thrusts, the hair in the back of his neck prickling when he thought for too long on just how wet his breedmate was. Just for him. All for him. Because of him. The mere thought of such a perfect omega being so ready and so willing to take his knot had Richie about to burst inside, his inner alpha careening toward his climax. He was snarling like a rabid dog, like a predator on a hunt. His claws dug deep divots into the mattress. His eyes were like rubies in the sun, dazzling and terrifying. But, oh, to an omega they were a safe beacon. Eddie stared up at the alpha above him as though entranced. He was whimpering, his eyes had changed from their beautifully rich brown to the intense cobalt of an omega. He purred obnoxiously, languishing in every single jackhammered shove of the unruly alpha's hips. He mewled at the saliva that dribbled in thick tendrils onto his neck, crying out when Richie buried his head into his neck.

Eddie's own smaller claws scrambled for purchase, dragging and quibbling over the pale skin of Richie's toned shoulder blades. Richie pumped quickly as his omega's legs locked in place around his waist to keep him impossibly close. He could barely hear anything other than his own huffed breaths and his raging pulse. His skin felt as though it were about to burst into flames, too tight over his flesh. Eddie tilted his neck, exposing his throat in an evident submission.

Richie slammed forward, a soft howl of surprise leaving him when his half-knot breached the omega's pliant rim. A wave of vibration had him shudder and pause, moaning low. He looked down at the pale expanse of the omega's neck and his teeth itched right to the root, the insatiable urge to bite pounding behind his eyes like a migraine. He gritted his teeth, a small weird part of him had to remind the wild wolf that he wasn't meant to bite this omega. He couldn't conceive of a reason why but followed that train of thought as he ground his knot against the omega's willing hole. A unisoned moan left them both, breathless and heady. The room was filled with the permeated stench of burnt sugar and blackcurrant, each smell tinged and undertoned with lust and territory. Eddie's sweet smell had been completely washed out in an even headier sweet smell of which Richie couldn't get enough. It was that addictive smell of a well-bred omega that Richie was so convinced would drive him mad.

He put a large hand over Eddie's stomach when he sat up, long and deft fingers splayed out in a show of pure protection and ownership. His claws dug small divots into Eddie's skin, licking his bottom lip as his mouth filled with saliva. He picked up the pace he had dropped previously, rutting roughly into the omega, who was already hard and leaking again. Richie mewled gruffly at the sight, wanting so badly to taste the omega more than anything. He couldn't pull out now, not when he was so close. He was moments away from knotting his breedmate and he was so intent on claiming the omega as his own over and over until everyone in the damn street knew exactly to whom Eddie belonged.

He fucked quickly, rapid canting of his hips as he edged his knot a little further into the omega with every push. The wet heat sliding around the most sensitive part of him, it was breathtakingly good. It was so good that it was almost painful. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his instincts guide him as he let go. He grabbed Eddie by the hip and gave a hard shove, popping his knot with fervor. His small snarling cry of pleasure was drowned out by Eddie's scream. The sound tore at his throat, raw and unyielding. His body jerked at the intrusion and he sobbed, heavy tears running down his cheeks. Richie’s entire body imploded with pleasure like a supernova. He shook erratically, his hips trembling with short bursts as he filled his omega with his warm load. His legs shook and the beautiful heat ricocheted through his veins and into his limbs. 

He stopped thrusting a moment later when Eddie's soft rim constricted painfully around the base of his dick, the action had him hissing. Spiking shots of overstimulation turned his body into a quivering mess. He steadied himself over Eddie, his arms also feeling like jello. He looked down at the dazed omega and immediately leaned in, brushing his hooked nose over Eddie's scent glands. A hand almost instantly reached up to card through Richie's dark hair. He continued scenting, hearing Eddie purr contentedly beneath him. He eased his down onto the mattress slowly, a wave of trembling spasms through his thighs had him whine.

"So pretty," Richie whispered hoarsely as he ran the tips of his fingers over Eddie's cheek, marveling at the flushed omega beneath him. Eddie smiled peacefully, "So pretty, honey."

"Such a good alpha." Eddie preened, his own voice cracking from disuse of word and overworked from his unrelenting moans. He mewled as Richie sucked gently on his neck and began slowly humping against him with shallow thrusts, "Rich-"

"So good to me. Such a good omega." Richie grunted as he pressed his knot even deeper, watching the way Eddie gasped and lifted his hips, "Oh, shit-"

Eddie nodded, letting the alpha rut against him as he thread his fingers into tight clenches in the alpha's hair, tugging to spur him on even more. Richie crooned praise under his breath in plied whispers, clammy hands ghosting and kneading the omega's freckled and flushed skin. Richie spilled into his breedmate a second time, a soft yowl leaving him as a second wave of pleasure coursed through him. The small wolf beneath him huffed out a pained cry, lifting a leg to lock it over Richie's hips and coax him even closer.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty." Richie cooed breathlessly. He sucked a small purple bruise into Eddie's neck above his scent gland, coaxing the sweet smell from his skin. It tingled on his tongue and made him feel dizzy. 

"Alpha?"

"Hmm?" 

"Your knot is pressing on my bladder." Eddie squirmed slightly beneath Richie's full weight, the both of them laughing quietly in their sticky afterglow. Richie sat up to look down at his omega with a small smile, "What?"

"Maybe if you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't want to keep breeding you and my knot would go down quicker." Richie shrugged, running his hands up the insides of Eddie's thighs slowly.

"You're blaming me?" 

"Not outright." Richie shrugged playfully as he rearranged his glasses back onto his face, smiling down at Eddie, "But you're not blameless."

"Ugh."


	12. Chapter 12

Richie was laying on the bed on his side, staring at the sleeping omega that was curled up in his sheets. He ran a finger over Eddie's cheek and down over his neck, biting on his own lip as his mind filled with so many thoughts. He heard a creak of floorboards and his head snapped up, his teeth bared in warning, looking out at the door to see Stan peering into the room. Richie remained unmoving but relaxed when he saw his apprehensive packmate, lying stark naked on the bed on his side with his head propped up on a closed fist, "What's up?"

"I wanted to just…" Stan's scent was anxious as it wafted like sweet peaches through the air, "See if he's okay."

"He seems fine." Richie looked back at his breedmate, "I didn't hurt him."

"Rich, can- can we talk?" Stan asked timidly, "It's kind of important."

Richie looked at Eddie for a moment and back at Stan with a solemn expression, "We can't talk here?" Stan looked at the line on the floor where Richie's room began and his face twisted uncomfortably. Richie sat up and covered himself with the sheet, "You can come in, Stan. It's okay."

Stanley bowed his head and carefully stepped a bare, slim foot into the room before he walked in, sitting on his knees on the wooden flooring at Richie's side of the bed. Richie turned to lay on his other side, looking at Stan with a small smile, his stitches pulling at the stretch. He winced, blinking, "What's up?"

"I take it you claimed him?" Stanley asked tentatively. Richie knew that Stan knew what happened. Hell, the whole house definitely knew that they had mated again. Richie wasn't even remotely concerned with being quiet for the sake of his pack. Not when he had to listen to the dirty threesomes that happened next door to his bedroom.

"I did." Richie's chest puffed out with pride at the admission to his other pack omega, "He was such a good omega, too."

"I'm glad." Stan peered over Richie's shoulder to see the sleeping wolf in question. He bit his lip nervously, "Alpha, I'm just… I'm worried. I don't want you to think I'm talking out of place because I'm speaking from nowhere but concern for your breedmate but-"

"What?"

"He…" Stanley bit his lip as he tried to word everything in his head before he upset the on-edge alpha even more than he had been previously. He and Bill were still volatile from the full moon the night before. Stan closed his eyes, bracing himself, "He really likes you, Richie. I can see it. And the way he talks about you. I can tell he cares about you and he may even love you but I don't think that what you're doing is right."

Richie stared down at the omega on the floor and as Stan finished his rapidly spewed monologue, he opened his eyes and they were glimmering bright blue with apprehension. Richie pursed his lips, "What am I doing that you don't agree with? Is it me bringing him here because I got him pregnant? Is it me saving him from Bill? Is it me sharing my darkest secrets with him? Is it me claiming him when he needs it? What exactly have I done for him that you don't agree with?"

Stanley winced as though he had been yelled at when in actual fact, Richie's voice was barely above an asinine whisper. His voice dripped bitter sarcasm and it was acid enough to eat away at Stanley's mettle. He looked down, "But earlier, you tore him down for trying to tell you that he cares about you. You completely dismissed his feelings, Rich. You've claimed him like this but you haven't bitten him yet, either."

"You're right..." Richie replied calmly and leaned over to grab his cigarettes, putting one between his lips to light it with his gold Zippo. He took a deep inhale and looked up at the ceiling light before he exhaled the burning smoke and looked down at the patient omega, "I just- Stan…"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know," Richie admitted with a small sigh and grabbed the glass ashtray from his bedside table. He lay on his back and put a hand behind his head with the ashtray on his chest. He looked down at Stan and patted his lap, allowing the omega to climb onto the bed and sit on him. He smiled up at Stan, patting the omega's leg platonically when he straddled the alpha.

"C'mon," Stan urged gently, putting his hands on Richie's warm stomach, "You have to have some kind of inkling."

Richie jutted the cigarette out with his mouth toward Stan, who took it from his mouth, holding it in his fingers. Richie exhaled smoke toward the ceiling, watching Stan flick ash into the glass. Richie opened his mouth for the cigarette but Stanley looked at it and held it up with a scowl, "I'll give it back if you give me a proper answer."

Richie scowled up at the omega that was still perched on him. He looked over at his sleeping breedmate and pursed his lips, "I like him. I just can't fucking figure out which emotion is me actually liking him and which is just my alpha talking because the kid is carrying my offspring."

"Have you ever considered that it's because he's carrying a litter for you that it's made your real feelings for him more prominent because you're seeing him differently instead of being in denial?" Stan offered as he reached down to ash the cigarette again and put it between Richie's awaiting pout. The alpha inhaled a deep drag of smoke, the pull had bright orange embers light up at the end of his cigarette. Stan took the cigarette with a smile, letting Richie exhale languidly.

"I didn't consider that," Richie acknowledged as he shifted, his one hand still behind his head whilst the other casually ran soft circles over Stanley's knee. He glanced over at the back of Eddie's head with a pensive gaze and turned to Stan, opening his mouth. Stan returned the cigarette, letting Richie take another pull before he took it to flick ash from the end. He held the half-finished stick between his fingers and eyed the alpha pointedly.

"Well?"

"Well," Richie blew out a thick cloud of blue smoke toward the ceiling, "It could be."

"Tell me how he makes you feel? How do you feel about him? Whether it's hormones or not, I wanna know." Stan urged as he rolled the cigarette between his fingertips slowly before giving Richie another drag.

Richie nodded, exhaling through his nose when he bit on his lip, his hand coming out from behind his head to trace the silhouette of Eddie's side while he slept. Richie sighed, "I care about him. I always feel like I need to know where he is and if he's okay. I breathe easier around him and my brain isn't as frantic when he's nearby. And I just want to protect him. It's always on my mind, even when I'm sleeping sometimes. And sex with him is incredible. So much better than anyone else I've ever had and I can't even describe why, Stanny."

"Better than me?" Stan asked jokingly, his head tilted in wary submission as he popped the cigarette back in between Richie's awaiting lips. Richie quirked an eyebrow and looked at the omega as he took a long inhale of the almost-finished cigarette. 

He reached his hand up from where it had been circling patterns on Stan's leg and went to cup his cheek, "Sweetheart, you know that was a one-time thing because you needed me. And you're a great lay, trust me. Top three I've ever had and that includes Toby McGuire's stunt double."

Stan snickered softly, a blush coating his cheeks when his smile faded and he looked at Richie again with a melancholy to his eyes, "I've kept a lot from Bill."

"He knows about you and me, though." Richie frowned, "It was me mounting you that got you and Bill back together."

"I remember."

_ "Wuh-What is it, Stan?" Bill sighed impatiently and looked up from where he was pouring over Mike intently. The handsomely dark-skinned beta had recently become a part of Stan and Bill's little relationship and as much as Stan encouraged Bill to follow his heart, the timid omega was starting to feel a little left out. In all honesty, Mike was receiving that honeymoon-period treatment that Stan remembered getting a few years ago. But it was over for him and Bill, they had settled into their relationship and they were content in it. Not when Stan watched Bill dote on Mike and treat him like he was a prince. _

_ "I just…" Stan swallowed and shied away under Bill's stern gaze. He shook his head, "It's fine." _

_ Bill smiled and went back to kissing Mike's neck softly, their hands entwined as they sat on the sofa in the Tozier living room. It was Beverly's eighteenth birthday party and Richie had offered to throw her 'the best shindig this side of the Kenduskeag', it was also 2010 and everyone seemed so fucking excited about the fact that it was a decade into the new millennia. Stan looked at his boyfriend and bit his lip, wanting so badly to tell the alpha how he was feeling. It was Mike that caught Stanley's eye and gently pushed the alpha away from him, whispering in his ear over the loud music. Bill turned to look at Stanley again, "Wuh-What is it, Stan?" _

_ "Can we talk in private for just a sec?" _

_ Bill got up with a small sigh, kissing Mike on the cheek before he turned and walked with Stan. He had one hand on the small of the omega's back, guiding him through the small groups of people that were there for the party. They slipped into the dining room where the music was marginally softer in volume and Bill turned to Stan with his hands on his hips, "Wuh-What's up?" _

_ "I just…" Stanley began to nervously fiddle with his own fingers, his heart hammering erratically in his chest. He knew that he was probably overreacting because he was about three days away from going into heat and his hormones were all over the place. Bill was also going into a rut because of their aligned cycles and he was a smidgen crabbier than normal, which terrified Stan. He sighed, "I'm so glad we have Mike, he's a great guy-" _

_ "He's amuh-mazing." _

_ "And I know that. But…" Stan frowned and looked down at his shoes, "I can't help but feel a little bit… Left out." _

_ "How?" Bill asked indignantly, as though the very idea seemed impossible to comprehend, "How kuh-could you p-puh-possibly feel l-left out? Yuh-You're always wuh-with me." _

_ "So is Mike." _

_ "We're d-duh-dating, Stan. You and m-me, and me and Muh-Mike. I thuh-thought you were oh-okay with it?" _

_ "I am. I mean, I thought I was. I-I-" Stanley could feel tears prick in his eyes, "I'm happy you're happy, alpha. I'm just… I see how you are with him and I can't help but compare. It's like every time you look at him, you glow like you used to with me. Like, when we started going out. And I don't get that anymore." _

_ "You're j-juh-jealous," Bill stated simply, the word made Stan flinch. _

_ "Maybe. I can't not be. You and Mike are in that honeymoon phase, y'know. And I-... I get sighs and eye rolls-" _

_ "You get s-s-sighs and eye ruh-rolls- because you're b-being stuh-stupid, St-Stan." Bill snarked in response and the omega whimpered at the clipped tone, his eyes blurring with tears. Bill let out a groan, "Oh, for fuh-fuck sake. D-Don't start this." _

_ Stan stared down at his shoes for a long moment as he tried to push the tears back. A weird prickling in the back of his skull made him want to whimper like he had been shouted at by an adult for breaking a window. He looked up, "Yes. Okay? I'm jealous. I'm completely green with envy that my alpha is doting on another wolf more than he is with me. If that makes me a dickhead then that's fine but-" _

_ "This is so fuh-fucking stuh-stupid." Bill snarled breathily and ran a hand through his coppery hair, "W-Why do y-yuh-you have to do this sh-shi-shit, Stan? Why kuh-can't you j-juh-just be h-happy?"  _

_ "I-..." Stanley felt his mouth fill with watery spit and he knew he was about to cry. He looked out of the dining room window and exhaled shakily, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, Bill. You go and be with Mike. You deserve better." _

_ Stan walked past Bill and out into the living room. He shouldered through a milling group of teenagers as the tears spilled from his hazel eyes. He sniffed brokenly and stumbled up the stairs, the thumping music made his head ache even more. He pushed his way into the closest bedroom and heard a yelp of fright. He recognized the scents immediately and looked up to see Beverly and Richie, the two of them sitting on Richie's bed with a shared joint between them both. Stan blanched, "Sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to-" _

_ "Stan?" Beverly frowned, "What's wrong?" _

_ Richie was already up on his feet when he smelled Stan's saddened scent. He took Stan by the hand and pulled him over, sitting down on the floor beside Bev. He pulled Stan gently into his lap and let the omega cuddle against him as he took the joint from Bev and took a deep drag. He coughed lightly in the back of his throat and exhaled, leaning in to breathe the smoke into Beverly's face. She giggled, pulling her long French braid over her shoulder and reached in to run a soft hand over Stanley's shoulder. _

_ "Wanna talk about it, omega?" She asked as she took her own pull of the joint that was being held out to her between Richie's pinched fingers.  _

_ "Bill and I had a fight." Stan whispered, "Stupid small fight but he told me my feelings were stupid. I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid." Stan buried his face in Richie's neck with a whimper. The alpha and beta exchanged silent glances of pity toward the shivering omega and Beverly scowled. _

_ "He's been such a dick to you ever since he shacked up with Mikey. He needs to shell out equal time for you both. He can't neglect you." She groused unhappily and got to her feet, "Gonna give that knothead a piece of my mind. You don't just ignore an omega. God, look at him. He's going to pieces." _

_ Richie knew that Stan was sobbing quietly. The smell radiating from the omega was soured desperation and a preheat smell that clashed unbearably and made Richie's nose burn. Richie offered the last of the spliff to his best girl friend with a kind smile, adjusting his glasses. She took one last drag and exhaled, steeling her nerves before she turned on her booted-heel and stormed out of the bedroom. Richie returned his attention back to the sniveling omega and continued to soothe him, holding Stanley tight against his body in hopes that the proximity would help. _

_ "He said I was stupid and jealous. I think we broke up. I don't even know. I got so upset that I left and-" He hiccupped a soft sob, "Richie, I love him so much and I feel like he doesn't even care because he has Mike now. How do I stop feeling like this?" _

_ "Fuck, honey." Richie sighed softly as he ran his fingers through Stanley's golden-mouse curls, "I have no idea. I'm high as fuck." _

_ “Don’t joke. You know you aren’t. Wolves can’t get high on weed. I have no idea why you and Bev do that shit.” Stan whispered weakly, “Cigarettes I can understand but…” _

_ “Think it’s a… A bonding thing, y’know?” Richie smiled wistfully, “Something that we do that we don’t do with anyone else. I have something special with everyone. Bev and I smoke weed, Mike and I work in his garden, Bill and I collect comic books, Ben and I bake bread and you and me? Stanny, you and I have emotional breakdowns together and occasionally we trade shoes.” _

_ Stan sniffled a small laugh, the sound could have been mistaken for the tiniest titter of a laugh. He sat up, looking at Richie, "Why can't he be like you?" _

_ "Ugh, don't," Richie chuckled softly, "You don't want an alpha like me. I can't take care of you, Stan. I can barely… Barely take care of myself." _

_ Stan shook his head vehemently and leaned in, peppering the underside of Richie's jaw with kisses, "So sweet and funny and kind." _

_ Richie chuckled, leaning back to rest his head against the side of the bed, sighing contentedly as he held his packmate. He let go when he felt the omega start to move, growling when Stan straddled him and continued to kiss his neck. Richie snickered and took Stan by the face, cupping his cheeks to pull him back. He smiled softly, "What're you tryna do, Cocker Staniel?" _

_ Stan sniffled, shrugging, "I got too involved. I couldn't help it. Sia is singing about being cheap thrills and she makes a good point." _

_ "The stereo convinced you to kiss my neck?" Richie asked, tuning into the synth-pop song that was playing from downstairs and Stan was right, it was definitely Sia on the stereo downstairs. He chuckled, "Does she make a convincing point?" _

_ "A fair few. This is definitely a thrill that I don’t have to pay for, in a way." Stan chuckled as his cheeks flushed and he looked down dejectedly, "Sorry, Rich. I'm just so fucking sad and I felt so rejected and I just wanted someone to make it better." _

_ "Stan, your alpha should be the one to make it better."  _

_ "Yeah, it should be that way." Stan shrugged, "But he isn't." _

_ Richie opened his mouth to respond when it was invaded by a peach vodka-flavored tongue. He grunted, startled, and immediately found himself kissing back. He felt Stanley squirming in his lap and long fingers curl their way into his hair to keep him close. Tongues danced and licked as the heat between them grew fervent and far too warm. Stan whimpered at the way Richie's hands roamed over his body, his mouth dropping to suck on the alpha's throat again. _

_ Richie stared with wide eyes at his close friend that was now slowly starting to grind his hips down on Richie’s and producing the softest of moans because of it. Richie couldn't help but stare at him, a bubble of longing deep in his gut. Stanley’s eyes glimmered bright blue for a split second. Richie knew it was so dangerous to toy with an omega so close to their heat. Richie’s eyes had that soft rose tint around the edges that always happened when he was in close proximity to an omega that lusted after him. Stan ran his tentative fingers over Richie’s sides and up his own thighs, catching his shirt in his hands to lift it up, exposing his flat stomach and perfect hips to the alpha in a show of submission, almost as though he were rolling over onto his back for the wolf.  _

_ Richie leaned in, his mouth hot and wanting as it lay sloppy but determined kisses over Stanley’s warm skin. Stanley preened at the feeling, his brain fogged with the smell of the aroused alpha between his legs. Richie brought his tongue up in a slow trail, flitting and sucking for a lingering moment on one of the omega’s nipples, groaning at how it affected Stan. He hummed, his animal hindbrain almost entirely taking over in the moment when Stan’s soft peach smell overrode any and all sense of civility. Stan whined low in his throat, rolling his hips when Richie reached out to unfasten the button on the omega’s pants, unzipping them slowly to reveal the expanse of pale lower belly and the dark trail of hair that disappeared beneath the powder blue material of his underwear. Stanley keened low in the back of his throat at the two large hands that splayed over his belly. Richie was so overwrought by the pre-heat smell that his inner alpha could only think of one thing and one thing only; breeding the omega that had submitted to him.  _

_ Stanley held his shirt up, the pining whimper in his throat was pleading and pitiful as he arched his back, pushing his belly into Richie’s warm hands. He whined delectably when he felt Richie’s erection pressing against his own, "See it, alpha?" _

_ "God, yes." Richie breathed as he slid one hand around to squeeze Stanley’s ass, pushing the omega down against him to ease some of the frictioned ache, "So pretty." _

_ Stan breathed shakily, "We have to go soon, alpha. They’ll be looking for us." _

_ "I don't plan on lasting long here, Stanny." Richie whispered devilishly, "Trust me. All I need is ten minutes to make you feel better.” _

_ Stanley bit his lip, the aroused smell emanating from him had Richie's head spin. He leaned in to suckle on Stan's scent gland, grinding against the omega slowly. Richie sat up properly and swapped them around, pushing Stanley onto his knees, bending the omega over the side of the bed where he had been sitting. Stanley shuddered, his stomach pressed flat against the top of the mattress when Richie positioned himself behind the omega, grinding his denim-strained erection against Stanley’s perfect ass. He snarled at the rub of rough material against his dick, moaning quietly. He reached down to pull Stan’s loosened pants down around his thighs as a free hand pulled his own pants down roughly. Richie ran a hand over Stan's thigh and up, cupping his comparatively smaller erection. Stanley yelped in fright at the brush of fingertips over one of his neglected length.  _

_ Richie pushed his underwear down around his thighs with one hand and did the same to Stanley, moaning when he noted just how wet the omega was for him; even more so when he was so close to being in heat. He moaned, panting weakly, as Richie fisted at his own dick quickly, whimpering low in the back of his throat. Stan lifted his hips, whining at the lack of attention as his slick ran down his thighs and dripped into his pooled pants beneath him. Richie looked down at the omega’s arched back and he snarled, rutting his hips into his fist as he slid his free hand down to slide two fingers into the omega instantly. Stan cried out that the intrusive length, grinding down on Richie's fingers as slick gushed out of him. Richie leaned down over the vulnerable wolf protectively, sucking on Stanley's throat desperately. He needed the scent in and around him. _

_ He pulled his fingers out of Stanley and lined himself up, bracing one hand on the mattress next to Stan’s shoulder as he pushed in roughly. The small mewls of pleasure that clawed at Stan’s throat were raw and drenched in relief. Richie knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this particular omega did not belong to him, but the alpha in him knew that it didn’t matter right now. Not even the incredibly loud music from downstairs could be heard underneath his thumping heart. Foster the People and their ‘pumped up kicks’ could get wrecked for all he cared. _

_ Richie slid in and back out quickly, groaning loudly at the tight heat around his dick. He could hear Stan whimpering in relief, rolling his hips as he ground himself between the muscled alpha and the scratchy material of the mattress. Richie thrust into the omega with a deliberate pace, watching how his thick length so exquisitely unraveled the omega that hung from it weakly. The painfully coiled knots in Richie's stomach were immovable and wrapped around every muscle that urged him forward. He moaned with every thrust, panting hard as he dug his hand into Stan's hip and splayed his fingers over one of his ass cheeks, pulling him open to watch the omega take every inch.  _

_ He kept going, kept fucking the omega with skilled thrusts, his extended claws kneading and push-pulling Stan’s pretty flesh. Stanley’s face was pressed against the mattress, his mousy curls splayed out over his face and over the rumpled blanket. His eyes closed and squeezed tight, his body lurching with each fastidious shove into him. Each glorious push of Richie’s half-knotted length into him had another jagged moan that cut like a knife in Stanley’s throat like a broken sob.  _

_ “Fu-uck.” Stan spat breathily, yelping as Richie wrapped a long arm around his chest to pull him back, their bodies pressed so tightly together. The omega had sunk down completely over Richie’s length, his tight rim pressed deliciously on the very edge of Richie’s almost-full knot. The warm hand that slid up over Stanley’s stomach and chest then slipped up under his shirt, tweaking and thumbing at his nipple as a hot and slippery tongue ran a delectable streak over his throat.  _

_ “C’mon, Stanny. Ride me.” Richie crooned devilishly, his lips scorching against Stan’s ear, “Please, baby. Need to fill you up so bad.” _

_ Stanley nodded, rolling his hips in a slow circle on Richie, grinding down against his knot before he instinctively began to rise and fall on the alpha’s lap. Stan shivered at the intense fullness that exploded through his body when the angle immediately changed. He was breathless, he was knot-drunk and his body so fluid and like putty for the agile alpha. He moaned, feeling Richie press his body closer, the chest-to-back contact had Stanley practically want to weep. He hadn’t been touched like this in so long and it felt utterly transcendental to finally be filled and fucked so thoroughly to the point that he wanted to sob.  _

_ Richie put a hand on Stan’s hip, guiding the pliant wolf into a pace he needed, a pace that had his veins ignite with a fervid fire, a pace so grueling and profound that it had them both seeing stars. Richie felt the harsh pull in his stomach as the tight coils jumped into a frenzied lightspeed. He knew he wasn't going to last longer than a few minutes more. He knew that his entire body was solely focused on his climax, his inner alpha so badly wanted to mark this omega as his own but he knew he couldn’t. He knew this wolf didn’t belong to him and wasn’t his to mark.  _

_ Stanley pitched, his body jerking in the tightest coils as he came, riding Richie with wild abandon. The alpha helped the compliant omega through his orgasm, governing and peaking the wolf as he came in thick stripes over his own fist and down his thighs, mixing with the slick that sheened on his skin and bourned in droplets on the floor. He preened happily, laying back to place open-mouthed kisses to any inch of Richie’s skin that he could reach.  _

_ Their bodies crested and rolled back in a pleasured sync as Richie ground the omega down onto his dick, snarling incessantly at the waves of ecstasy. He buried his face in Stanley’s neck, moaning softly as his knot breached the omega’s supple rim for just a second before he pulled out again. _

_ “What in the fuck?” _

_ Richie snarled in fright and looked up, the red haze around his gaze seemed to blur everything into a carnal mess. He stared up at the other wolves in the door for a long second, his hips still slowly rutting into Stan slowly as his brain comprehended Mike and Bill and Beverly in the doorway. _

_ “Wh-What are-?” _

_ “Stupid question, Bill.” Beverly interrupted, “It’s clear what they’re doing.” _

_ “What isn’t clear is why.” Mike whispered softly, “Holy shit.” _

_ Stanley stared up at the alpha in the doorway and bowed his body, arching his back as he vacillated sensually, keening low in the back of his throat as he rode the alpha. Bill glared daggers at his boyfriend, his fists curling into fists. Richie could feel some part of his body protesting their entangled dalliance, but the absolute velvet that ensheathed his dick seemed to completely unravel his brain. He lifted his hips, easing himself up to allow the omega an easier angle on which to utterly wreck himself.  _

_ The predatory snarl that echoed through the room had Richie falter and had the hair on his arms stand up in warning. He could feel Stanley’s body tense when the room filled with an absolutely lethal alpha smell that mixed with Bill’s jasmine scent. Stanley let out a small sob and Richie opened his eyes, glancing up to see that Bill had come to a stop right in front of them, staring down at them both with his eyes glowing bright red. _

_ He crouched down low, cupping Stan’s face in his hands, “What the fuck are you doing?” _

_ Stan whimpered, his body suddenly running with tremors, “I-I- Alpha, I needed… You weren’t-” _

_ “You’re mine.” _

_ “You don’t want me.” _

_ “You’re all I could ever want.” Bill pressed urgently, “My omega.” _

“God, I remember it so well.” Richie snorted, “He just pulled you off me and carried you out to claim you all over again and just left me there when I was two seconds away from popping a knot.” 

Stanley snickered, a dreamy smile on his face, “He claimed me that night.” Stan reached up to put a hand on his neck, “Told me he loved me and that he was sorry.”

“And I had to knot my own fist.” Richie replied in the same mocking tone, mimicking Stanley’s pensive emphasis, “Never got that stain out of Bev’s carpet, to be honest. She was so mad at me for coming all over her floor.”

Stan smiled as Richie stubbed out his cigarette, setting the ashtray back on the bedside table. They looked at each other again and Stan’s smile faltered, “Rich?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you- I mean…” Stan looked down, “Do you ever wish you could change things?”

“Change what?” 

“Nothing.” Stan’s easy smile returned to his face, waving off his previous comment as he looked over at Eddie, “I’m glad you have him. I’m glad he’s here, Rich. I just think you need to change how you are with him sometimes. He deserves the whole world and you know it.”

“He deserves so much more than that.” Richie admitted as he closed his eyes, his one hand reaching out to stroke Eddie’s exposed arm, “Him and his litter.”

“Your litter, alpha.” Stanley reminded gently, “Don’t put yourself down like that, you know he wants you involved.”

“Sure, he deserves the world.” Richie whispered softly, retracting his hand, his eyes glancing back up to the white-painted ceiling, “But I’m sure he deserves better than me.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, sorry guys.

It's currently shit where I live. And I'm currently studying for exams and I'm busy helping with Forever Young so this book and the other one have taken a bit of a backseat. I haven't abandoned them I promise. 

Please be safe during these trying times. Make your voice heard for those who need it and do what you can. I love all of you. We are a family and we stick together.

Be safe and stick together.


End file.
